Nuestro lugar secreto
by Valentine F
Summary: Bella Swan es una de las mejores publicistas de Nueva York, tiene todos los elementos necesarios para serlo; es fría y calculadora. Estas cualidades son básicas para enfrentarse al monstruo de su pasado que desea reducirla a la nada. Pero a pesar del dolor y sufrimiento que padece, Edward, el atractivo y lujurioso socio, está más que dispuesto a hacer a Bella a olvidar su pasado.
1. Introducción

_Hola! Bueno, como podréis ver, esta es mi primera historia en FanFiction. Os dejo una pequeña introducción :)_

_Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Introducción

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, y ésta es mi historia.

Mi vida era como una rutina en la cual veía como todas mis amigas conseguían un trabajo, se casaban, tenían hijos y unas familias que las adoraban. Yo sólo poseía una de ellas. Y aquella cosa que, para mí, era con lo único con lo que podía soñar, era el trabajo, mi esposo y casa. Poseía una librería en París y mi propia agencia de publicidad en Manhattan, por lo tanto el trabajo me absorbía muchísimo, tanto que a veces me quedaba horas y horas en la oficina acabando un proyecto.

Sabía que hacía mal permitiendo que Alice, mi mejor amiga, pululara por la oficina, intentara distraerme, e incluso que trabajara conmigo cuando debería de estar durmiendo. Sin embargo, una de las condiciones que me había impuesto, al yo prohibirle que me pagara la mitad de la hipoteca cuando compramos el apartamento, fue que no podría hacer nada para impedir que hiciera lo que, a esa cabecilla suya, le diera la gana. Le encantaba pintar, de hecho ese era su trabajo, y era realmente buena. Con decir que era rica gracias a su imaginación lo comprenderían.

Mi mejor amiga me calificaba de una persona tierna, simpática y alegre, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario cuando no estaba con ella. Fría, sin escrúpulos, una arpía, solían decir mis compañeros de trabajo, e incluso lo oía por la calle. Alice y las demás decían que sólo tenían envidia de lo que yo tenía, que si me conocieran sería todo diferente, pero aprendí a ser fuerte y a que todas las barbaries que dijeran no me afectaran, a no expresar mis sentimientos delante de las demás personas. Sin embargo, no siempre fue así de fácil. Al principio intentaba que me diera igual, pero cuando llegaba a casa me derrumbaba, no paraba de llorar y llorar. Era lo único que me aliviaba, pero la vida no es justa, o eso es lo que dicen, y yo lo sabía mejor que nadie.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Hola de nuevo, aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y me digáis si os ha gustado o no. **Agradecer** también a las chicas que le han dado a me gusta, ¡me habéis dado mucha alegría :DD!_

_Una cosilla más, **sé**que este capítulo es un poquito coñazo, porque presenta un poco la situación de los personajes, etc..., prometo que a partir del Capítulo 2 las cosas mejoran! Así que no desesperéis os lo pido! ;)_

_Intentaré actualizar según vea que es aceptado. Así que ya no me lío más y aquí os lo dejo ^.^_

* * *

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Capítulo 1

Eran las doce de la mañana, el sol posaba majestuoso en medio del cielo y los pajarillos piaban, algo muy raro teniendo en cuanta la constante lluvia que caracterizaba a Inglaterra. Las risas y las conversaciones de los invitados quedaron cubiertas por el enorme ruido que producían las campanas de la iglesia. Una niña se sobresaltó y por los pelos no se cae del banco color tierra, el cual estaba adornado con hermosísimas rosas en los extremos, haciendo que su madre la mirara con mala cara.

La Señora Cope, una bella anciana, le dio un codazo a su irrespetuoso marido. ¿Cómo se ha podido quedar dormido? -pensaba. Tras dos codazos más, el siguiente más fuerte que el anterior, el pobre hombre se despertó y dando un brinco en su asiento, miró desorientado hacia los lados hasta que vio a su enfadada esposa.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te comportes como un niño? —exclamó, pero para cuando pronunció las palabras "niño" el Señor Cope ya no la escuchaba, estaba admirando minuciosamente la preciosa decoración, tan detallada y con gusto que hasta la mejor decoradora tendría envidia.

Mientras su esposa seguía con su riña, el olor de las rosas combinadas con las lilas lo envolvían en un aroma tan agradable que incluso le hizo olvidar a la bruja con quien se había casado. No sabía cómo había pasado. Ella solía ser cariñosa, tierna, alegre pero desde que cumplió los 55 y a medida que los años pasaron, su humor había empeorado desorbitadamente. Ahora era una gruñona, chismosa, ¡no tenía piedad, ni conciencia! Sin duda, no sabía cómo había pasado.

Entre tanto, en las puertas de la iglesia un Mercedes aparcó. Por la puerta de atrás salieron, una detrás de otra, cinco damas de honor, todas vestidas de lila, con guantes y flores blancas. Sus vestidos largos tocaron el suelo haciendo que algunas de las gotas de agua de la llovizna del día anterior se adhirieran. Por último salió la novia, Ángela, Angie para los amigos.

Su vestido era de un blanco resplandeciente, ya que el dorado de la cinta de seda que le envolvía la cintura formando un pequeño lazo al final lo acentuaba. La cola del vestido, al ser tan larga, tuvo que ser sujetada por algunas de las damas durante el recorrido hacia la Iglesia.

— Venga, Angie —animó Alice. —Éste es tú gran día.

Ángela miró hacia las cinco caras sonrientes, mejor dicho cuatro y media. Se acercó a la castaña de ojos chocolate que tenía delante y le abrió los brazos invitándola a un tierno abrazo. Ella, a regañadientes, accedió.

—No pongas esa cara porque parece que me estás diciendo que estoy cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida —, le dijo irónicamente.

— ¡Anda y no me digas tonterías! —Bella le guiñó el ojo intentando poner buena cara a lo que ella creía, la mayor estupidez que podría existir en la vida. Se alejaron la una de la otra, sosteniendo la castaña el gran ramo en forma de cascada de la novia.

Tras otras palabras de ánimo de las demás mujeres, retomaron el camino hacia las puertas con un ritmo tranquilo. Angie tomó aire y espiró una y otra vez para intentar tranquilizarse. El camino hacia el altar era cada vez más pequeño y Ángela se puso a hiperventilar.

Una de las damas más jóvenes, Jane, la tranquilizó con palabras bonitas que para Bella no significaban nada. No podía entender que se pusiera a hiperventilar por sólo ver a su prometido mirándola fijamente. Tampoco es que quisiera descifrar el brillo que tenían los ojos de Ben, pero no les tenía total indiferencia.

Ella les respetaba aunque no compartieran su opinión y por aquella misma razón se giró de medio lado hacia Angie, e intentó ayudar sabiendo que las palabras que iba a utilizar no eran de su uso normal, pero debía de intentarlo.

— ¡Mueve el culo Ángela! —exclamó haciendo que la mirada de ésta se volviera a colocar en su objetivo, el altar. —Voy a buscar a tu padre, espero que no te desmayes hasta entonces.

—Tra-tranquila —respondió en apenas un susurro.

Bella dejó el ramo que estaba sujetando en manos de Tanya, una rubia guapísima. La primera le mandó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se fue hacia unas escaleras laterales. No sabía dónde estaba el Señor Weber, pero suponía que en alguna de las pequeñas recámaras de la Iglesia.

Abrió la primera puerta, dentro no había nada pero por lo polvoriento del lugar parecía estar en obras. Las siguientes dos puertas estaban llenas de flores. Bella aprovechó para coger un enorme ramo de lilas de aquella recámara, que por su tamaño podría decirse pesaba más de cuatro kilos, para terminar los decorados de los bancos cuando regresara.

Su búsqueda estaba siendo terriblemente desastrosa, no lograba encontrar al padre de Angie. Le pareció haber abierto miles de puertas, todas del mismo color, textura, tamaño… ¡Parecía que estaba abriendo la misma, una y otra vez!

Hasta que llegó a una en la que un cartelito rezaba: "Sólo personal autorizado". Estaba escrito a mano y en una Iglesia, lo cual a su pequeña cabecita no le costó mucho deducir que no era normal. Barajó tres posibilidades:

Primera, que fuera cierto y que guardaran los muebles de las demás habitaciones.

Segunda, que fuera el lugar donde los curas rezaban -aunque no estaba muy segura de ésta opción-.

Tercera, que algo muy raro estuviese pasando ahí dentro.

Cuando la balanza se inclinó hacia la tercera posibilidad, se volvió a formar una duda en su mente. ¿Entraba de golpe, o lentamente sin hacer ruido? Sabía que si había un ladrón, lo cual no era posible, iba a salir por alguna ventana que poseyera la habitación con el mínimo ruido.

Sin embargo, cuando entrara de golpe, la o las personas que estuviesen dentro se asustarían, darían la vuelta y revelarían su identidad. Reconocía que ninguna de las dos variantes tendría un buen resultado, ya que si era el ladrón del primer razonamiento llevaría una máscara, no le serviría de nada. Pero nada perdía, por lo tanto posó la mano sobre el picaporte.

Justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió bruscamente haciendo que la persona que la había abierto chocara con Bella y consiguiendo que ésta se tambaleara. Sintió como una mano la agarraba del brazo, intentando estabilizarla. Momentos después se fijó en la mano que la sujetaba y dada la proporción de ésta, supo que era un hombre. Pensó que quizás estaba de suerte y era el Señor Weber pero cuando su mirada se posó en la de aquel hombre, se dio cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba.

El padre de Angie tendría alrededor de 60 años, mientras que el joven que tenía delante era 30 años menor. Sus ojos verdes claro la examinaban detenidamente, igual que los de ella a él. Su pelo castaño, o eso le pareció a ella, estaba engominado ligeramente dando la sensación de que, por lo menos, había intentado peinarlo. La mandíbula cuadrada estaba adornada con una sonrisa socarrona que derretiría a cualquier mujer, no obstante, la mirada fría y el semblante serio de Bella le dio a entender que tenía que soltarla. Pero al no hacerlo, ésta se dispuso a decirle unas cuantas cositas.

—Perdone —empezó, —me está haciendo daño.

Patético, ¿no podrías decir otra cosa? Sabía que la fuerza que ejercía el hombre sobre su brazo era mínima pero esperaba que con éstas palabras la soltara y dejara que se marchara.

—Sí, perdona —respondió mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande y se metía las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando Bella se alejó un paso, él no tuvo ni pizca de vergüenza en mirarla de pies a cabeza. Ella se sintió de repente muy incómoda, e intentó hacer algo por evitarlo.

—Si es tan amable, ¿me podría decir dónde está el Señor Weber? —preguntó. Él por fin levantó la mirada y la clavó directamente en la de ella, intimidándola.

—Bajó las escaleras hace cinco minutos —contestó.

—Por casualidad, no sabrá hacia dónde se dirigía, ¿verdad? —intentó averiguar Bella, ya que la pobre información que le había dado el hombre no le servía de nada en su búsqueda.

—Sí —respondió. —Estaba preocupado por no sé qué anillos y fue a buscar a Ben.

—Los anillos… —dijo simplemente. Sabía que él no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ahora mismo el padre de Ángela, ya que los anillos los tenía Irina. —Gracias.

Su intención era girarse y seguir su camino pero cuando lo intentó la mano de aquel hombre la sujetó de nuevo. Irritada, se dio la vuelta bruscamente, con el ceño fruncido y chispas de furia asomaban a sus ojos.

—Le agradecería que me quitara las manos de encima, señor —al pronunciar las últimas palabras, lo hizo con tal desprecio que él se indignó.

Desde el momento en que la miró a los ojos vio algo raro en ella, no es que se hubiese enamorado a primera vista ya que sabía que eso era una cháchara que se inventaban los novelistas, las novelistas femeninas en general.

A pesar de la belleza de la chica, su carácter le molestó sobremanera. Edward no era el tipo de hijo mimado que siempre lo tuvo todo, pero en el caso de las mujeres nunca tuvo problemas, y no le permitiría a esa mujer despreciarlo de aquella manera. Él quería que le hablara como todas lo hacían, de forma melosa y tentadora, pero no lo hacía. Que se acercara a él provocativamente, pero ella se alejaba como si fueran el agua y aceite.

— ¡Que me suelte! —repitió cerrando los ojos e intentando controlar el impulso de pegarle una bofetada a aquél atrevido. Por supuesto, su cara no mostraba nada aparte de esa profunda indiferencia y el pequeño ceño que cada vez se pronunciaba más y más.

—Por lo menos dime tu nombre —dijo seductoramente. Por supuesto, él ya sabía quién era. La famosa, Isabella Swan, "la mujer más intimidante del mundo", no lo creía. Había llegado a creer lo que decían sobre su comportamiento, frío, distante, calculador, pero él había creído que con un poquito de pasión haría doblegar aquella muralla que tenía construida contra el mundo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto se equivocaba.

Ella abrió bruscamente los ojos y le miró fijamente, reflejando la furia, indiferencia y asco que él le provocaba.

—Si no me suelta, me obligará a usar la fuerza —contestó alzando la barbilla mientras le miraba, ya que era una cabeza más alto que ella.

Bella conocía la posibilidad de que quien acabara mal en un duelo físico fuera ella, pero siempre podría gritar. Él esbozó otra sonrisa, aún más grade que las anteriores, expresando su divertimiento hacia lo que ella decía. Todas las esperanzas de que la soltara amablemente parecían haberse esfumado, por lo tanto decidió hacer lo que había prometido.

—Si me lo pide con tanta insistencia —continuó. Seguidamente su mano derecha intentó darle una bofetada, pero Bella no contaba con que los reflejos de él fueran tan buenos, ya que éste le agarró la mano.

— ¿Esto es lo único que puedes hacer? —con un rápido movimiento la acercó a sí y le susurró al oído. — ¿Isabella?

Ella intentó controlar el escalofrío de placer que le recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo cuando Edward dijo su nombre, pero no se había rendido. Una de sus rodillas se impulsó fuertemente hacia atrás y, soltando una leve risa dejó que fuera hacia su entrepierna. El pobre hombre, que bien merecido se lo tenía, soltó un leve gemido de dolor. Poco después lo vio tambaleándose mientras su cara hacia la función de un semáforo, rojo, amarillo y verde.

—Recuerde que fue usted el que me lo pidió a gritos —se mofó. Seguidamente se giró hacia las escaleras más próximas y casi salió corriendo.

Las escaleras parecían no acabarse nunca y lo que menos quería era que aquel hombre fuera a por ella. Cuando por fin tocó tierra firme, vio al padre de Ángela hablando con los Señores Munthem, cuñada y hermano de éste.

Rápidamente fue hacia el lugar donde se encontraban para así hacerle saber que tenía que ir de una vez por todas con su hija, la cual estaba hiperventilando y sabe Dios qué más cosas se le estarían pasando por la cabeza. De todo, menos huir, o eso esperaba.

Al ir acercándose, las conversaciones de los invitados se iban haciendo más y más claras y por lo que llegó a entender, el esposo de una de las invitadas más mayores se había quedado dormido. No es que lo culpara, ya que la boda se estaba retrasando un poquito, pero tampoco era como un niño. Lo que había sucedido minutos antes sí que había parecido una pelea de adolescentes, por no decir de críos de ocho años. Sin embargo, había conseguido escabullirse de aquella situación tan poco decorosa.

No sabía el nombre de aquel hombre, ni tampoco quería saberlo. No obstante, no entendía cómo era que sabía su nombre. En Inglaterra era muy poco conocida, según estaba informada. Cabía la posibilidad de que el hombre no fuera de allí, pero no se había fijado en su acento.

Dudas y más dudas se formaron en su mente, las cuales fueron obligadas a dejar de venir, al llegar al lado del padre de Ángela.

—Disculpen la interrupción —saludó con la cabeza a los Señores Munthem y se dirigió esta vez sólo a Erik: —Su hija le está esperando en la entrada de la Iglesia. Será mejor que vaya y se preparen.

—Por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. —En un par de minutos estaré de vuelta con vosotros.

Bella había esperado cortésmente a que el Señor Weber se fuera para irse ella también, con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Mientras recorría los pasillos laterales, iba poniendo lilas por todas partes, que por suerte no se habían roto durante el encontronazo con aquel hombre. La madre de Ángela había sido muy estricta con eso y con más cosas, las cuales eran muchísimas.

Cuando su trabajo hubo terminado se colocó en medio de Alice y Jane. Cinco segundos después la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Hola a todas! Lo primero **agradecer** los favs, los alerts y el comentario :)_

_Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, que espero sea de vuestro agrado. Espero vuestras opiniones! :)_

_Valentine _

* * *

Capítulo 2

Las notas de la marcha nupcial fluían mientras Bella veía como Angela se iba acercando poco a poco al altar, cogida del brazo de su padre. Estaba simplemente preciosa, el vestido blanco contrastaba con su pálida piel. El pelo castaño estaba sujetado en un recogido a lo alto de la cabeza, dejando despejada su cara. Un pequeño rubor le cubría las mejillas, dándole un toque adolescente. Sus labios estaban perfilados con un labial nude, y sus ojos adornados únicamente con unas pestañas postizas que resaltaban el marrón de sus ojos.

En la mano derecha sujetaba el ramo de rosas blancas que casi llegaba a mitad de sus muslos, teniendo el toque recargado que le faltaba al vestido. Sus zapatos blancos asomaban mientras avanzaba. De repente, esos zapatos blancos se juntaron con unos negros. Bella elevó su mirada hacia la pareja. Ella tenía una sonrisa reluciente en su cara mientras que sus ojos estaban vidriosos. La cara de él no difería mucho de la de ella, la felicidad salía por cada poro de su piel. Parecía que estaban en una burbuja que sólo ellos podían haber creado.

Algo parecido a unos pinchazos en el pecho inundaron a Bella y un nudo se formó en su garganta. No quería que eso pasara allí también, ya había sufrido bastante, y también se había humillado demasiado.

Intentando obligarse a hacer lo que debía, desvió la mirada hacia el ramo de flores que tenía entre las manos. Las suyas eran rosas de color lila. Se sentía un poco incómoda, los vestidos de las damas eran de corte de sirena. Ella había planteado la posibilidad de que fueran de estilo griego, pero Alice se negó a llevar algo que pudiese estropearle la figura y la hiciese parecer más baja y gorda, palabras textuales.

Bella tenía un estilo mucho más conservador que el de su amiga. Las faldas de tubo nunca las utilizaba, y eso que Alice le compraba una cada vez que se iban de compras con la esperanza de que las utilizara algún día. Por lo menos, la última vez que fueron, es decir, ayer, la pequeña se resignó a comprarle un vestido, que no era del gusto de Bella totalmente.

Sin embargo había disfrutado de la salida de chicas, habían pasado una tarde muy agradable. Pero lo mejor estaría por llegar, o eso es lo que decían todas las chicas. Por la noche tocó despedida de soltera.

Levemente, giró la cabeza y observó a Alice. Su pelo corto y normalmente alocado, estaba ondulado y caía levemente sobre su cara. Era tan delgada que no se podía creer todo lo que pudo haber bebido la noche anterior. Nadie diría que fuese capaz de beberse dos botellas de vodka ella sola.

Un leve sonrisa asomó a los labios de Bella cuando recordó la escena de Alice con el boy. Cómo no, la despedida fue toda una locura. La pequeña duende había aceptado subir al escenario y sentarse en la mítica silla mientras el hombre se desnudaba.

Lo gracioso no era el hecho de que su amiga le hubiese manoseado más que todas las presentes juntas, si no que, una vez que se quitó la ropa interior, se le ocurriera la magnífica idea de preguntarle si "hacía trabajos especiales". Todas las mujeres estallaron en carcajadas, como era normal, pero el boy pareció pensárselo por unos segundos. Desafortunadamente para Alice, el hombre no aceptó.

Bella aguantó la risa cuando se dio cuenta que Alice la estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Su amiga sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando, Bella no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de reírse un poco a costa de Alice. Sabía que ella no se enfadaba, pero era tan divertido ver como por lo menos lo intentaba...**.**

La castaña giró por fin la cabeza y dejó en paz a Alice. Pero su mirada fue inevitablemente hacia el lugar que ocupaban los pajes del novio, y sobre uno en concreto. Todavía no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero eso debía de darle igual y debía de parar de pensar en él, se obligaba a pensar. No obstante, su cuerpo parecía no querer cumplir sus órdenes ya que el hombre fue sometido a un crítico examen físico.

Su pelo seguía igual de "peinado" que cuando le dejó muriéndose del dolor en el pasillo. La cara prefirió saltársela para proseguir por su cuerpo. Su complexión era delgada, pero no lo suficiente como para parecer un palillo. Según lo que dejaba ver el smoking tenía los músculos en el lugar que debía, ni mucho ni poco, no como el hermano de Alice, Emmett, que tenía más músculos que todas las personas que se encontraban en aquella boda juntos. No es que le desagradara, pero no era su tipo. El hombre en cambio tenía un deje de sofisticación y clase en su forma de andar, de estar, hasta incluso de hablar.

Y, ahora sí, decidió deleitarse un poco con su cara, que debía reconocer era muy hermosa, y en especial sus labios. Finos pero carnosos a la vez, una combinación extraña pero demasiado sensual para lo que Bella podía soportar.

Decidió girar la cara antes de que él se diera cuenta de que le había estado mirando, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, Edward había visto todos y cada uno de los movimientos que había hecho esa cruel y despiadada mujer, ¡mira que intentar dejarle sin descendencia! Pero estaba decidido a pagarle con la misma moneda, sólo que de una manera mucho más placentera.

Detrás de aquella máscara que ponía ante el mundo estaría la mujer más apasionada del mundo. Ya lo había comprobado en un par de ocasiones y esperaba no equivocarse esta vez tampoco.

El pelo de ella estaba liso y recogido en una coleta alta despeinada, dándole un toque de lo más sexy y picante. No hace falta decir que el vestido que llevaba puesto le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Se marcaban todas y cada una de las curvas que tenía, haciéndole perder la cabeza. Pero lo que más le encantó fue el intenso escrutinio al que estuvo sometido. Estaba acostumbrado a que le mirasen de aquella manera, pero de Isabella Swan era de lo más novedoso. Pudo ver algún tipo de sentimiento asomar sus ojos y, según pudo distinguir, la excitación era el componente básico.

De repente sitió un codazo y quitó la mirada del escote de la chica para mirar al hombre que tenía enfrente, era Emmett. Le miraba de manera divertida, pero a la vez le estaba mandando una silenciosa advertencia, probablemente para que no se acercara a Isabella, pero estaba seguro de que ella sabría cuidarse solita y en cualquier circustancia.

- Sí, quiero – dijo Angela sacando a Edward de sus pensamientos.

- Ben Cheney, ¿aceptas a Angela Weber como tu futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Sí, quiero – contestó el novio mientras la miraba embobado.

- Entonces, yo os declaro marido y mujer – replicó el cura -. Puedes besar a la novia.

Después de esas simples palabras, Ben le quitó el velo a Angela y, poco a poco, se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron.

El beso pareció durar una eternidad, por lo menos para el criterio de Bella. Se alegraba enormemente pro su amiga y lo único que quería hacer ahora era ir a felicitarla, pero los invitados decidieron no esperar a que los novios salieran y los abordaron allí mismo.

Por increíble que parezca un fotógrafo apareció de entre los invitados y empezó a hacer fotos a montones. Primero con toda la familia, segundo con los padres de ella, después con los padres de él, para después acabar haciéndose una la prima tercera del hermano de la cuñada de Angela con los novios...**. **En resumen, todo el mundo menos las damas.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando parecía ya imposible que volvieran a ver algún día a su amiga, ésta fue corriendo hacia ellas y las cogió para que fueran todas mientras le decía al fotógrafo que faltaban todavía esas fotos. Por fin el señor, llamado Piers Bertrand, un guapísimo francés, pareció reparar en ellas.

Hizo que se juntaran todas como una piña mientras gritaban el tan típico "¡Patata!". Hicieron una foto los pajes y el novio. Después todos juntos y por último la pareja sola. Angela tenía una mano apoyada sobre su hombro mientras que la otra estaba en el pecho de él. Ben la atraía hacia el con un brazo mientras la miraba desde su posición. Fue una escena tan tierna y empalagosa que Bella tuvo que girarse, no quería volver a sentir aquella emoción que la inundó minutos antes.

Poco tiempo después, todas estaban en el coche camino al banquete que se celebraba en la mansión de la rica abuela de Angela, Martha Weber. Durante el camino la conversación no cesaba, la novia no estaba, por supuesto, y las damas, como buenas mujeres que eran, empezaron a criticar a la rubia que llevaba ese recogido tan horroroso, o a la pelirroja que llevaba el vestido demasiado corto para estar en una Iglesia.

Bella estuvo callada durante el camino, con la espalda apoyada en el asiento, mientras miraba hacia el infinito. Repentinamente sitió como alguien apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y enroscaba el brazo con el suyo. Era Irina. La rubia la miraba a través de sus pestañas casi blancas, con una expresión de niña buena que no era muy propia de ella.

- ¿Quieres pedirme algo en especial? - preguntó cautelosa.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera abrazar a mi queridíiiiisima amiga el día de la boda de otra de nuestra queridíiiiiisima amiga? - contestó con otra pregunta mientras apretaba más el brazo de Bella.

- Ese queridíiiiiiisima te hace sospechosa, Irina – rió Bella -. Anda, dí, qué quieres.

- Es que verás – comenzó -. Necesito que me hagas un favorazo, en realidad que me hagáis un favorazo.

- ¿Nosotras? - se metió la pequeña Alice con su siempre entusiasmada voz -. Tú también querías con el boy, no mientas, te vi como le estabas mirando. Se podía leer qué querías: sexo, pasión, desenfreno...

- Para, para – la cortó Irina mientras levantaba las manos y las colocaba en frente suya a modo de escudo -. Esa eras tú zorrona.

- Me ofendes, que lo sepas – dijo a la vez que cruzaba los brazos y levantaba la barbilla.

- Total – prosiguió dando un suspiro, Alice no tenía solución -. Hace pocos meses conocí a un chico, se llama Félix.

- Mmmm, Félix – murmuró Alice cerrando los ojos - ¿Es guapo, rubio, moreno, qué tal en la cama, cuánto es pocos meses, es un follamigo o ya relación? - la pequeña duende dijo esas preguntas tan rápido que las dos mujeres que tenía enfrente se la quedaron mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas en vez de una -. ¿Qué?

- Eres una pervertida – murmuró Bella mientras reía.

- ¡¿Yo? - exclamó Alice – Pero si no he dicho nada "pervertido"...

- ¿Y no te lo parece que quieras que Irina nos cuente su experiencia en la cama con su... lo que quiera que sean?

- Uff – suspiró Irina mientras cerraba los ojos y se relamía los labios – Es el mejor que he tenido, ¿tú sabes lo grande que es su poll...?

- ¡Irina! - gritó Bella - ¡Yo que intento defenderte y mira como me sales! Pervertidas, que sois todas unas pervertidas.

- No, lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado pudorosa – dijo Alice a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco -. ¿Hace cuánto no follas con alguien?

- No te pienso contestar a esa pregunta – respondió rápidamente -. Y menos cuando lo haces de esa manera, ¡mal hablada! - ante este último comentario tanto Irina como Alice estallaron en carcajadas dejando a una enfurruñada Bella.

- Eso quiere decir que ya hace más de seis meses – Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar, sin saber qué decir -. No me jodas Bella, ¿más de seis meses? - la aludida se hundió en su asiento y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras gimoteaba.

- Hace más de un año – susurró.

- ¿Soy yo, o es que ha dicho más de un año? - preguntó una muy atónita Irina.

- Vamos a ver – empezó Alice recolocándose en su asiento -. ¿Cuánto es más de un año?

- ¿Tanto importa? - lloriqueó Bella -. Pues a ver, ¡dejadme contar! - exclamó al ver que sus amigas bufaban -. Vale, vale, hace bastante más de un año que no he... esto... mantenido relaciones sexuales... con nadie.

- Te haces de rogar eh – susurró Irina.

- ¡Está bien! - dijo después de unos momentos -. Desde que abrí la agencia y empecé a tener un montón de trabajo, lo fui dejando de lado, y nada, pues eso... Tampoco es que lo eche mucho de menos.

- ¿Que no haces qué? - casi gritó Irina -. Tenemos que llevarla urgentemente de fiesta – se giró y empezó a hablar con Alice -. Mañana podemos ir de compras y coger todo lo necesario.

- Pero aquí no hay sitios por donde podamos salir – se lamentó Alice.

- Ya encontraremos algún local – murmuró Irina mientras jugueteaba con su labio, signo de que estaba tramando alguna idea -. Me apuesto lo que quieras que el fotógrafo conoce sitios estupendos donde podríamos ir.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó confundida Alice.

- ¡Oh, vamos! - protestó Bella alzando las manos al cielo -. No me digas que no te diste cuenta de que Piiiiiiiiiiiiers te estaba mirando todo el rato.

- Que va – rió en respuesta -. Pero puede que sea buena idea que hablemos con él. ¿Estará también en el banquete?

- Sí, pero se marcha pronto, a las seis – contestó la rubia -. Así que tendremos que hablar con el en cuanto lleguemos porque ya son casi las cuatro.

- Que sepáis que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estáis haciendo – Bella las miró duramente, pero segundos más tarde su expresión se dulcificó un poco -. Por cierto, qué favorazo nos ibas a pedir?

- Bueno, menos mal que Tanya no está aquí – bufó la rubia -. Se lo habría contado a todo el mundo.

- ¡Es tu hermana! - la regañó Bella.

- No me mires así, es sólo mi hermanastra – Irina frunció el ceño mientras hablaba -. Además, todas sabemos que es mas puta...¡Y dejad ya de liarme que al final no termino nunca las frases que empiezo! - vociferó molesta -. A ver, conocí a Félix, llevamos saliendo desde hace un año más o menos y me quiere presentar a sus padres. Ellos viven en Miami, y he pensado que quizás me podríais acompañar para no estar tan sola.

- ¡Miami! - el chillido de Alice dejó sordas a las dos mujeres -. ¡Veranito, veranito, vacaciones, vacaciones, fiesta, fiesta!

- Oye, ¿ésta a vuelto a fumarse algo? - le preguntó Bella a la rubia.

- Perdona, – la corrigió Alice – éso pasó sólo una vez, en la fiesta que di en mi casa el verano pasado porque me dieron a probar. Que me sentara mal es otra cosa.

- ¿Mal? - las voz de Irina subió dos octavas mientras pronunciaba aquella simple palabra - . Parecía que estabas de todas las maneras menos mal Alice, y eso que no te fumaste el porro entero.

- Mejor, no quiero volver a repetir experiencia.

- Sí, te llevas mejor con el vodka – dejó caer Bella.

- Os gusta mortificarme, ¿verdad? - la mirada de Alice estaba clavada en las dos mujeres que tenía delante. Poco tiempo después se dio cuenta de que no olvidarían lo que pasó en la despedida de soltera de Angela y suspiró resignada -. ¿Cuándo queréis ir?

- Dentro de un mes, o quizás un poco menos. ¿Entonces venís?

- Claro que sí – respondió Bella antes de que Alice chillara otra vez -. No vamos a dejar a nuestra amiga sola ante el peligro.

El coche se paró, las tres mujeres se miraron una a la otra, sonrieron y bajaron una a una del coche. El lugar era el sitio más hermosos que Bella había podido ver. Decir queera una mansión enorme era quedarse corto. Una reja separaba la propiedad de la calle, un camino de piedra conducía hasta una entrada de ensueño y unas escaleras a cada lateral guiaban hacia una puerta doble de madera esculpida.

Sin embargo, la mejor parte era el jardín. Se podría decir que era unas cinco o diez veces el piso que Bella compartía con Alice. En ese momento, había dos carpas colocadas, una para las mesas y la otra para lo que parecía ser la pista de baile, la cual estaba vacía. Pero sin duda, la abuela de Angela poseía el mejor y más divertido laberinto. Bella aún recordaba las veces en las que Angela y ella se escondían allí para evadirse del mundo y, de vez en cuando, deseaba poder volver a hacerlo.

No obstante, en esa ocasión esa preciosa parte fue dejada de lado, para darle más relevancia a la zona del banquete. Las tres fueron y ocuparon sus respectivos asientos, todas en la misma mesa, justo a unos pasos de la mesa de bebidas, lo cual agradecieron enormemente. Los invitados fueron apareciendo poco a poco, pero de manera tan lenta, que no fue a partir de las cinco cuando pudieron sentarse a comer.

El menú era exquisito, como era de esperar, pero la única bebida que se servía era champán, lo cual decepcionó profundamente a Irina y Alice. Una vez que acabaron de comer, la tarta fue servida y los discursos recitados y oídos por todos los presentes, las chicas salieron a la pista de baile, en parte por tener un poco de diversión, en parte por la cantidad de champán ingerido.

Bella se lo estaba pasando como nunca, hacía tiempo que no pasaba un buen rato y lo agradeció muchísimo, se sentía feliz, algo que no esperaba que volviera a sentir alguna vez. Pero era raro, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, sin embargo lo intentó ignorar, sólo quería que aquel sentimiento tan cálido que inundaba su pecho siguiese allí un rato más.

Eran ya las siete y media cuando las chicas se volvieron a sentar en sus asientos, riendo.

- Ya veis – rió Bella -. Os he emborrachado y os habéis olvidado de Piiiiiiiiers.

- Callate que tú estás igual – la risilla tonta no cesaba. Las tres estaban en un estado de embriaguez que no debía ser normal.

- Creo que voy a ir a por un poquitín de... - comenzó Bella mientras levantaba un dedo como si hubiese tenido la mejor idea del mundo -, de... de... ¡de champán! Creo que no estoy lo suficientemente borracha.

Las dos mujeres vitorearon sin ninguna vergüenza a Bella, la gente de las mesas contiguas las miraban con mala cara, pero estaban tan ebrias que ni siquiera lo notaron. La muchacha fue acercándose a la mesa con paso lento, no quería caerse ya que se rompería la cabeza debido a los tacones que llevaba puestos.

Antes de llegar a la zona de la bebida se paró y procedió a quitarse los salones(*). Mientras lo hacía, tarea difícil debido a que no veía muy bien, desvió la mirada hacia la pista de baile ya que algo le llamó la atención. Pero los malditos zapatos no querían salir, así que se los dejó puestos y continuó caminando, restándole importancia.

Una vez llegó, cogió la primera botella que vio y se giró, clavando su mirada en algo que no se esperaba para nada. El miedo y la angustia se apoderaron de su cuerpo, aquellos ojos azules, duros y fríos, la observaban atentamente mientras su dueño bebía de una copa. Parecía que la estaba matando sólo con mirarla de esa manera. Bella se giró sobre sí misma rápidamente, dejando la botella otra vez en su lugar y, sintiéndose mucho más despejada que antes, salió corriendo hacia el laberinto.

Hasta llegar allí habrían unos seis metro, sin embargo ella sintió como si fuesen treinta. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio como él se levantaba e iba en su dirección. "Ésto no puede estar pasando" no paraba de decirse mentalmente una y otra vez. Sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad, y justo en el día que había vuelto a sentir algo parecido a lo que llaman felicidad.

Sin poder evitarlo, las palabras que la llevaron hacia su propio infierno se marcaron con fuego en su mente, _"James McCarty, ¿aceptas a Isabella Swan como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe? - Sí, acepto"_. Aquellas últimas palabras no paraban de repetirse. El camino parecía que seguía siendo igual de largo que la principio, quizás era su impresión o quizás no avanzaba por el hecho de que los tacones se le clavasen en la hierba.

Pero lo que era cierto fue que él la estaba siguiendo. No sabía que hacer, ¿correr? No era una opción factible, estaba ebria y la cogería antes de que pudiese dar un paso. ¿Huiría otra vez? Si ya la había encontrado una vez podría hacerlo las veces que quisiera. El terror parecía haberse apoderado de la totalidad del cuerpo de Bella, no había ni una sola célula de su cuerpo que no lo sintiera.

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, pero ya no estaba. Igualmente, prefirió seguir avanzado. Su mirada seguía clavada en el sitio en el que le había visto por última vez cuando, de repente, se chocó con algo duro. Unos brazos la rodearon y la inmovilizaron. _"Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Bella"_.

* * *

_(*)Supongo que lo sabréis, pero igualmente prefiero aclarar jeje. Los tacones tipo "salón" son los de toda la vida, planos, terminados en una ligera punta y el tacón de la altura que se prefiera. _


	4. Capítulo 3

_Hola a todas! Lo primer **agradecer** a las chicas de los favs y alerts, me alentáis a que siga, de verdad, sois un encanto! :P_

_Lo segundo, sé que he tardado muchísimo, mi intención era subirlo la semana pasada pero, a parte de que la inspiración parecía haber salido de fiesta y no volver jamás, estoy llenísima de exámenes en estos momentos, de ahí que no esté particularmente contenta con el resultado de este capítulo. Es cortito, lo sé, y no muy allá, pero prometo compensar con el siguiente ;)_

_Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Capítulo 3

El grito que salió de su garganta pronto fue tapado por una mano grande y fuerte. Bella se movió de manera desesperada, pero parecía que aquel abrazo era como una camisa de fuerza. Las lágrimas asomaban sus ojos mientras su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

Había conseguido escabullirse de su pasado pero éste se empeñaba en volver a salir. Primero fueron las charlas no muy constructivas que mantenía con su madre desde hacía dos meses sobre su reciente entrevista, segundo las cartas anónimas que estaba recibiendo, y por último, aparece el dueño de la correspondencia. Huyó una vez, pero no se veía capaz de volver a hacerlo, había abierto una agencia publicitaria, tenían tanto trabajo que su plantilla aumentó considerablemente a lo largo de los últimos tres años y no, no se veía capaz de renunciar después de haber trabajado tan duro.

—Isabella —la preocupación teñía la voz de Edward mientras zarandeaba el pequeño cuerpo de Bella —, Isabella despierta, ¿qué te pasa?

Bella dejó de intentar soltarse del fuerte agarre de Edward y miró fijamente al hombre que tenía delante. Era todo lo contrario al responsable de sus peores pesadillas. El alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, la cual dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Edward. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia el camino por el que había venido, no había nadie. Parecía que había sido solo una visión y lo más probable es que lo hubiera sido, con la que llevaba encima no le extrañaba. Cerró los ojos por un momento más para después alejarse despacio.

— Yo... esto... lo siento —empezó a la vez que se tocaba el cuello con nerviosismo—. Si me disculpa...

— Oh, no, no, no —dijo Edward cogiéndola del brazo—. Vamos a dar un paseo.

—Ya le he dicho que lo siento —espetó bruscamente Bella—. No quiero ir a ninguna parte con usted.

—Pues parecía que sí querías venir conmigo cuando estabas corriendo hacia aquí —se mofó él—, si a eso se le puede llamar correr...

—Si cree que con esas palabras tan _halagadoras_ me va a convencer está muy equivocado —Bella empezó a andar sin saber a donde se dirigía y pronto se arrepintió, se había metido de lleno en el laberinto.

—Pues parece que lo he conseguido —alardeó él. De repente, ella sintió que la cogía de la mano, la giraba y la pegaba a él. Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros—. Por cierto, me llamo Edward.

El agarre de él se estrechó todavía más cuando se oyó la voz chillona y estridente de una mujer. Edward maldijo, era Tanya. La rubia lo había estado siguiendo sin siquiera pararse a tomar aire. Estaba acorralado en una esquina como un ratón atrapado cuando vio a Bella, y supo que esa era oportunidad para salir corriendo.

Le entraban escalofríos sólo de pensar en Tanya. Era muy guapa y atractiva, pero lo estropeaba cuando abría la boca. En cambio Bella tenía carácter y eso le gustaba, lo excitaba sobremanera. En ese momento la tenía pegada a él, con todo lo que eso significaba. Sus maravillosas curvas debajo de sus ávidas manos. Estaba a punto de dar un paso más cuando la pesadilla volvió a aparecer.

— ¡Edward! —Su voz se iba acercando cada vez más. No se le ocurría ninguna excusa para que pudiese librarse de ella. Sintió que Bella se movía y, cuando sus ojos volvieron a conectarse con los suyos, una estupenda idea le vino a la mente.

— Sígueme el rollo —su voz sonó más ronca de lo que imaginaba mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Bella le miraba enfurecida, seguramente estaría pensando que si tuviese un poquito más de libertad de movimiento le volvería a dar ese rodillazo que le dejó atontado por varios minutos.

—Estás loco si crees que te voy a salvar de _esa_—dijo adivinando sus intenciones—. Tú sólo déjame un poco de espacio que te vas a enterar de quién es Isabella Swan —. Sin poder evitarlo Edward estalló en carcajadas, había dado en la diana.

— ¡EDWARD! —en ese momento, Tanya ya se encontraba donde estaban ellos con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos en jarras —. ¿¡Se puede saber qué estas haciendo aquí con esta rata!? —Sus labios rojos se retiraron hacia atrás con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa—. Con un poco de suerte te espanta como hizo con James, claro... no fue todo lo mujer que tuvo ser y la abandonó. La verdad dudo mucho que lo seas ahora, Bellita —la burla asomaba sus ojos a la vez que la satisfacción de ver como las facciones de Bella se contraían por el dolor que aquellas palabras le produjeron —. Deja a Edward, ya tuviste lo que no era tuyo y no te merecías y viste las consecuencias, no pierdas el tiempo con alguien al que no llegas ni a la suela del zapato.

El dolor se extendía por el cuerpo de Bella, pensaba que el reencuentro con Tanya iba a ser mejor, y más teniendo en cuanta que la había defendido delante de su hermana aunque ella no lo supiera. Irina tenía razón, era un zorra y no podría recuperarse de aquello ni aunque lo intentase con todas sus fuerzas.

Poco a poco el dolor dio paso a la rabia. Bella había cerrado los ojos, Edward la había soltado por fin pero temía que hubiese sido por las palabras de la rubia. En contra de lo que le dictaba la razón, que él la tuviese entre sus brazos la hizo sentir bien, realmente bien, por una vez en su vida... Pero ahora él se había alejado y tenía una perfecta perspectiva de Tanya. La rubia estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras miraba su rostro.

Bella dibujó una sonrisa en su cara haciéndola parecer la mujer más tranquila y buena del mundo. Ante este gesto, la risa de Tanya fue decayendo hasta el punto de desaparecer cuando se encontró a Bella a escasos centímetros de ella.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti? —Preguntó mientras la miraba de arriba a bajo sin poder evitar que el desprecio brillase en sus ojos chocolate—. ¡Lo buena persona que eres! —La afirmación pareció destrozar todos los esquemas que aquella mujer podría tener—. Te entregas tanto a los demás que hasta les haces favores sexuales para complacerles. No es que diga que eres una _puta_, no, que va —la ironía era palpable en las palabras de Bella, pero parecía no notarse tanto al lado de la expresión de idiota que Tanya tenía en la cara.

— ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! —La voz chillona que parecía haber desaparecido volvió de repente haciendo que los oídos de Bella pitasen.

—No tendré lo que hay que tener, pero te aseguro que no voy follándome a todo lo que se mueve —una sonrisa socarrona se fue formando en la expresión de Bella—. Tu hermana tiene razón, eres una zorra.

Después de haber dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y fue por el camino que había tomado en un principio. Se iba adentrando en el laberinto todo lo rápido que podía. Sabía que Tanya no la iba a seguir hasta allí, con lo tonta que era se perdería.

Sus tacones se metían en la tierra húmeda. A la vez que Bella iba avanzando su confianza iba decayendo. Giró hacia la derecha cuando se encontró con una bifurcación, sabía que por allí se iría a una parte del jardín que poca gente conocía.

Bella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos, pero ahora era la furia que sentía la causante. No pudo evitar que los sollozos se mezclasen también. Tuvo que apoyar sus manos sobre una de las paredes del laberinto. Poco tiempo después Bella apoyó también su frente mientras respiraba acompasadamente para intentar calmarse, pero unos pasos la sobresaltaron.

Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta y encararle con una dura mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó tajante a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y cerraba los puños de igual manera a su espalda.

— Felicitarte —la voz ronca y sensual de Edward hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendida. Pensaba que iba a salir corriendo como hacían todos al enterarse de su pasado. Bella intentó por años eliminar aquellos recuerdos, pero su madre se encargó de que todo NY se enterara... —. Sólo lamento que no la pegaras —dijo mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

— ¿Acaso te gusta ver a dos mujeres pegándose? —Preguntó una escéptica Bella. Intentó pasar de largo por el lado derecho de Edward pero éste se lo impidió.

—No creas que te vas a ir tan pronto —Bella vio cómo Edward la miraba de arriba abajo y pudo ver claramente la excitación en su mirada —. Me estás volviendo loco con ese vestido.

— Uy, no, no, no, no —exclamó Bella mientras caminaba hacia atrás—. Sé por dónde van los tiros y te aseguro que no va a suceder nada de lo que está pasando por tu cabeza ahora mismo.

— ¿Y qué crees que está pasando por mi cabeza? —Su cuerpo se fue acercando al de Bella. Ésta fue dando más pasos hacia atrás hasta que se topó con la pared del laberinto. Aquello parecía la típica película en la que la mujer caía como una tonta ante los encantos de él, pero ella estaba decidida a no hacerlo, a olvidarse de las sensaciones que experimentó cuando las manos de él se pegaron a su espalda y la acercó de golpe. Olvidar la dureza que sintió contra su vientre y el escalofrío de anticipación que le recorrió el cuerpo. Un intento por liberar su mente de imágenes no muy decentes fue el carraspeo que emitió.

—Creo que ya lo has dejado bastante claro —intentó mantener a raya el fuego que asomaba sus ojos. Pegó sus manos a su pecho y empujó con todas sus fuerzas—. Pero yo también he dejado clara mi posición. Si me disculpas —todos sus esfuerzos por alejarle fueron en vano, ya que estaba hasta más cerca todavía. Él se había acercado a su boca sin que ella se diera cuenta, y ahora volvían a estar en la misma posición que cuando Tanya los interrumpió. Su aliento le rozaba la cara y se abría paso entre los labios de Bella. Sabía tan bien que creyó derretirse de un momento a otro. Sin poder evitarlo se relamió los labios y, momentos después, la boca de Edward se encontraba sobre la suya.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido la siempre encantadora Tanya? Se ve que Bella esconde un pasado "turbio" jeje. ¿Y el encontronazo con Edward?_

_Me gustaría mucho que me dejarais vuestras opiniones, con las cuales espero mejorar. Las espero con entusiasmo._

_Muchos besillos a todas!_

_Valentine ^.^_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Hola a todas! Aquí os dejo el capítulo, que como prometí, es más largo que el anterior :P_

_Muchísimas **gracias** por los fravs, alerts, y el comentario, os lo agradezco de veras! ^.^_

_Sin más dilación, os dejo leer :D_

* * *

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Se sentía tan bien que se olvidó de todo. Sus manos cobraron vida y le acarició. Primero los brazos musculosos que la apretaban agradablemente, después los hombros, los cuales eran más grandes de lo que había imaginado ella; y por último su cuello y su cabeza.

Bella metió los dedos agarrando pedazos de mechones castaños, desordenándole el pelo. Tiró levemente de él y oyó como Edward gemía. Los brazos de él se apretaron más contra ella y los movimientos de sus labios se volvieron más exigentes. Bella le lamió suavemente el labio inferior para después darle pequeños mordiscos, provocando que la lengua de Edward se colara en su boca, explorándola.

Los dedos de Bella seguían moviéndose como con vida propia. Le acercó más a sí, esta vez era ella la que lo saboreaba a él, tan dulce pero amargo, una mezcla que Bella creía no poder resistir por mucho tiempo más.

Las manos de él empezaron a moverse también, recorriéndole la espalda, el costado derecho, sus caderas, haciendo pasar escalofríos de placer por el cuerpo de Bella. Edward apartó su boca de la de ella y siguió por su cuello, haciendo un pequeño camino de besos para después volver a recorrerlo con la lengua.

Bella creyó derretirse cuando él le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. Simplemente con eso, Edward había hecho que se excitara hasta puntos insospechados. El cuerpo de ella echaba fuego, al igual que el de Edward.

— ¿Sigues estando tan segura como antes? —Las poderosas manos de Edward cogieron las de Bella y las posicionó por encima de la cabeza de ella, dejándola indefensa. Él se separó un poco, admirándola. Bella vio la lujuria impresa en sus ojos, mezclada con una sombra oscura que no logró identificar, pero que le recordó a la persona de la que había huido. Edward se lamió los labios igual que hacía él. Le pasó su dedo índice por entre los pechos, igual que solía hacer él. La cogió del cuello y la obligó a besarle como hacía él.

— No... —Susurró Bella, moviéndose—. Déjame... —Pero él parecía no escuchar. Seguía aplastando su boca contra la de ella, tan ferozmente como recordaba que hacía James.

—Vamos —rió—. Sabes que lo estás disfrutando —la voz de Edward sonaba ronca y con un deje malicioso, algo que hizo asustar a Bella.

— ¡Suéltame! —Con ese grito Bella le empujó. La mirada de él, en ese momento, era de completo desconcierto. ¿Qué había hecho? Según él, nada malo, sólo quería pasárselo bien...

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle el motivo de ese cambio tan drástico, ya que ella salió corriendo, dejándolo solo en medio de un estúpido laberinto. Cómo saldría de allí, no lo sabía, pero lo conseguiría e iría en busca de Bella. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Ella había aceptado gustosa las atenciones que él le había dado.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Le había dejado con una terrible erección en los pantalones. Tendría que encontrar a otra que le complaciese, si no, explotaría.

Bella salió por la misma entrada por la que entró en apenas unos minutos, había estado corriendo. Se intentó tranquilizar, no quería asustar a sus amigas con la cara que seguro tenía que tener. Pasó al lado de la mesa de bebidas con la intención de volver a sentarse, pero se giró y volvió para inspeccionar la dichosa mesa. Sólo había refrescos y el mísero champán. Pero eso sería suficiente.

Decidida, cogió la primera botella que vio y fue a sentarse. Únicamente Irina estaba en la mesa, pero como si no estuviese. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos y sus ojos cerrados. Estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera el estruendo de la música conseguía despertarla.

Ceñuda, Bella abrió la botella con uno de los cuchillos de la mesa, haciendo que la espuma cayese sobre los platos, empapando todo. Miró a la cantidad de vasos que había desperdigados, parecía que había el doble que antes. ¿Qué habrían estado haciendo durante su ausencia? Le daba igual, eligió uno al azar y lo lleno hasta los topes del líquido dorado. De un trago se lo bebió y, cuando iba a volver a llenarlo, se quedó pensando y prefirió beber directamente de la botella. Sabía que parecía una borracha, pero los recuerdos eran demasiado fuertes y aterradores como para que pudiera estar lúcida y sobrevivir.

Después de beberse tres cuartos de la botella se vio preparada para olvidar lo ocurrido. Se levantó a trompicones de la mesa. Parecía que su plan había surtido efecto, no lograba andar dos pasos sin desviarse otros dos hacia los lados, y qué decir de razonar. Su mente no procesaba la información que sus sentidos le mandaban.

De repente, vio a una persona que seguro la haría olvidarse incluso de quién era, Riley, el primo de Irina. El susodicho estaba en medio de la pista de baile, bailando, o lo que fuese que estaba haciendo, con Alice. Llevaba la camisa blanca desabrochada hasta el comienzo de su pecho, sus pantalones negros le quedaban un poquito más ajustados de lo normal, pero así era él.

Riley parecía el típico rompecorazones de turno, con su pelo rubio largo y recogido siempre en una coleta, que le quedaba de maravilla; sus ojos azules cielo le daban un brillo juguetón, y sus labios finos y rosados atraían a cualquiera con sólo una sonrisa. También parecía el chico perfecto con el que todas sueñan, pero había un pequeño problema, a él le iban los tíos, más concretamente el oso que tenía al lado, Demetri.

Hacían una pareja extraña, los dos de complexión fuerte, con el pelo largo, uno rubio y el otro negro como el carbón, tan masculinos. Sin embargo con el tiempo llegó a hacerse a la idea.

— ¡Mira quién viene por ahí! —Gritó Alice mientras avanzaba y la cogía de la mano para que se acercase más rápido.

—Oish nena, no sabíamos dónde te habías metido —la incredulidad en la voz de Riley le pareció demasiado graciosa y no pudo contener la risa, seguramente el efecto del alcohol ayudaba sobremanera.

—Piers volvió listilla —le echó en cara Alice—, y venía con unos amiguitos muuuy interesantes.

—Sí —dijo con pesar Demetri—. La muy puta ha conseguido los móviles de todos, y yo ninguno, con lo guapo que soy —las carcajadas de Bella aumentaron ante la imagen que le ofreció el hombre cuando se quitaba el pelo negro de la cara y levantaba la cabeza a modo de indignación.

— ¡Oye, tú! —Gritó Riley ofendido—. ¿Yo no te soy suficiente? Ya te quedas sin follar durante a saber cuánto.

— ¿Qué? —Se quejó Demetri—. Sabes que es broma, yo solo te quiero a ti.

— ¡Aaaaaah! —Dijo el rubio a la vez que levantaba las dos manos—. Haber mantenido esos ojos en el lugar en el que debían y haber cerrado la boca.

— Dejaos ya de historias —por fin Bella consiguió articular palabra —. ¡He venido a bailar y a pasármelo bien, no a oír vuestras discusiones!

— ¡Bella se nos desmelena! —Gritó la pequeñaja mientras levantaba el puño derecho por encima de su cabeza a modo de victoria—. Voy a ir a buscar el regalito que tenía preparado para esta noche... creo que lo tenía Irina. ¿Dónde estará metida? —La duende miró hacia todos lados, pero al ser tan pequeña, apenas alcanzó a ver nada.

— Estaba dur... —hipó Bella —...miendo, sobre la mesa —la risa volvió a acudir.

— Ahora mismo vuelvo —canturreó Alice —. Ya aprenderá a no volver a dormirse, ya... —Las amenazas de Alice se fueron con ella y los tres se miraron divertidos, a saber qué le haría a la pobre muchacha.

— No me has contestado, nena —se quejó Riley a la vez que cogía de la cintura a Bella y bailaban lentamente.

— ¡Ja! ¿Ahora quién tiene los ojos en quién? —Bufó Demetri.

— Cariño —respondió el rubio. Si las miradas matasen Demetri estaría a diez metros bajo tierra —. Cállate.

— ¡Demetri! —Gritó una voz—. ¡Ven a hacernos una foto!

— Joder —gruñó el moreno—. Estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí...

— Bueno, ahora ya me puedes decir —rió Riley, mientras veía como su novio de alejaba.

—Mmmm... —empezó Bella—. Si te digo la verdad no me acuerdo muy bien... —No pudo evitar volver a reírse.

—Con el pedo que llevas no me extraña —Riley se unió a sus risas y siguieron bailando al son de la lenta canción.

—Mira, por allí vienen Alice e Irina —musitó Bella. La lengua se le trababa, pero le daba igual.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Dónde está Demetri? —Preguntó la rubia cuando llegó a su lado—. Bueno, da igual, más para nosotros. Vamos a sentarnos en esas mesas que están alejadas, allí no nos verá nadie.

Los cuatro fueron hacia donde indicó Irina y se sentaron tranquilamente. La rubia sacó tres cigarros, bueno, en realidad porros y los repartió. Resultó que Riley y Bella tendrían que compartir uno ya que las otras dos fueron tan egoístas que quisieron uno entero.

La música seguía sonando alegremente, llenando el aire de notas. Ninguno de ellos sospechaba lo que pasaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Edward les estaba mirando ceñudo, especialmente a una de ellos, a Bella. Se había escabullido en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y cuando por fin logra salir de ese maldito sitio en el que se había metido voluntariamente, ve que estaba bailando con el rubio toda abrazadita y llena de amor.

La copa que sostenía en la mano se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Había intentado evitar a Tanya, pero después de tres intentos fallidos, aceptó a regañadientes que ella se quedara junto a él. Quizás le serviría para poder resolver el pequeño problema que el diablo de ojos chocolates, había provocado.

Giró su mirada hacia la derecha y vio a la rubia enfrascada en una conversación sobre zapatos con una mujer mayor, de unos sesenta y cinco años. Estaba dándole la espalda, así que pudo admirar el cuerpo escultural de la mujer. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de todo tipo, y todas ellas requerían un sitio en el que pudiesen estar solos.

Su mente seguía pensando inconscientemente en las reacciones que había tenido la castaña. Había demostrado tener algo de pasión. Justo antes de que su actitud cambiara había sentido como las caderas de ella se movían con vida propia contra su miembro duro. Lo deseaba, eso estaba claro, pero la negativa que recibió después rompió los esquemas de Edward.

Movió la cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su mente. Lo único importante ahora era saciarse. Se giró sutilmente hacia el lado de Tanya y le acarició el principio de sus nalgas. Sintió como ella se tensaba. Cuando giró la cara, pudo ver que el deseo teñía sus ojos. Él le sonrió de lado, de la manera que sabía que volvía locas a las mujeres.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la casa, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la rubia. Poco tiempo después sintió los pasos apresurados de ella a su espalda. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que asomó sus labios, cómo conocía a las mujeres de su calaña.

Entró por una de las ventanas abiertas de una habitación. Estaba a oscuras, pero sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente. Se quedó quieto en la estancia, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos. Sintió como unas manos pequeñas le acariciaban los hombros y cerró los ojos. Aquella sensación era placentera, pero le recordaba a las caricias que Bella le había dado.

Cogió una de las muñecas de Tanya y la puso delante suyo. Su mirada era puro fuego, intenso y salvaje. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, la cogió del cuello y la besó salvajemente. Arrugó un poco la nariz, sabía a alcohol.

Le soltó la muñeca y la apretó por la cintura, haciendo que sintiese su tremenda erección. La llevó hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, apoyándola no muy suavemente. Sus manos empezaron a vagar por el cuerpo de ella, mientras que Tanya hacía lo propio.

Edward no podía aguantar más, las imágenes de la Bella pasional y excitada que vio en el laberinto, no paraban de llegar a su mente. Sabía que si no acababa con eso ya, la polla le iba a estallar.

Le levantó el vestido a la rubia mientras con la otra mano se desabrochaba el cinturón. Los jadeos de la rubia le inundaban. Estaba tan excitado que a punto estuvo de cometer un error que quizás lamentaría.

—Espera, tengo que ponerme el condón —dicho esto, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó uno.

—Deja que te lo ponga —la voz de Tanya sonó ronca y hambrienta a oídos de Edward. Se dejó hacer.

No pudo aguantar mucho, cuando ella acabó, cosa que pareció durar una eternidad, la penetró de golpe. La mujer no llevaba nada debajo del vestido, como había dicho, conocía a las de su especia.

El ruido de la fiesta se entremezclaba con los jadeos y gemidos de Tanya y Edward, atronadores chillidos por parte de la primera y graves gruñidos por parte del segundo.

El olor de Tanya, amargo, envolvía a Edward. No le gustaba nada, pero algún precio tenía que pagar. No paraba de recordar el aroma de Bella, dulce y apetitoso. Meneó la cabeza y embistió más fuerte a Tanya, sentía el orgasmo, estaba a punto. El grito de Tanya creyó haberlo dejado sordo. Unos momentos más tarde sintió el éxtasis recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

Sin mirar a la rubia, salió de ella, se sacó el condón, cerró sus pantalones y salió por la ventana, dejando a una no tan sorprendida Tanya.

Intentó no mirar al grupo en el que se encontraba Bella. Siguió su camino hasta donde se encontraba Emmett. Le conocía desde no hacía mucho. Emmett era abogado, y uno de los mejores. Su empresa parecía haberse salido del buen camino debido a la mala gestión de uno de sus empleados. Alec Vulturi se llamaba el condenado. Había estado robándole una suma millonaria desde que entró a trabajar en su compañía. Por supuesto, le denunció y llegaron a juicio. Parecía que iba a perder cuando le recomendaron a Emmett. Por entonces no era tan conocido, sin embargo su bufete había hecho un buen trabajo con él y se desenvolvió a las mil maravillas.

Y desde entonces el grandullón le aconsejaba. Se dirigió hacia él. Estaba sentado en la mesa, hablando por teléfono a la vez que escribía en una pequeña libreta. Cuando se sentó frente a él, éste levantó la vista y le indicó que ahora estaba con él. Minutos después, Emmett colgó.

—Tengo una estupenda noticia para ti —anunció.

— ¿A sí? Espero que sea una propuesta productiva.

—Te aseguro que lo es —se reclinó sobre su silla y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Recuerdo que me dijiste que querías aumentar tus acciones en empresas relacionadas con tu sector.

— ¿Y?

—Pues he encontrado a la persona perfecta —Emmett juntó las manos encima de la mesa y sonrió triunfante—. Isabella Swan.

Ajeno a Edward y a Emmett, estaba el miserable que le destruyó la vida a Bella. Ella no había soñado con su presencia, no, había estado allí con la intención de ir a coger lo que era suyo. Quería asustarla, que le tuviese el miedo y respeto que le debería de tener a su marido. Meterla en cintura, como tantas veces había hecho.

Después de su boda, Bella demostró ser más salvaje y rebelde de lo que James podía soportar. Las medidas que había tomado habían resultado efectivas, ya se lo había dicho su padre. Y ahora, después de siete años, volvía.

Durante más de tres años no supo nada de esa cobarde, fue hacía sólo dos años cuando supo en lo que se había convertido, una de las publicistas de más éxito. Y eso quería decir dinero, aquel amigo del hombre que te acompañaba en lo bueno y en lo malo. Y él lo había pasado muy mal, todo gracias a ella. Juró que se lo cobraría y por eso se encontraba allí.

Conseguiría que la empresa de Isabella fuese suya, costase lo que costase. Y parecía que la suerte le sonreía. Se encontraba escondido con una cámara entre sus manos, justo delante del grupo en el que se encontraba ella. Todos fumaban, lo que parecía ser, marihuana.

Una risa maliciosa brotó de la garganta de James a la vez que tomaba las fotos de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Estaba seguro de que la prensa rosa neoyorquina estaría muy interesada en lo que hacía su querida esposa.

* * *

_Parece que las cosas se están poniendo un poco feas... Bella está muy atormentada por su pasado y se ahoga en la bebida, como todos hemos hecho alguna vez. ¿Qué os ha parecido la vuelta de James? Menudo cabronazo..._

_Espero vuestras opinioones :D_

_Muchisimos besillos,_

_Valentine ^.^_


	6. Capítulo 5

_Hola a todas! Primero **agradecer** los favs, alerts y coentarios, sois un amor! :D_

_Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el capítulo, un poco más largo que el anterior ;)_

* * *

Capítulo 5

El molesto pitido del despertador resonó en la cabeza de Bella. Alice se removió a su lado, cogió la almohada que tenía Irina sobre la cabeza y la arrojó contra el atronador chirrido. La rubia se levantó y, dando un grito a modo de reproche, le quitó la almohada a la duende.

Murmurando lo que parecía una sarta de insultos contra Irina, Alice se levantó haciendo que la cama se moviera como si estuviesen en una montaña rusa, o eso le pareció a Bella. Con un chillido demasiado agudo, Alice les ordenó que se levantasen ya o perderían el avión. Parecía que la pequeñaja no estaba de humor esa mañana.

Cuatro horas más tarde las tres estaban tumbadas una sobre otras en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Cada una de ellas con las gafas de sol puestas y los vasos de café desperdigados por algún lugar en un radio de medio metro. Por suerte sus maletas las habían dejado y no se les ocurrió la magnífica idea de traer bolsas de mano.

La gente a su alrededor hablaba sin parar, los niños corrían y Bella sentía que ya no podía más. Un teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Los gruñidos por parte suya y de Irina hicieron reaccionar a Alice, la cual lo cogió rápidamente.

Bella no sabía qué era peor, escuchar las quejas de Alice o escucharla reír como una tonta a la vez que se escribía mensajitos con vete a saber quién.

Pero pareció que Dios había oído sus plegarias y por fin se oyó por los megáfonos la ronca voz de un hombre que anunciaba el embarque de las personas con destino a Nueva York. Desperezándose de su asiento, Bella cogió su bolso y el café que resultó estar en la silla de al lado.

Durante todo el viaje, Alice no paró de hablar con el misterioso hombre, por lo que habían deducido la rubia y Bella, del que no quería ni mencionar palabra. Irina, sentada a la izquierda de Bella, le dijo que costase lo que costase lograría sonsacarle información a la duende.

Si se paraba a pensarlo, los cambios de humor de Alice se daban bastante en la última temporada. Ahora estaba sonriendo, ahora hablaba por teléfono y después de colgar se ponía tan furiosa que parecía una bomba a punto de estallar. Al principio no le había dado mucha importancia porque suponía que su ayudante, Jennifer, habría roto algo como siempre hacía. Bella le había advertido que la echara, peor Alice siempre se arrepentía en el último momento.

Picada por la curiosidad dirigió sutilmente la mirada hacia el teléfono que escondía no tan bien como ella pensaba. Los dedos de Alice volaban demasiado rápido sobre el teclado y no podía acabar las respuestas que el misterioso hombre le daba. Pero por los me dijiste que ibas a venir; no, no la he visto; sí, me está persiguiendo; ya lo sabes, yo solo te quiero a ti; y, tienes que conocer a mis padres... La mandíbula de Bella se abrió bruscamente haciéndola parecer una completa idiota. ¿De verdad había leído yo sólo te quiero a ti y tienes que conocer a mis padres?

- ¡Mary Alice Brandon! - la sorprendió Bella – ¿Se puede saber por qué no nos cuentas que un hombre te está diciendo que te quiere a ti y quiere que conozcas a sus padres?

- ¡El qué! - gritó Irina ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la azafata más cercana. La furia parecía haber arraigado peligrosamente en ella –. ¿Cómo era lo que me decías ayer? Cómo es que te has dejado "cazar"; imagínate conocer a sus padres, te harán la...

- La vida imposible – la interrumpió Alice dando un suspiro -. Sí, por desgracia aún me acuerdo de lo que dije ayer, pero no es lo mismo.

- ¡Cómo no va a ser lo mismo! - le echó en cara la rubia conteniendo la voz esta vez -. No esperes que te cuente nada la próxima vez que me pase algo, si tú no lo haces yo tampoco – ya empezaban otra vez... Irina se cruzó de brazos y volvió a ponerse recta en su asiento frunciendo el ceño.

- Alice – empezó cuidadosamente Bella una vez recordó algo importante -. ¿Desde cuándo llevas saliendo con ese chico?

- No estoy saliendo con él, lista – esto último iba claramente hacia Irina, ya que le envió una mirada envenenada. Después de un momento volvió a su posición inicial y adoptó la misma postura que la rubia -. Es sólo uno de mis amiguitos.

- Claaaro, como si los follamigos quisieran que sus "amiguitas" conocieran a sus padres – murmuró Irina lo suficientemente alto como para que Alice la oyera.

- No intentes negarlo Alice – advirtió Bella.

- Está bien – casi escupió -. Le conocí hace siete meses, su esposa compró uno de mis cuadros y él estaba en la última exposición, a la que por cierto no pudisteis venir.

- ¿¡Te estás follando a un tío casado! - gritó en susurros Irina con los ojos abiertos como platos -. No te creía tan zorra -. Inesperadamente la rubia empezó a reírse descontroladamente -. ¡Esa es mi Alice!

- ¿A ti te gustaría que Félix se liara con otra mientras está contigo? - espetó Bella haciendo que Irina enmudeciera -. Eso mismo pensaba yo -. Se giró hacia Alice, la cual la estaba mirando con aquellos ojos azules vidriosos -. Alice, ¿no fue la semana pasada cuando, si no recuerdo mal, estuviste con otro tío?

- No – dijo ásperamente mientras la miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas -. Bueno, sí... no... sí... ¡yo que sé! - se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras suspiraba sonoramente -. Era el mismo, sólo que no os lo dije porque no quería que montarais la misma escena que ahora.

- No es ninguna escena Alice – contestó Bella mientras la miraba con preocupación -. No habríamos sorprendido sin duda, pero nos habríamos alegrado, ¿a que sí Irina? - preguntó dándole un puntapié a la rubia para que saliese de aquel extraño enmudecimiento.

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí claro que sí Alice – después de menear la cabeza para retirar los oscuros pensamientos sobre Félix con otra mujer y las posibles maneras de descuartizar la, Irina volvió a centrar toda su atención en Alice.

- Se llama Jasper Whitlock – dijo con un suspiro -. Sé que no está bien lo que hago, que mi familia es propensa a los divorcios por la misma razón, pero no pude evitarlo. Es el hombre más amable, cariñoso, divertido, fuerte, atento, y qué hablar de su habilidad en la cama – se relamió los labios -. Me estoy poniendo cachonda sólo de pensarlo.

- ¡Alice! - reprochó Bella -. Un poco de seriedad mujer...

- Vale, vale. Su mujer se llama María.

- Pero Alice, está casado...

- Lo sé – dijo con frustración -. Pero me ha dicho que están divorciándose – la ilusión brillaba en la mirada de Alice. Bella no podía hacer otra cosa que rezar porque fuera cierto, ya que sabía que en el 99% de los casos nunca dejaban a sus esposas, pero esperaba de todo corazón que así fuera.

- Espera un momento, ¿Jasper Whistlock has dicho? - preguntó Irina mientras le temblaba el ojo izquierdo -. Si no recuerdo mal, estamos trabajando en un proyecto para una tal María Whistlock... renombrada diseñadora...

- Sí, eso también lo sé – sollozó Alice mientras volvía a taparse la cara -. No sabes lo difícil que es verle cuando estoy en la agencia con la puta esa – la rabia teñía la voz de Alice, pero Bella no era capaz de decirle ni una sola palabra, estaba como petrificada. ¿María Whistlock? Esa mujer les haría ganar muchísimo dinero, era demasiado caprichosa y mimada para su gusto, pero era hermosa como una diosa. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero aquí el papel de zorra lo tendría su amiga y la víctima sería su clienta.

- ¿Ella sabe algo ? - fue lo único que le salió, y aún así sentía la garganta reseca.

- Creo que sí – contestó -. Pero ella también tiene sus líos así que le da un poco igual no pasar las noches con su marido, lo que de verdad quiere es joderme a mí.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva diciéndote que se iba a divorciar de ella? - esta vez fue Irina la que habló.

- ¿Tres meses, quizás dos? - Alice las miró suplicando clemencia -. Sé lo que me vais a decir, que no la va a dejar nunca, pero me lo ha prometido, y él es un hombre de palabra.

- Alice... - empezó Bella -. Hablas como si le conocieras de toda la vida y sólo lleváis viéndoos siete meses.

- ¿No podríais sólo desearme suerte y alegraros por mí? - el dolor inundaba las palabras de Alice mientras que ésta no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran sin permiso de sus ojos.

_- Señores y señoras, les rogamos abróchense los cinturones, el avión ejecutará el aterrizaje en breve. Gracias por elegir American Airlines._

- Ya hablaremos más tarde de ésto Alice – advirtió Irina.

Durante todo el camino a casa no pudo parar de pensar en lo que les había contado su amiga. ¿Qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante? No podía perder la cuenta de Whistlock ya que valoraba más de lo que podía perder. Y lo peor de todo era que la mujer se pasaba casi todos los días en la oficina para verificar que su proyecto avanzaba adecuadamente, algo que le fue indiferente hasta ese momento. ¿Cómo iba a mirarla sin que sus ojos expresasen "mi mejor amiga se está tirando a tu marido"?

A parte de ésto, Bella tenía que mantener una seria conversación con la pintora. Según había dicho durante el camino a la recepción de la boda, Alice no quería volver a probar la maría, pero no sabía de dónde había sacado tres porros. Quizás era su exagerada imaginación pero, ¿estaría recurriendo Alice a las drogas para refugiarse del hecho de que el tal Jasper no dejara a su mujer?

No sabía la respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que se había formulado hasta el momento, pero confiaba en que Alice fuese lo bastante fuerte como para resistir el dolor que todo aquello podría causarle.

De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba a unas tres manzanas de su casa. Un sentimiento de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de la la joven, sin embargo éste pronto desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que debía ir ala oficina a recoger algunas muestras que le habían dejado sus ayudantes el viernes pasado.

Tras indicarle al conductor la nueva dirección recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la banqueta cerrando los ojos. No pudo evitarlo, sus pensamientos volaron hacia aquel oscuro y húmedo laberinto, aquel en el que se había sentido deseada, en el que un hombre alto y espectacular la había besado ferozmente y sin su permiso, o eso quería pensar ella.

Sintió que un leve calor se formaba entre sus piernas, así que decidió poner fin al curso que estaba tomando su pensamiento.

Tras otras cuantas manzanas más, Bella pagó al taxista y bajó rápidamente para entrar en el enorme edificio. El guarda la saludó amablemente, como solía hacer. Subió al ascensor y apretó el botón 16. Pacientemente, esperó a que las puertas se abriesen cada dos o tres pisos y, cunado al fin llegó, atravesó el vestíbulo como alma que lleva el diablo.

La secretaria se quedó con el saludo en la boca, pero el mensajero que había traído el ramo de flores había insistido en que se las diera a Bella tan pronto como llegase. Lauren fue hacia el despacho de la morena y llamó suavemente, recibiendo un seco pase.

- Señora Swan, han llegado estas flores esta mañana – dijo mientras dejaba a las susodichas encima del escritorio de una sorprendida Bella -. Si me permite el atrevimiento, me parecen un poco sencillas para que un hombre se las regale a una mujer.

- Gracias por tu observación Lauren, espero no tener que recordatle cuáles son tus obligaciones para con esta empresa – la mirada dura que Bella le lanzó la dejó de piedra, nunca podía entablar cualquier tipo de conversación con esa arpía. Apunto estuvo de gritarle malfollada a la cara -

- A saber quién es el loco quien le ha mandado estas flores a la víbora – murmuró mientras se volvía a dirigir hacia la puerta.

- Un fallo más Lauren y recoges tus cosas – a la aludida se le erizó el vello de la nuca, no quería que la volviesen a despedir, sólo hacía dos semanas que trabajaba allí -. Yo no soy tan comprensiva como Alice, no dudaré en echarte. Si yo fuera tú le advertiría lo mismo a tu hermana Jennifer.

- Si, señora – con esto salió por la puerta. Una vez estuvo segura que no podría oírla empezó a insultar como si de un camionero se tratase.

Bella siguió buscando por todo el despacho, no lograba encontrar su proyecto personal, ¿qué demonios había hecho con él? Si no recordaba mal lo dejó junto a las otras.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó mientras se daba un golpe en la frente -. Me lo llevé a casa. Si es que soy tonta...

Estuvo a punto de salir del despacho cuando las flores volvieron a llamar su atención. A ella no le parecieron nada sencillas, de hecho un poco pomposas. Se acercó con desgana y cogió la tarjeta. Una vez hizo esto, el olor a rosas le llenó las fosas nasales, ¿quién le habría podido enviar flores? Sin duda, eso era nuevo.

Abrió la tarjeta y leyó: _Una ofrenda a mí nueva socia. Cullen._. ¿Cullen?¿Nuevo socio? No se acordaba de nada. Con un suspiro de resignación se metió la tarjeta en el bolso y salió por la puerta con los proyectos bajo el brazo. Una vez pasó por delante de la secretaria le ordenó que metiera las flores en un jarrón y les pusiera agua.

Aunque se mataba pensándolo, no recordaba que fuera a tener ningún nuevo socio. Así que decidió llamar a Emmett. Después de dos timbrazos, el oso respondió:

- ¿Qué coño quieres? - la voz ronca y grave le indicó a Bella que lo había despertado.

- Buenos días a ti también, Emmett – rió -. Por casualidad no sabrás quién es Cullen, ¿verdad?

- Es el nuevo socio del que te hablé ayer – dijo dubitativo tras un par de segundos -. ¿No te acuerdas?

- ¿Ayer? - repitió sorprendida. Con la resaca con la que se levantó no le extrañaba que no se acordase de nada -. Esto...

- Da igual – la interrumpió Emmett -. Mañana va a venir para ver las condiciones del acuerdo.

- ¿Acuerdo?

- Bella, ¿estás bines? - Emmett parecía realmente preocupado. No era normal en ella estar tan despistada -. Fuiste tú la que me dijiste que ahora que empezabas a expandirte necesitarías a otro socio que ayudase en la financiación.

- Sí – respondió Bella mientras chocaba la cabeza contra la entrada del ascensor, la cual se abrió de repente haciendo que Bella casi cayese dentro -. Entonces mañana nos vemos. Adiós.

¿Qué le pasaba? Sin duda la noche anterior no le había sentado muy bien, ni el alcohol ni la maría, y, aunque ella no quisiese reconocerlo, el encontronazo con aquel hombre la había dejado más indispuesta de lo que querría estar.

Lo único que sabía de él era que se llamaba Edward y fue uno de los pajes del novio, por tanto uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero Ben nació en Inglaterra, así que lo debería de haber conocido allí. Pero las cosas no le cuadraban, ¿cómo podría haberle conocido allí si tenía acento americano? Puede que hubiese estudiado en alguna universidad inglesa. O puede que Ben hubiese venido a estudiar a EEUU, ahora mismo no recordaba ese dato.

Sin duda, no podría encontrarla allí, pero sabía su nombre, algo que podría ser un inconveniente. Sin embargo, el deseo, que volvió a aparecer como un Fénix de sus cenizas, no la dejaba en paz desde el laberinto. Hacía mucho tiempo que un hombre no la hacía sentir de esa manera, y pudo jurar que sintió fuego corriendo por sus venas. ¿Cómo era posible?

Sin saber cómo, ya había llegado a su apartamento. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta vio que esta estaba ya abierta. Maldijo mentalmente a Alice, siempre la dejaba así. Pero lo que se encontró cuando entró no fue precisamente la escena que se había imaginado.

Todos los muebles estaban fuera de su sitio, los libros que antes llenaban las estanterías estaban desperdigados por todo el salón. Los cuadros había desaparecido, al igual que la televisión y los demás aparatos electrónicos.

Desesperada, inspeccionó toda la casa para darse cuenta de que todo estaba igual de saqueado. Pero parecía que el ladrón se cebó con su habitación, la peor de todas. Su preciosa cama con dosel estaba rota, la ropa del armario arrugada y en su mayor parte destrozada. Al igual que en las otras habitaciones toda la tecnología fue robada, sin embargo lo que más angustia le dio fue no vio su portátil. Todo su trabajo estaba metido en el maldito disco duro.

Corrió dentro de la habitación y empezó a rebuscar enloquecidamente. No lo encontraba, no lo encontraba. Su mente no paraba de repetir esas tres palabras, las cuales parecían resonar cada vez más alto. Cuando llegó a la cama y levantó la manchada colcha, se encontró con su portátil y un sobre amarillo encima.

Confundida y aliviada al mismo tiempo, abrió el sobre para encontrarse con la portada de la peor revista de prensa rosa de EEUU y una carta. Decidió leer primero la carta.

_Mi muy estimada esposa,_

_ Como habrás podido comprobar he cogido una pequeña parte de lo que me pertenece. Pero no creas que aquí va a acabar todo. Por suerte, ayer estuve en la mansión de la tan agradable y simpática abuela de tu amiga Angela._

_ Y ¿sabes qué? Saqué unas fotos muy comprometedoras para ti pero muy beneficiosas para mí. Ya sabes lo que viene ahora, ¿no? Quiero que me ingreses 100.000$ en la cuenta habitual si no quieres que la revista, que tan cortésmente te que adjuntado, salga mañana por la mañana. No sabes lo que les encanta a estas perras difamar información, y lo bien que pagan por ello._

_ Te dejo el portátil como una muestra de mi preocupación por tu trabajo. No quisiera que quedases en la ruina._

_ Siempre tuyo y con amor,_

_ James._

Rápidamente cogió el teléfono y marcó el número del detective que se encargaba de su caso. Ésto no era nada nuevo para Bella, era la tercera vez, y siempre con las mismas condiciones. Aunque quería evitarlo, no podía dejar de sentir el mismo miedo y la misma angustia que la arrinconaban y la hacían terriblemente vulnerable.

- Detective Jacob Black – contestó una voz grave y fría -. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Sr. Black – comenzó Bella -. Soy Isabella Swan, ha vuelto a pasar otra vez.

- ¿Está segura que ha sido el Sr. McCatry?

- Sí, no me cabe duda – respondió inmediatamente -. Esta vez ha dejado incluso una nota específica con todo lo que quería, no ha llamado.

- De acuerdo. Estaremos en su casa dentro de un cuarto de hora.

- Por favor, con la mayor discreción posible – susurró la mujer.

- No se preocupe, puede contar con nosotros.

Una vez hubo colgado, se dejó caer sobre la cama y lloró como hacía mucho no hacía. ¿Por qué le pasaba ésto a ella? ¿Qué había hecho mal para que la vida la castigara tan duramente en el ámbito personal y le sonriera en el profesional? Sin embargo, hacía ya tiempo que se dio cuenta de que James buscaba el dinero que le daba la empresa, lo que, si no sucedía algo que parase a su marido, haría que ni el trabajo le aportara cosas positivas.

Después de hacerle tanto daño y de abandonarla, la perseguía allá donde fuese. Después de la última vez creía que por fin había escapado de él, le había dado el 70% de los beneficios que había conseguido en el último año. Posteriormente, se escondió en París, donde nadie la conocía. Pero volver a verle en la boda, ya que ahora estaba segura de que no fueron alucinaciones suyas, le dejó claro que volver a desaparecer ya no era factible.

Como bien dijo el detective, tras quince minutos se encontraban en su casa registrando todo. Ella estaba sentada en la cocina bebiendo un fuerte café con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Una mano en su hombro le llamó la atención. Era el Sr. Black.

- Sé que no le hace ninguna gracia Isabella, pero hemos de instalar cámaras, cambiar su alarma y la cerradura, y asignarle un guardaespaldas.

- ¡Pero sé cuidarme sola! - le reprochó -. Lo llevo haciendo toda mi vida.

- Lo comprendo pero no podemos dejarla desprotegida diga lo que diga – sin esperar respuesta se giró hacia la puerta y volvió a entrar con otro hombre. Éste era de piel oscura, pero no mucho, su pelo era negro y corto casi al cero. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas, sus ojos marrones fríos y su boca formaba una perfecta línea. Alcanzaba la altura del Sr. Black, lo cual era decir mucho ya que éste medía a lo sumo un metro noventa y cinco. Su complexión era atlética pero con músculo más grandes debido, seguramente, a las horas de entrenamiento en el gimnasio -. Si me permite, le presento a Sam, será el encargado de su protección durante el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Un placer conocerlo – dijo Bella después de tomar aire y volver a adoptar la apariencia profesional. No le gustaba expresar sus emociones y mucho menos que aquel hombre viera que el miedo teñía su mirada.

- El gusto es mío, Sra. Swan – respondió mientras estrechaba la mano que ella le ofrecía. Bella pudo jurar que si el apretón hubiese durado unos segundos más, hubiese acabado con algún dedo roto.

* * *

_Mmmm... ¿Alice con un hombre casado?¿James saqueando la casa de Bella? y ¿Bella con guardaespaldas?_

_¿Qué opinais sobre ello?_

_Espero vuestras respuestas ^.^_

_Muchisimos besillos,_

_Valentine :)_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Hola a todas! _

_Como siempre, **agradecer** reviews, alerts, favs! Sois un encanto ;)_

_Sin más dilación os dejo el capítulo!_

* * *

Capítulo 6

Llovía.

Parecía que el tiempo no iba a estar de su parte aquel día. Debido a lo acontecido el día anterior, Bella se quedó sin la mitad de su guardarropa, quedando con las prendas que muy cariñosamente Alice le había comprado. Con un suspiro de aceptación cogió una de las muchas faldas de tubo y se la puso. Le pareció que casi no podía andar con ella, pero era preferible a ir en bragas y sujetador.

Por encima, se puso una blusa holgada, la cual arregló con un cinturón. A punto estuvo de coger los tacones, sin embargo las manoletinas la llamaban a gritos. Cogió unas al azar, el bolso y se marchó.

Con un suspiro de alivio, vio que Sam estaba en al puerta principal esperándola. Después de una noche en vela llegó a la terrible conclusión de que el Sr. Black llevaba razón, necesitaba un guardaespaldas.

Una vez llegaron a la empresa, Bella fue directa a su oficina, sin saludar a nadie. Seguramente, Irina ya estaría allí preparando la dichosa campaña publicitaria para Maria Whistlock la cual, gracias a Dios, parecía no estar.

Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y apretó el botón del teléfono que la comunicaba con su secretaria.

- Jessica, tráeme un café bien cargado y avisa a Emmett de que venga inmediatamente a mi despacho.

- Ahora mismo Sra. Swan.

En no más de dos minutos las dos cosas estaban en su despacho. El abogado lucía una sonrisa espléndida y radiante. ¿Dónde quedaba la seriedad que Bella exigía en su agencia? Parecía que debería de recordar a todo el personal las normas...

- ¡Qué guapa te has puesto hoy, Bella! - rió el oso -. El Sr. Cullen estará encantado de que se le reciba así.

- Emmett – empezó cansada Bella -. Me duele la cabeza así que no empieces, ¿estamos?

- Aquí vuelve la siempre profesional Isabella Swan – se mofó -. ¿Sabes? Te sienta bien eso de desmelenarte, no siempre tienes que estar tan alerta.

- Lo único que tengo es el trabajo – le reprochó mirándole duramente -. Ya lo sabes.

- Sí, pero... - la voz del hombre quedó interrumpida por el golpe en la puerta. Segundos después apareció la castaña cabeza de Jessica, la cual lucía una mirada que no le había visto nunca.

- ¿Qué quieres Jessica? Si necesitas decirme algo, existen los teléfonos, no estamos en el jodido siglo quince – su voz era ya un susurro enfurecido.

- Así que lo que pasa es que traes un humor de perros – silbó Emmett por lo bajinis. Éste se ganó una mirada llena de rencor.

- Esto... Un tal Sr. Cullen está esperando fuera – dijo Jessica -. Dice que es importante que la vea, a usted y al Sr. McCarty.

- Dile que pase – las palabras de Bella salieron sin gana alguna, mientras se dejaba caer en la cómoda silla de su escritorio.

Pero lo que Bella no podía esperar era que el hombre que la había estado atormentando desde su vuelta a NY, fuera el socio que había conseguido Emmett. ¿Se trataba de una broma de mal gusto?¿Había venido él con intención de vengarse de ella? No, definitivamente, éso no podía estar ocurriéndole.

A todo ello, se le añadía el aire de triunfo y vanidad con el que venía. Sus ojos verdes la miraban detenidamente, examinando cada milímetro de su cuerpo. A punto estuvo de creer que metía las manos en los bolsillos para esconder alguna posible reacción de su cuerpo, sin embargo, pronto sacó una tarjeta de visita.

- ¿Les cacheo, Sra. Swan? - preguntó una grave voz a su espalda. Por poco le da un ataque al corazón, se había olvidado completamente de Sam. Ni siquiera le había oído mientras entraba.

- No, no hace falta Sam – los dos hombres miraron curiosos y asustados al gigante que había detrás de su silla, vestido de traje y con el ceño fruncido mientras los escrutaba.

- ¿No nos lo vas a presentar? - preguntó Emmett, el cual, al igual que ella, sólo se dio cuenta de la presencia de su guardaespaldas en aquel momento. Y mira que era difícil no verle...

- Mi nuevo guardaespaldas, Sam – empezó mientras movía la mano señalando a cada persona -. El de la silla es Emmett, abogado, y el que acaba de entrar, un posible socio – Sam asintió simplemente.

- Bueno, pues yo creo que podemos empezar, ¿verdad? - dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada aquel hombre seductor de pelo del color del bronce. ¿Bronce?¿No era castaño? Bella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar aquellos pensamientos, a ella debería de darle igual, tendría que darle igual.

- Esto, sí, claro – dijo Emmett mientras nos extendía a cada uno una pequeña carpeta -. Aquí dentro se encuentran los papeles que estipulan la manera de actuar del nuevo socio y, por ende, la cantidad de dinero que deberá "inyectar", por decirlo de alguna manera, a la agencia, para que así está pueda llevar a cabo la expansión de la que se habla en este nuevo sobre que ahora os voy a dar.

Aquellos papeles por fin hicieron lo que sólo un milagro parecía poder producir, Bella se concentró totalmente en aquel proyecto que había planeado durante los últimos nueve meses. La expansión no constaría de más agencias, sino un agrandamiento de la misma, teniendo como consecuencia, más plantilla que poder poner a trabajar en nuevos proyectos.

La idea era brillante, sin embargo, Bella no estaba cien por cien segura de querer firmar aquel contrato con el hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, el cual parecía estar absorto en lo que Emmett decía. Decidió alejar la mirada de Edward Cullen, pero lo que no pudo evitar, fue el ceño que parecía haberse anclado entre sus cejas. La morena no dejaba de reprocharse que hubiese podido pensar que no volvería a ver a Cullen. Aquel maldito era el dueño de la mejor agencia de publicidad de Los Ángeles, y no sabía qué coño estaba haciendo en NY. Pero lo que más la extrañó fue que tampoco sabía cómo no le había reconocido en la fiesta de Angela.

Una idea escandalosa para Bella, pero tan agradable que hizo que escalofríos de placer recorrieran su espalda, se gravó a fuego en su mente. ¿Sería que había venido a burlarse de ella porque le dejó de aquella manera en el laberinto? Rezaba porque no tuviera razón, porque él estuviera sentado en aquella silla por el mero hecho de amar su trabajo y por el deseo de multiplicar su dinero en otra parte que no fuera la calurosa y siempre excéntrica Hollywood.

Si se paraba a mirarlo, con aquellos ojos verdes enmarcados por unas espesas y castañas pestañas, ese pelo color bronce despeinado tan cuidadosamente y la tez un tanto morena; no parecía para nada el perfil de hombre que se fijaría en una simple mujer como era ella. A él le pegaban más las rubias despampanantes como Tanya. Y era mejor así, Bella se ahorraría problemas. Sin embargo, él no parecía estar de acuerdo con sus conclusiones ya que le encontró mirando detenidamente un punto fijo de su pecho.

Sutilmente, Bella desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla del ordenador, ahora negra, para ver qué había de interesante en ella, y casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. La blusa había caído hacia adelante y los malditos primeros dos botones se habían desabrochado dejando entrever el sujetador negro de encaje que le había regalado Irina por su cumpleaños.

Rápidamente, y sin querer disimular lo más mínimo, arregló el desastre y le miró duramente, haciendo que en la mirada de él se entreviese un deje de humor pero uno mucho mayor de lujuria pura y dura.

Bella intentó volver a centrarse en el trabajo. Después de aquel momento, el atractivo hombre del cual había logrado olvidarse hacía sólo unos segundos, volvió a su mente sin darle tregua alguna. Quería parar de una jodida vez la reunión, la cabeza le dolía más que antes.

- Vale, sí – espetó de golpe, dejando a un sorprendido Emmett y a un complacido Edward -. Que firme los papeles y que se vaya, ya no tiene mucho más que hacer aquí.

- Bella... - empezó de nuevo el oso con el mismo tono de preocupación que oyó el día anterior por el teléfono – Uno de los requisitos para que él dé el dinero, es la activa participación en la agencia. Lo acabo de decir...

- Parece que mi nueva socia a estado un poco distraída – se burló Edward a la par que firmaba los documentos.

- En ese caso – dijo a regañadientes la morena -, si va a trabajar conmigo Sr. Cullen le dejaré bien claras tres cosas: el respeto y la profesionalidad son fundamentales en esta agencia, si carece de ellas yo me veré obligada a prescindir de su contribución. Segundo, si quiere participar, se le asignará un despacho en el cual podrá trabajar, y del mismo modo un equipo altamente competente, evidentemente elegido por mí, mediante el cual realizará su trabajo. Y, por último, no se aceptan relaciones entre los empleados de esta agencia, si bien usted se tiraba a su secretaria en LA, aquí no pasará lo mismo, y mucho menos con la mía. ¿Ha quedado lo suficientemente claro? - a medida que Bella iba enumerando las interminables condiciones, se fue poniendo poco a poco en pie y apoyando las manos sobre escritorio de manera amenazante.

- Claro como el agua – Bella sintió una inmensa satisfacción al ver que las facciones de Cullen habían pasado de la victoria a la furia. Seguramente no estaría acostumbrado a que le diesen órdenes. La morena apretó el botón que la comunicaba con la secretaria y le ordenó que llevase al Sr. Cullen a lo que sería su despacho -. Por el momento es un almacén de materiales, pero supongo que podrá decorarlo a su gusto en lo que resta de día.

Una llamada en la puerta interrumpió la réplica de Edward. Como era predecible, Jessica apareció en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo, que ahora clasificaba como lascivo. Los labios pintados de rojo se curvaron en lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa seductora y brillante que, sin embargo, sólo llegó al nivel de una mala mueca.

Edward le correspondió a la sonrisa un tanto asustado, o eso creyó apreciar ella. La morena se volvió a sentar y se dio la vuelta para coger unos papeles. Para qué intentaba engañarse, se giró con la intención de coger cualquier cosa con tal de no ver la baba que se le caía a la perra de Jessica y la posibilidad de que Cullen aceptase lo que su secretaria le ofrecía tan descaradamente.

- Un última cosa Cullen – dijo fríamente mientras seguía dándole la espalda -. Recuerde las condiciones que le acabo de exponer. No seré ni mucho menos compasiva ni con usted ni con nadie quien se vea implicado en posibles acciones futuras. Revise el contrato y verá que hay una cláusula concreta que le habla de lo mismo – ya se había encargado ella de buscarla entre todo el montón de papeles que les había dado el abogado. Quería ver la expresión del hombre. Sabía que lo que diría no era ninguna amenaza mortífera, ni siquiera llegaría a asustar, pero tenía el presentimiento de que él no estaba allí sólo por el dinero, por tanto, se volteó la silla -. Si da un paso en falso, se irá inmediatamente de esta empresa sin llevarse dinero alguno.

- Espere un momento – respondió bruscamente. Todo deje de diversión o deseo había desaparecido de su mirada. En su lugar estaba un fuego chispeante, el provocado por la furia -. No he cometido ningún error hasta ahora y no...

- Sólo lleva aquí una hora Sr. Cullen – interrumpió descaradamente Bella mientras se apoyaba cómodamente y cruzaba los dedos sobre su regazo.

- ...y no soy tan estúpido como un niñato recién salido de la universidad. Llevo trabajando en este oficio más tiempo del que tú vives en esta ciudad, así que agradecería que se me concediese el respeto del que tanto alardeas poseer pero que parece que no sabes practicar. Si yo me fuera, mi dinero lo haría conmigo.

- Ahí estás equivocado Edward – comenzó Emmett mientras miraba con pesar a su amigo -. Acabas de firmar un papel en el que está específicamente redactado lo que ella de acaba de decir. Tú te vas, tu inversión no.

Edward miró furiosos a su amigo, si se le podía considerar amigo de ahora en adelante, claro está. El grandullón estaba sentado mirándole apesadumbrado pero sin parecer querer ayudarle en lo más mínimo. El muy cabrón le había metido en ésto. Había aceptado gustosamente porque quería llevar a cabo la pequeña venganza sexual contra Bella, pero parecía que tendría que realizar grandes esfuerzos para no acabar sin una parte de su riqueza. Maldito Emmett, pensó.

No obstante, lo que más le jodió fue el hecho de que el diablo de ojos chocolate estaba sentada como si nada en aquella asquerosa silla, mirándole con una superioridad y frialdad que hacían que le hirviese la sangre. Más motivos que añadile a su vendetta.

Sin decir nada, y dejando que ella ganara por esta vez, abandonó la habitación desechando la grandiosa y atrayente idea de dar un portazo. No quería perder su dinero tan pronto, y si lo hacía, primero quería probar a aquel menudo y atractivo demonio llamado Isabella Swan.

Sabía exactamente como empezar a barajas sus posibilidades. Aquella noche llamaría a su puerta.

\\/

Lo único que había podido sobrevivir al robo había sido la alfombra de lana dorada, los demás muebles estaban estropeados de una u otra manera. Dicha alfombra conseguía cubrir el 60% de la habitación, lo cual hacía que no pareciese que la estancia se encontraba tan vacía. Por suerte, la chimenea que ocupaba el centro de la pared principal no estaba dañada y pudo encender el fuego. No le gustaban las calefacciones y en noviembre ya hacía bastante frío.

Alice se había marchado dejando solamente una misteriosa nota en la que decía que no la esperase hasta dentro de dos o tres días. No quería ni pensarlo, pero lo más probable es que hubiese hecho una escapada romántica con su amante. Sólo esperaba no tener que ver a Maria y tener que darle explicaciones por su ausencia. La duende no era una empleada suya, pero era más normal verla por la agencia que su madre la viera por su casa, y eso que vivía a no más de diez kilómetros del apartamento que compartían.

Debido a que en ese momento su ropa también estaba en la basura, tuvo que conformarse con llevar una camisola de noche que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Suerte que venía con una bata a conjunto. El tema de la ropa le había estado comiendo el coco desde que llegó a su casa. ¿Por qué había roto James su guardarropa? No tenía sentido. Había pensado que quizás hubiese sido Alice ya que era una compradora-compulsiva y no le gustaba nunca nada de lo que llevaba, pero eso sería muy poco propio de ella. No estaba tan loca.

De repente, oyó el timbre de la puerta. Silenciosamente fue hasta la entrada, ya que Sam se había marchado hacía poco. Miró a través de la mirilla para saber quién era pero no había nadie. Lentamente, abrió la puerta y vio que en el suelo había un álbum de fotos.

Extrañada se agachó y cerró la puerta. A la vez que pasaba por la cocina por el vaso de vino que se había echado antes de cambiarse, cogió la comida italiana que encargó por teléfono. Fue hasta el salón, se tumbó y apoyó en el lugar en el que había colocado unos almohadones.

Cuidadosamente abrió el álbum y quedó petrificada cuando vio el contenido de éste. En las primeras hojas estaban las fotos de su boda con James y sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos volvieron a ella.

_Flashback._

_- ¡Debes hacerlo niña ingrata! - le chillaba su madre._

_ Bella estaba sentada en el pequeño e incómodo sofá de su salón. Los brazos abrazaban sus piernas mientras ella se balanceaba de adelante a atrás. Simplemente no podía articular palabra. El maldito test de embarazo había dado positivo._

_- Deje que lo piense – dijo una suave y tranquilizante voz, o eso es lo que quería aparentar el malnacido que se sentaba demasiado cerca de ella -. Todavía lo está asimilando. Es duro para una niña de su edad, sólo tiene diecisiete años, quiere vivir la vida._

_- Quieras o no quieras te vas a casar con él, Isabella – escupió su madre mientras la cogía del pelo y tiraba de él para que su mirada quedase a su alcance._

_- No... no quiero – lloriqueó después de que ella la soltase y James la rodease por la cintura. Intentó alejarse pero no pudo._

_- Tienes que aceptar de una vez las consecuencias de tus actos, niña estúpida – bramó en respuesta su madre -. Tuviste una vida demasiado buena con tu padre, y ahora que él está muerto recibes lo que justamente mereces._

_- ¡Pero él me violó! - chilló sin poder contenerse, parecía que había podido superar brevemente el período de enmudecimiento. Sin embargo,la cara de su madre se puso completamente roja de furia. _

_- ¡Como vuelvas a decir éso no esperes que sea yo quien detenga a tu futuro marido de acallarte! - vociferó a la vez que le daba una cachetada que le volteó completamente la cara. Los dedos de James se apretaron fuertemente contra la carne de su cintura, bajando lenta pero fuertemente hasta llegar a sus nalgas, haciéndole recordar las nauseabundas caricias que cubrieron su cuerpo mientras la forzaba sin contemplación alguna._

_- ¡Es verdad! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos. Su madre se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió triunfante a la vez que le decía:_

_- Te lo advertí niña estúpida. Ahora recibirás lo que meritas – con una atroz carcajada salió de la habitación. James empezó a mover más su mano. _

_Sin embargo, no fue para seguir acariciándola, si no para sacarse el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones. Lentamente se fue levantando a la vez que una maquiavélica sonrisa se extendía por su rostro._

_- Date la vuelta – ordenó._

_- No... - susurró débilmente la muchacha. La expresión del hombre cambió radicalmente a una inundada por la rabia._

_- ¡La vuelta he dicho! - exigió por segunda vez. La tomó del brazo y la tiró al otro lado del sofá en la posición que él requería. Sin más dilación, empezó a pegar con todas las fuerzas que poseía. Ella chillaba cada vez que uno de sus golpes le llegaban._

_ Una vez hubo acabado y de advertirle a Bella que no siguiera hablando de lo que a los demás no les importaba, abrió la puerta y mandó a su madre a curarle las heridas._

_- Cuidala bien – la sonrisa había vuelto a su cara -. No quiero que quede ni una sola marca en su perfecta piel._

_- Por supuesto que lo haré, James – contestó la mujer pareciendo más un robot que un ser humano._

_Fin flashback._

Cerró el álbum lo más rápido que pudo y lo tiró directamente al fuego que bullía en el interior de la chimenea. Había intentado borrar esos recuerdos de su mente, pero no podía, por alguna razón permanecían en su cabeza.

Otro timbrazo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Agradecida se volvió a acercar y abrió de golpe. Justo en el momento en el que hacía éso, el arrepentimiento la llenó por completo. Si en el lugar de Edward Cullen hubiese estado el hijo de puta de su marido, no creía que hubiese podido haber permanecido viva.

Espera un momento, ¿Edward Cullen había dicho?

- ¿Quién te ha dado mi dirección? - preguntó ferozmente.

- ¿Tanto importa quién y cómo? – respondió él a la vez que la miraba de arriba a bajo con total desvergüenza. De repente ella se acordó de la ropa que llevaba puesta y corrió al interior a ponerse la bata.

- No te he dicho que puedas pasar – dijo, esta vez con menos agresividad, cuando oyó que la seguía y cerraba la puerta.

- Mmmm... - contestó -. La bata es todavía más pequeña Bella – gimió. De repente su garganta de Edward estaba terriblemente seca.

- A qué has venido – rebatió ella secamente haciendo caso omiso a su puntualización.

- ¿Tan malo es venir a la casa de tu socia y querer compartir un tiempo con ella hablando? - paulatinamente fue acercándose a ella. Bella cuadró los hombros, subió la barbilla y enarcó una ceja. Ese simple gesto le excitó sobremanera. Tras dos pasos más los dos se encontraban tan cerca que podían sentir el calor que desprendían - O bien podríamos pasárnoslo bien de alguna otra forma. Tú decides.

Bella sintió que se estremecía cuando él pronunció esa frase tan simple pero a la vez tan llena de responsabilidades posteriores.

_Ella decidía_.

* * *

_Mmmm... ¿Bella celosa de Jessica?¿Fue obligada a casarse con James? y... ¿Edward en su casa sin estar Alice? Ésto último presagia cosas interesantes... jaja_

_Bueno, me gustaría agradecer otra vez a los comentario y responder por aquí a **Nefertiti85**, por si alguna de vosotras os habéis preguntado lo mismo. Ya que lo mencionas, querida amiga, sí, una vez que releí lo escrito, me pareció que lo dejaba todo muy en el aire. Como todas habéis podido observar, he puesto un flashback que explica el principio del sufrimiento de nuestra protagonista. __La situación con Tanya se irá explicando por medio de otros flashbacks a lo largo de la historia, como comprenderéis no puedo empezar a contar su pasado por un punto intermedio si no explico antes por qué llegó ahí._

_Por tanto, a partir de ahora intentaré ir contando poco a poco lo que le sucedió a Bella. Eso sí, mi intención es centrarme completamente a la relación ExB, siendo así las intromisiones de James bastante superficiales en lo que se refiere en el presente de la historia. Él aparecerá más en el pasado. El drama está presente porque es uno de los componentes base que moldean a nuestros personajes, eso hay que aclararlo también._

_Me gustaría mucho **saber vuestras opiniones** en cuestión de lo que respecta al fic! ^.^ Siempre son bien recibidas críticas constructivas, así que no os cortéis ;)_

_**AVISO: **a partir de ahora actualizaré cada viernes ;)  
_

_Muchisimos besitos,_

_Valentine :)_


	8. Capítulo 7

_No me embrollo y os dejo el capítulo. ¡Nos leemos abajo!  
_

* * *

Capítulo 7

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Bella señalando con la cabeza hacia la bolsa que él tenía en la mano e ignorando lo que él había dicho. No se sentía con la fuerza de decir que no, y se maldecía por ello.

- No cambies de tema – respondió divertido -. Es una botella de vino – continuó mientras alzaba los hombros en un gesto que a Bella se le antojó demasiado "estimulante". Podía sentir escalofríos de placer recorrer su espalda y una sensación de ardor por toda su piel, que a su vez le hacía endurecer los pezones. Intentó olvidar eso, y se cruzó de brazos fuertemente, y este gesto no pasó inadvertido para Edward, a quién también algo se le ponía duro. Para Bella, la enorme altura del maldito seductor la ponía más a tono aún.

- Pues ya que no te veo con la intención de irte ve a la cocina y sírvete – dijo la morena -. Como si estuvieras en tu casa, por favor – la ironía era la base de aquella oración, pero a Edward le daba igual, había visto lo que escondía esa mirada achocolatada y la mujer no lo había echado a patadas como había previsto.

Bella cogió su propio vaso de vino y se acercó al gran ventanal del cual estaba dotado su precioso salón. La vista era espectacular, como se podía esperar. Las luces de NY le dieron una oportunidad de distraerse y de no pensar en aquel hombre de anchos hombros y mirada intensa y vibrante...¿Qué coño le pasaba? ¡Debería de haberlo echado!, le gritaba la razón.

Sin embargo, aquella parte hedonista de su cerebro, la cual se fue recuperando a lo largo de los años gracias a intensas sesiones con psicólogos, la hacía relamerse los labios cada vez que pensaba en las palabras que él había pronunciado hacía sólo un momento. De ella dependía. ¡De ella! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Pensó en lo que le dirían Alice o Irina pero lo único que pudo imaginar que le dirían sería un Pues fóllatelo, ya ves tú que problema, ¡más alegría para el cuerpo!. Y Dios, sabía que cada célula de su cuerpo pedía un contacto directo e íntimo.

Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no estaba con nadie que no sabía como reaccionaria. Y si se burlaba de ella, ¿qué? No creía que pudiese volver a pasar por aquella sensación de nuevo, y mucho menos después de haberse recuperado así como pudo, con muchísimo esfuerzo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en la sensación de aquellos labios tan masculinos que cada vez que se curvaban en sonrisas, derretían a cualquiera, y ella no era una excepción. Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano libre a los labios, acariciándoselos y sintiendo un hormigueo que la estaba volviendo loca.

- Veo que te estás pensando mi propuesta – le dijo Edward al oído en un suave susurro ronco. Ahí iban otra vez aquellas traicioneras ondas de placer que la hacían temblar levemente, pero que estaba segura que Edward pudo notar. Como una contestación a la respuesta física de la morena, el hombre le pasó la lengua por la oreja escuchando como se le escapaban imperceptibles jadeos.

Pasó la mano por sus hombros y sus brazos haciendo caer de manera suave la pequeña y delicada bata que cubría a Bella. A través del cristal podía ver que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta. Se le puso dura al instante, ya que al pasar la lengua por el esbelto cuello de Bella, esta se estremeció.

Las sensaciones embriagaban a Bella. Se obligaba a si misma a no pensar en querer esas caricias; no quería que sus manos bajaran por sus costados hacia su cadera como estaban haciendo y tampoco quería que la apretara contra él; ni que le lamiera tan delicadamente cada parte de su cuello... Para qué se engañaba, quería sentir todas y cada una de las caricias que prometía, y mucho más.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta. Él la dejó hacer, pero una vez que se hubo girado completamente la apretó con una fuerza hercúlea contra ella, haciendo que sintiese la esplendorosa erección que se estaba formando en sus pantalones. Viendo que el vaso que aún sostenía le estorbaba, se lo arrancó de las manos y lo puso en el suelo.

Cuando volvió a estar en su posición inicial vio que ella todavía albergaba algunas dudas en sus ojos. ¿Es que acaso esta mujer no sabía lo que era disfrutar de verdad? La besó, con urgencia, con pasión, con fuerza, explorando cada rincón de su preciosa boca una vez que ella le dio permiso para entrar. Al parecer, ella ya había decidido dejar cualquier indecisión atrás, ya que le correspondía con la misma presteza a como hacía él.

Sus pequeños dedos le estaban alborotando el cabello más de lo que ya estaba. Las manos de él exploraban cada centímetro de piel que aquel diminuto conjunto dejaba a la vista. Ella, imitándolo, desabrochó los botones de la camisa de él torpe, pero rápidamente. Bella comenzó a acariciar su musculoso pecho, su abdomen plano, sus hombros, espalda, todo.

Él ya empezaba a quitarle el camisón cuando ella desabrochaba su cinturón, con celeridad. Cuando ella llegó a la parte de la cremallera Edward creyó estar viendo estrellas; lo bajaba tan tortuosamente lento, y acariciándolo a la vez con lo que parecían movimientos inconscientes por parte de ella. Casi tiró y destrozó el pequeño trozo de tela que llevaba encima, pero se contuvo como pudo.

Lo bajó a su vez sin prisa. Sus labios abandonaron los de ella y se aventuraron hacia más abajo, chupando, lamiendo, mordiendo y besando. Por fin, llegó a sus pechos, pequeños y preciosos, con los pezones tan duros como una piedra. Se llevó a la boca primero el derecho; lo succionó suavemente para, a continuación, morderlo, mientras que apretaba el otro entre los dedos. Bella ya gemía de placer, y apretaba la cabeza de Edward contra su pecho.

Sin embargo, él siguió recorriendo su terso vientre con la lengua, hasta dar con el principio de la braguita. En ese momento, el hombre cogió la diminuta prenda con los dientes y tiró del elástico a la par que levanta los ojos hacia ella. A Bella, esa mirada felina y juguetona mirada la excitaba sobremanera, algo que la asustaba terriblemente, pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

- ¿De qué es capaz el señor Cullen? - ronroneó suavemente. Edward, sintiéndose retado, le terminó de bajar la braguita.

Sintió que estaba apunto de estallar. Ese coño era simplemente perfecto: rosado, depilado, y con los labios menores sobresaliendo deliciosamente. Metió lentamente un dedo entre los labios buscando su exquisita perla y, por el amor de Dios, qué mojada estaba. Alzó la mirada para ver a Bella, mientras volvía a sacar la mano y se metía los dedos en la boca.

- Tienes un sabor único – aquellas simples palabras hicieron que la morena cerrara los ojos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Simplemente no pudo retener el gemido que salió por sus labios

- Pues, ya estas tardando en comerme – no podía creérselo, ¡empezaba a hablar como Alice! Se sentían tan bien aquellas nuevas y deliciosas sensaciones que aparcó ese pensamiento.

Edward los tiró a ambos encima de los almohadones, se agachó delante de ella, la agarró de las rodillas, separándole las piernas para dejarle el camino libre. La morena se creyó desfallecer cuando vio como él miraba su intimidad con un deseo devorador a la par que se relamía los labios.

Primero pasó la lengua, saboreándolo, para luego coger el clítoris entre los labios y succionarlo. Bella gemía y jadeaba, a la vez que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, presa de un deseo que nunca creyó tener. Edward, muy orgulloso de sí mismo, introdujo un dedo y lo movió para tocar el punto G. Bella, soltó un gemido tan alto que creyó que se iba a quedar sorda. Inconscientemente, subió la cadera. Esos lametones, chupadas y succiones la estaban llevando al borde del orgasmo. No pudo aguantarlo más, lo quería dentro de ella, tan grande y duro como lo había notado hacía un momento. Por tanto, se levantó apoyándose sobre una de sus manos mientras que con la otra tiraba de él. Edward la miraba confuso, sin embargo no protestó cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un beso desesperado.

- Termina de torturarme de una vez – suplicó sensualmente Bella y le bajó los boxer tan rápido como pudo.

Su pene estaba erecto. Lo agarró tímidamente primero, pero a medida que notaba que los movimientos de él iban en aumento, dijo:

- ¿Y el condón?

- Aquí – Edward ya no podía aguantar ni un minuto más – espera.

Se lo puso rápido, agarró a Bella del trasero y la levantó, sólo lo justo para dejar el principio de su polla en la entrada de su vagina.

- ¡No te lo pienses ahora! - gimoteó la morena mientras movía las caderas en busca de fricción, parecía que el se había quedado paralizado.

Rodeó la cadera de Edward con las piernas y tiró del él fuertemente, haciéndolo entrar de golpe. Bella se arqueó de placer. Ya no se podía aguantar, gemía sin control. Sin embargo, la suerte parecía haberla abandonado, ya que el timbre volvió a sonar.

- ¿¡Qué coño le pasa hoy a la gente que no paran de llamar a la puerta! - gritó con frustración Bella.

- ¡Ay nena! - rió una voz demasiado familiar. Riley – Abre ya la puerta que si no le digo a Demetri que la eche abajo. Tú verás.

La cara de ambos era un poema. La de Bella asustada por que la viesen en ese estado, y la de Edward de profunda insatisfacción al ver que no podría terminar la faena. Pensó que quizás ella les mandaría a tomar por culo, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, sorprendiéndolo, se lo quitó de encima y le empezó a lanzar su ropa mientras gesticulaba con la boca que se la pusiese.

No tuvo siquiera tiempo de reaccionar ya que ella ya había salido de la estancia con un grito de ¡Espera sólo un momento!. Como si hubiesen pasado sólo dos segundos ella volvía a estar en el salón llevando un elegante y sobrio vestido. Cuando Bella vio que todavía no se había vestido le envió una mirada desesperada y le gritó en susurros que se diese prisa. Lo único que aplacó débilmente a Edward fue la mirada lasciva que vio grabada en su mirada.

- ¡A este paso me voy a quedar viejo Bella! - volvió a gritar Riley. Bella se volvió a girar y se dio cuenta de que Edward ya no estaba. Bien, se habría ido a vestir a algún otro sitio. Abrió la puerta lentamente.

- Hola chicos – la sonrisa se le antojó un poco forzada a la morena - ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

- Pues primero que nos dejaras pasar. Hace un frío que pela.

- Sí, claro, qué tonta – dijo soltando una risita nerviosa. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta que mantenía la puerta cerrada lo más que podía.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Riley mirándola con cara rara – Está como inquieta, ¿verdad Demetri?

- Yo la veo igual que siempre...

- No le hagas caso nena – el rubio hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a lo que dijo su novio -. Está enfadado.

- Bueno, pero espero que no la pagues conmigo Demi – Bella no pudo aguantarlo más y soltó una carcajada al ver la cara horrorizada del ruso ante el mote que le había puesto.

- ¡Bella! - chilló Riley llevándose las manos a la cara - ¡Todavía no has decorado el salón!

- Pues como puedes observar, no – dijo secamente -. No tengo demasiado tiempo ahora mismo.

- ¿Y Alice? - intervino Demetri – Ella te podría haber ayudado.

- Pues no lo sé – Bella se encogió de hombros y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza -. Supongo que se habrá ido a algún lugar a pintar tranquila.

Justo cuando acababa de hablar oyó risas en la cocina y se dio cuenta de que el rubio había desaparecido. Maldiciendo, fue hasta el lugar del que provenían los sonidos, rezando por que no encontraran a su nuevo socio en ropas menores.

Suspiró aliviada al verlo perfectamente vestido, aunque no le pasó desapercibido que su chaqueta estuviese estirada todo lo que podía hacia abajo. Tenía una sonrisa arrebatadamente sexy dibujada en la cara, sus ojos todavía tenían ese brillo felino que la había perturbado. Ambos se giraron al oírla venir.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más. La recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo deteniéndose en sus pechos. Sus facciones cambiaron levemente y al poco rato se dio cuenta de porqué. Al no haber tenido mucho tiempo, sólo le dio tiempo a ponerse el vestido, y sus pezones estaban erectos, dándole un maravillosa y estimulante visión a Edward. Rápidamente se cogió el pelo y lo utilizó como escudo.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías visita, Beeeeella? - preguntó divertido Riley.

- No veo por qué tendría que contar todo lo que hago – contestó indiferente -. Igualmente, es sólo un compañero de trabajo.

- Soy el nuevo socio – algo había hecho clack en su mente. ¡Había estado a punto de romper las reglas que ella misma le había impuesto a él, a ella y a toda la plantilla de su agencia!

- Sí, sólo venía a darme unos papeles – declaró ella firmemente, antes de que él pudiera decir algo más.

- Unos papeles... - repitió el rubio mirándola intuitivamente -. ¿Y dónde están?

- ¿Para qué habéis venido? - rebatió Bella evitando responder.

- Irina nos dijo que habíais quedado para tomaros algo esta noche en tu casa y pensó que estaría bien que viniésemos nosotros también – contestó simplemente.

- Ah, sí, tomarnos algo – Bella no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero necesitaba que saliera de la cocina para poder aclarar las cosas con Cullen -. ¿Por qué no vas y buscas a Demi y la llamáis para ver cuánto le falta por llegar?

Riley entrecerró los ojos y los miró a ambos, primero a Bella y después al dios griego que la acompañaba. Lo recordaba, había estado en la boda de Angie. La morena había desaparecido durante un buen rato y ahora podía presentir el porqué. Aún así, salió por la puerta, dejándolos solos. La tensión sexual flotaba en el ambiente desde que habían entrado en el apartamento. Habría que ser gilipollas para no ver cómo se querían devorar el uno al otro.

El rubio salió disparado de la cocina para así poder llamar a Irina y contarle todo lo que pasaba. La loca estaría allí en menos de lo que canta un gallo, estaba seguro.

Bella se encontraba de espaldas a Edward cuando el rubio se marchó. Cuando vio que les estaba escudriñando detenidamente cayó en la cuenta de que sabía lo que había pasado. Y eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre, porque ya bastaba que se burlara de ella por lo pudorosilla que era ella en esos temas. Que ahora la vacilaran con que la pillaron teniendo sexo salvaje y desenfrenado con su nuevo socio, como estaba segura que lo llamarían, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Sintió que el aire se movía a su espalda y sintió como Edward se pegaba completamente a su espalda. Su nariz se deslizó a lo largo de su cuello, y sus brazos, que rodeaban su cintura, la apretaban contra él. Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir el bulto contra su baja espalda e instintivamente se apoyó sobre su espalda dura y fuerte.

Suspiró de placer cuando sintió sus suaves labios en su oreja. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro dejándose llevar por un momento. Sin embargo, pronto saltó hacia adelante al recordar la razón por la cual quería estar a solas con él.

- Esto... Edward – sentía como se estaba sonrojando. Se maldijo a si misma por su recién descubierta debilidad.

- Los puedo echar en un momento – susurró ronco mientras se volvía a acercar a ella. Su excitación volvió a crecer.

- ¡No! - le detuvo con las brazos estirados -. Edward, ésto ha sido un error. Me dejé llevar por el momento y no pensé en lo que podría acarrear. Eres mi nuevo socio.

- ¿Y? - preguntó él sin darle importancia alguna.

- ¡Que hace sólo unas horas te expliqué claramente que no permito relaciones de ningún tipo! - espetó de golpe mirándolo como si tuviera tres cabezas -. Mucho menos voy a permitir que pase algo entre nosotros.

Edward le cogió las manos y se las llevó a la nuca mientras se volvía a pegar a ella. Sus bocas se estaban rozando, dejando que sus alientos se entremezclaran.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero sabes que lo estás deseando tanto como yo – lo que hizo a continuación a punto estuvo de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Le lamió los labios de manera lenta, tortuosamente lenta. Soltó un jadeo, pero se separó de él y volvió corriendo al salón.

Sus amigos estaban tumbados uno al lado del otro, en el mismo lugar en el que ellos habían estado, disfrutando uno del cuerpo del otro. Meneó la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Fue hasta ellos con paso rápido y con una sonrisa un tanto falsa. Los dos la observaban con mirada cómplice. Pasó eso por alto y les habló:

- Entonces, ¿va a tardar mucho Irina? - preguntó mientras colocaba un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja.

- Puede... - dejó caer Riley, todavía mirándola de la misma manera que en la cocina -. Cuando llamamos estaba en una situación un poco comprometida... - maldito hijo de puta, pensó la morena. ¡Estaba dejando caer que ella había estado igual! - Lo más seguro es que tarde o que ni siquiera venga.

- ¿Y el amiguito del que me ha hablado Riley dónde está? - la martirizó Demetri.

- Ahora se... - comenzó Bella pero como se suele decir, hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma...

- Hola, soy Edward Cullen – se acercó y le estrechó la mano al moreno -. Como estaba a punto de decir Isabella, me voy a ir ahora mismo – escalofríos de placer volvieron a recorrer su espalda ante la manera en la que pronunció su nombre completo. No creyó encontrar algo más provocador que eso en aquel momento -. Igualmente, encantado de conoceros.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la puerta se cerró. Sus amigos la volvían a observar atentamente, la estaban poniendo terriblemente nerviosa. Con aquella mirada de sabios que se echaban, y aquellas sonrisas socarronas. Le daban ganas de meterles un puñetazo a cada uno.

- Cuidado que goteas, Bella – bromeó el rubio señalando hacia sus pies..

- ¡Yo no goteo! - murmuró como respuesta. Tenía los puños apretados tan fuertemente que ya se veían blancos.

- ¿Seguro? - continuó Demetri, vacilándola él también -. Porque yo creo que estás tan cachonda que no puedes ni contigo.

- ¡Os juro que os voy a matar! - chilló Bella tirándose encima a la vez que reía a carcajada limpia.

\\/

Bella estaba tirada en lo que quedaba de su preciosa cama blanca. Su mirada estaba clavada en el techo, también blanco, de su habitación. Había estado en aquella postura desde que Riley y Demetri se fueron, hacía ya dos horas. La reflexión no parecía ser lo suyo. No había llegado a ninguna maldita conclusión.

¿Cómo había podido sentir todo aquello teniendo el cuenta todo por lo que había pasado? Pensaba que después de James...

El muy hijo de puta la engatusó cuando era un adolescente, tanto a ella como a su madre, manipulando a esta última como le venía en gana. Primero la forzaba a ella sin miramientos, y después iba con Renee. Estaba seguro que ella la odiaba por ser el segundo plato.

Al principio no lo entendía, aquella animadversión que sentía hacia su propia hija. Charlie, su padre, siempre había sido cariñoso y amable con ella. Le había dado todos los caprichos que la niña de sus ojos quería. Su madre pasaba días fuera de casa, desaparecida, sin dar ninguna señal de que siguiera viva. No obstante, siempre regresaba, para hacernos la vida imposible a los dos.

Cuando su padre sufrió un ataque al corazón pudo ver la satisfacción en las facciones de su madre. A partir de ese momento su vida se volvió un infierno. Lo que agradeció fue que no la pegaba, sólo le gritaba y la insultaba como un jodido marinero borracho. Sin embargo, ella se refugiaba en el estudio, de ahí que hubiese logrado ser la primera de su clase durante todo lo que duró el instituto.

Pero James la acabó por destrozar. Lo conoció a través de su mejor amiga, Victoria, o al menos ella pensó que era su amiga. Se lo presentó en una de las fiestas a la que la pelirroja la obligó a ir. Parecía ser el mejor de los tipos, amable, gracioso... No obstante, resulto ser todo lo contrario: cruel, despiadado, sin corazón.

La llevó a un lugar oscuro de la casa en la que se celebrara la dichosa fiesta. Todo empezó con unos simples e inocentes besos, pero acabó en algo que no podía ni imaginar. La violó en contra de su voluntad todas las veces que le vino en gana. Sus gritos quedaron silenciados por el ruido de la música. Por supuesto, su queridísima amiga Victoria, se rió en su cara cuando le dijo lo que había pasado.

La morena se llevó las manos a la cara mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba boca abajo.

Por supuesto, una vez hubo escapado de aquel martirio, después de su primera huida, asistió a todo tipo de especialistas que la ayudaron increíblemente bien a salir de aquel trauma. Apenas había estado con tres hombres desde su recuperación, y ahora, en aquella cama, podía apreciar que ninguno de ellos la había hecho disfrutar verdaderamente. Habría sido un insulto comparar las habilidades de su nuevo socio con las de aquellos tipos. Aquellas manos rápidas y expertas, aquella lengua... Paró el rumbo de sus pensamientos... de nuevo.

¿Por qué había sido distinto con él? No lo entendía. Y por más que pensaba, más confundida acababa. Pero lo que realmente no podía haber deducido fue su reacción ante él. ¡Se había desinhibido como nunca antes! Había hablado de una manera en la que jamás, ¡jamás!, habría soñado.

Se acurrucó abrazándose a sí misma y rió débilmente. No sabía como iba a enfrentarse a Edward de ahora en adelante. Estaba segura de que sería un semáforo cada vez que se encontrara con él, más precisamente el rojo, rojo vivo y chillón.

No sabía en qué momento de sus divagaciones se quedó dormida. Ya lidiaría con el problema de Cullen por la mañana.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el momento ExB? ¿Y nuestra querida parejita homo?_

_Bueno, ahora quisiera **agradecer** por los favs y alerts, sois un encanto de verdad :)  
_

_¡Sé que dije el viernes! Pero os juro que me fue completamente imposible. De ahora en adelante sí que actualizaré en la fecha prevista, si no, la actualización será el doble de larga, ¡lo prometo! ;)  
_

_¿Me dejais saber qué os ha parecido?  
_

_¡Muchísimos besitos a todas!,  
_

_Valentine :D  
_


	9. Capítulo 8

_Lo prometido es deuda ;) Aquí os dejo el capítulo. _**  
**

_Nos leemos abajo :3_

* * *

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

"_Al hombre perverso se le conoce en un sólo día; para conocer al hombre justo hace falta más tiempo."_

_Sófocles. _

* * *

Capítulo 8

_Gilipollas. Sí, es que era gilipollas_.

Edward estaba sentado en la silla de su nueva oficina, mirando detenidamente el magnífico paisaje de Nueva York. Su ceño estaba fruncido. Se estaba apretando el puente de la nariz para intentar calmar su enfado.

Habían pasado cinco malditos y asquerosos días desde que fue a casa de Bella. Hoy era viernes y esperaba poder volver a mover ficha. Ella le había estado evitando durante este período de tiempo, y ¡eso le irritaba sobremanera! Parecía que no quería repetir lo que hicieron, como ella misma había dicho.

Se volvió a maldecir. Había cometido tres errores garrafales:

Primero, le dio a elegir. ¡Él no quería que eligiera! ¡Quería que cayera a sus pies cada vez que quisiera follarla! ¿Tan difícil era eso? No, ¡claro que no!

Segundo, había dejado que ella llevara la batuta, cosa que no era normal. No le disgustaba tampoco, pero a él le gustaba tener el control.

Tercero, ¡se había ido sin acabar! ¿Estaba perdiendo facultades, o qué coño le pasaba? Su ceño se profundizó más si cabe. No va a volver a pasar, sentenció firmemente. Utilizaría cualquier artimaña para acercarse a ella.

Era completamente irreal que no la viera, trabajando en el mismo edificio. Ya no era sólo en el mismo edificio, sino en la misma planta y ¡justo al lado del despacho de ella! Pared con pared... Madre mía, sí estaba perdiendo facultades. O lo que pasaba era que nunca había dado con una mujer así, que no quisiese estar con él. Le gustaban los retos, pero éste parecía prácticamente imposible, especialmente si ella ponía un muro entre ellos.

Pero, ¿cómo empezar a seducirla? Suspiró fuertemente.

Los trucos que utilizaba con las demás mujeres no funcionaban. No era como aquella rubia de la fiesta, ¿cómo se llamaba? No lo recordaba. ¿Taria, Tina? ¡Qué más daba! Lo importante era que Bella no era como aquel putón verbenero. Nunca había ido a por remilgadas. Y la única solución coherente parecía invitarla a algún sitio. ¿A cenar? Muy típico. ¿A su casa? ¡No! Allí vería sus intenciones antes de que acabara de proponérselo.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Garret, su hermano. Él era un romántico empedernido y sabría qué hacer.

.

.

.

— ¿Hola? —Alice le estaba balanceando las manos en frente de su cara. —Tierra llamando a Bella.

—Sí, sí —dije, acabando con el movimiento de las manos de un manotazo.

—Sí, sí, ¿qué? ¿Has oído acaso algo de lo que te he dicho? —preguntó con un suspiro de resignación.

—No, la verdad es que no.

— ¡Pues deja de estar en Babia de una vez! Tengo noticias de mi relación con Jasper —los oídos de Bella se pusieron alertas al instante. María había estado yendo esos días echa una furia, preguntando por la _"enana de pelo corto"_, palabras textuales. A punto estuvo de patearle el culo a la asquerosa esa, pero recordó que era su mejor cliente.

— ¿A sí? —preguntó simplemente.

— ¡Sí! —Alice saltaba encima de la silla dando palmadas. Dios mío, no quería decirle lo que le tenía que decir. —Me ha dicho que ya está preparando los papeles del divorcio Bells, ¡estoy tan ilusionada! Quiere que nos mudemos a un ático del centro, ¡incluso me lo ha enseñado! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—Allie...

—Es precioso Bella, tienes que venir a verlo. Mira… —continuó mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso. Sacó unas relucientes llaves de las que colgaba un llavero que rezaba: Por siempre, tú y yo.

— ¿Eso no es un poco adolescente? —rió Bella señalando hacia el pequeño metal que colgaba.

—A mí me gusta —y se lo volvió a guardar rápidamente. —En serio, no sabes lo feliz que estoy ahora. Dentro de poco podremos expresar nuestro amor libremente. ¡Libremente!

—Allie, no me gusta que te ilusiones tanto —le advirtió seriamente.

—Ya te he dicho que está preparando los papeles —la sonrisa de la cara de la duende tembló un poco.

—Alice... —su voz quedó interrumpida por el desesperado susurro de su amiga.

— ¡Por una vez, una sola vez, déjame ilusionarme todo lo que quiero! —el corazón de Bella se contrajo al ver las lágrimas que asomaban los ojos de Alice.

—Allie, no puedo —la voz se le quebró.

— ¿¡Me quieres ver infeliz y llorando, entonces! —escupió la duende.

Bella pudo oír como sus dientes rechinaban al chocar duramente.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo rápidamente. —Sabes que no. Pero lo que no consiento es que te hagas ilusiones con un hombre cuya mujer vino cada día después de que te fuiste con él, pidiéndome explicaciones. Diciéndome que pagaríamos, tanto tú como yo, las consecuencias de este romance. ¡No puedo perder la cuenta Whitlock!

—Así que lo único que te interesa es la puta cuenta —tanto las palabras de Alice como sus miradas de odio y reproche, fueron devastadoras. —Tú no sabes lo que es sentir los brazos de tu amado alrededor, mientras te hace el amor. Sus besos, sus caricias. Esas palabras que te dice por la mañana y te dejan tonta durante todo el día, que te regale flores y bombones, que haga el tonto sólo para que te rías. Que... que... —las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas, y Bella sentía que ella tampoco podría retenerlas por mucho tiempo más.

—Allie...

— ¡No! ¡Allie, no! —gritó. — ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes! Lo único que experimentaste fue el odio, rencor, crueldad de aquel miserable. _Nunca te quiso nadie_, así que no me des consejos que no he pedido.

Bella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Sintió como algo se le clavaba en el corazón y éste se desangraba poco a poco. Alice, su mejor amiga, le estaba echando en cara algo de lo que ella no tuvo control alguno. ¿Con eso quería decir que ella tampoco la quería? Podía ver la furia en su mirada. Intentaba entender ese arrebato que tuvo, pero… ¿por qué tuvo que ser tan cruel?

Sentía como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras que sus ojos seguían sin pestañear. Le había hecho daño, mucho daño. Se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo de la silla y salió corriendo por la puerta. Oyó un leve jadeo y la silla caer mientras Alice intentaba seguirla. Notó cómo intentó cogerla del brazo, pero tiró bruscamente, no quería verla, no después de lo que había dicho.

Se metió en uno de los servicios, se apoyó sobre la puerta y se dejó caer lentamente hasta tocar el suelo. Abrazó sus piernas fuertemente mientras se balanceaba. No podía parar de ser una jodida regadera. Como tampoco pudo evitar que los recuerdos volviesen a ella.

.

.

.

_4 de marzo de 2005_

_ El alivio llenaba el pecho de Bella. James se había marchado. Después de unos durísimos tres meses, se fue. En sus labios se podía entrever una sonrisa de sosiego. Su madre estaba mirándola con odio, como ya era normal. Le estaba echando en cara que el hombre se había ido._

— _¡Fue tu culpa, maldita zorra!_ —_ las lágrimas se adueñaron de Renée. Bella ni se inmutó._

—_Yo no tengo la culpa de que ya no te quiera como amante _—_escupió la morena en un acto de valentía. _—_O lo que sea que tuvieseis..._

— _¡Él me amaba! _—_dijo obstinada._ —_ No le importabas, por eso se ha ido con tu mejor amiga, Victoria _—_un brillo de triunfo asomó en su mirada._

— ¿_O sea que te montabas tríos con ella también? _—_no pudo aguantar la risa amarga que salió de su garganta. _—_Nunca pensé que fueras tan moderna, mamá._

— _¡No me llames mamá! _—_gritó._ —_Yo no soy tu madre._

—_No intentes engañar... _—_Renée la cortó._

—_Tu padre tuvo una amante _—_la mujer resopló._ —_ ¡Qué bien vivía la ramera! Y te tuvo a ti. Cuando murió, Charlie decidió hacerse cargo de ti. _

— _¿Cómo?_ —_ su voz era un susurro casi inaudible._

—_Puede que él sintiera algún tipo de cariño hacia ti. Pero no pienses en mí como en una madre, porque ni de lejos lo quiero ser. Nunca te he querido Bella, al igual que tampoco lo ha hecho James. Espantas a la gente, querida _—. L_a furia pareció haber desaparecido, para ser reemplazada por una risa malévola._

_Bella se quedó paralizada al oír la confesión de Renée._

_Sin embargo, acabó girándose con intención de marcharse de aquella casa. Ya no tenía motivos por los que quedarse en la jaula que tenía por hogar. Cerró de un portazo la puerta de la habitación de la que había creído su madre y se dirigió a la suya. Cogió una mochila y metió lo necesario: cepillo de dientes, de pelo, ropa íntima, la identificación y el poco dinero que había logrado ahorrar._

_Bajó las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, no quería volver a ver la cara de aquella despreciable mujer. Ahora que sabía que no era su madre, sentía cierto consuelo. Siempre la trató como lo hacían las brujas de los cuentos de hadas. Y eso la hería y la confundía. Ahora ya no, ahora ya estaba en paz. Por una vez en su vida se sentía extasiada de tanta felicidad. Se iría a Boston y encontraría un trabajo decente con el que poder sacar adelante a su hijo y a ella. Aquel pequeñín no tenía la culpa de lo que sus padres habían hecho; más bien, de lo que su padre había hecho._

_Sin embargo, la ley de Murphy parecía estar en plena forma. Estaba cruzando la calle cuando, de repente, sintió horribles dolores en el estómago. Parecía que la habían atravesado con miles de cuchillos y los retorcían a modo de venganza. El dolor se fue extendiendo y haciéndose cada vez más insoportable. Dio gracias al cielo cuando todo se volvió negro. Ya no sentía nada._

_Cuando despertó se encontraba en la cama de un hospital. Sola. Terriblemente sola._

_El doctor le dijo que había tenido un embarazo ectópico. No lo habían detectado a tiempo ya que Renée le prohibió las visitas al ginecólogo. Sospechaba que quería hacerla sufrir, costaste lo que costase. Debido a que no se lo descubrieron en su debido momento, la trompa de la derecha había explotado, provocándole un desangramiento interno._

_Había estado seis semanas en coma y con respiración asistida. Había logrado salir con vida por los pelos, sin embargo, ya no veía qué sentido podía tener._

_Recordó el viaje que tenía planeado. Pero Murphy volvió a aparecer: no tenía seguro médico, Renée lo había dejado de pagar hacía ya mucho tiempo y la factura ascendía a una módica cantidad de $11.000. No sabía cómo iba a pagarlo. Tendría que trabajar como camarera durante la mayor parte de su vida para poder reunir esa suma y no creía que el hospital fuera tan paciente._

_Rezó, rezó y rezó. Se interesó en todas las asociaciones públicas que ayudaban en aquellos casos, logrando reunir $8.000. A lo largo del siguiente año logró pagar los otros $3.000 restantes. Le costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas, pero lo consiguió._

_También había estado guardando pequeñas cantidades en su bolsa de ahorros. Por fin podría abandonar el cuchitril en el que vivía e irse a donde su corazón clamaba por estar: París._

.

.

.

Edward oyó ruido en el despacho contiguo y fue a averiguar qué pasaba. Cuando entró ya no había nadie. La silla que ocupó una semana antes estaba tirada en el suelo. ¿Qué habría pasado? Salió y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Jessica. Ésta, al verlo, se arregló descaradamente los pechos. Repugnante, pensó.

— ¿Dónde está la Sra. Swan? —preguntó con voz fría y calmada.

—Salió como poseída hacia el baño —bufó la rubia. —Su amiga la enana, salió de allí tan rápido como pudo y se fue.

—Gracias.

Edward se dirigió hacia los servicios de señora. Lentamente, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Nada, estaba desierto. A punto estuvo de marcharse, cuando escuchó golpes en una de las puertas de los lavabos. Pasó dentro y fue avanzando sigilosamente.

Ésa debía de ser Bella. Se pegó totalmente a la superficie para poder escuchar con mayor claridad. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el imbécil, sólo le faltaba el vaso para poder saber lo que estaba haciendo aquella zorra allí dentro. ¡Estaba indignado! A él lo dejaba a medias, dándole discursos sobre el comportamiento que ella esperaba de él, y ella era la primera que los incumplía.

Tocó la puerta fuertemente, haciendo saber a los integrantes de aquella cabina que había alguien más allí.

—Mmmm... —comenzó. —Parece que tú y tu amiguito os lo estáis pasando estupendamente allí dentro.

— ¿Cullen? —su voz sonaba débil y entrecortada. Su enfado iba en aumento.

—No intentes negar lo evidente, Isabella —dijo él tajante. —Se oyen perfectamente los gemidos y los jadeos. ¿No te di lo que querías?¿Mi polla no es lo suficientemente buena para ti? —Edward se giró y se apoyó en la puerta. Pudo oír a alguien gruñir. Sonrió.

—Si no quieres echarla de menos, te sugiero que te vayas...

—No me da la gana dejarte revolcarte con el tipejo ese.

—Te lo advierto Cullen... —le amenazó con voz algo ronca.

— ¡No seas vergonzoso hombre! —su tono amistoso le sonó falso hasta a sí mismo. — ¿Eres Tom? ¿John?¿O el tipo ese con gafas que no habla nunca? —se lo pensó durante un momento. —Me decanto por el último. Sólo te advierto amigo, que la otra noche se estuvo revolcando conmigo. Oyeron hasta en Wyoming como gritaba Isabella. No te la aconsejo tío, seguramente querrás encontrar una mujer amable, agradable, cariñosa, fiel... sobretodo fiel; que...

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Edward casi cayese dentro. Cuando miró por el espejo para ver a la pareja se quedó sorprendido y a la vez asustado. Bella tenía una pinta horrible, el rímel corrido y el pelo enmarañado, como si se lo hubiese estado retorciendo continuamente. Pero lo peor de todo fue que estaba completamente sola. La había cagado, pero bien.

Ella le empujó hacia un lado. ¿Acaso hoy concursaban a ver quién jodía más a Bella? Las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar, malditas hijas de su madre. No sabía qué había hecho mal con Alice, sólo quería asegurarse de tener todavía un futuro cuando acabase el romance entre ella y Jasper. Se veía en la cara de la duende que estaba enamoradísima de él, pero como amiga que era, debía avisarle. ¿No comprendía eso, que la amaba ante todo y que no quería verla sufrir?

Por otra parte, estaba el orangután. ¿Quién demonios se creía para ir al baño de señoras y empezar a clasificarla como a una puta barata? Durante aquellos días en los que le estuvo evitando, reflexionó sobre lo que había vivido con él. Decidió darle una oportunidad y concederle un caprichito al cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó las barbaries que salieron por aquella linda boca, vio como todos los resultados que había conseguido se iban por el desagüe.

Con brutalidad, empezó a desenredarse el pelo. Si no hubiese estado tan cabreada, se hubiese reído, parecía Amy Winehouse, que en paz descanse. Notó movimiento a su espalda. Edward se había acercado a coger una toalla para humedecerla levemente. Cogió a Bella del brazo con cuidado y la giró hacia él. Ella intentó impedirlo, pero al final se dejó hacer.

Con mucha atención, él le pasó el paño por las mejillas, las cuales quedaron levemente irritadas. Puso muchísimo más cuidado cuando llegó a la zona de los ojos. Esos orbes chocolate lo estaban mirando atentamente, escudriñando más bien. No sabía por qué hacía lo que hacía, pero sintió que algo se encogía en su interior cuando la vio así de demacrada. Y todo por su culpa. Había sido un cerdo repelente, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Tendría que currárselo de verdad ahora. Ya no bastaba con cualquier chorrada que se le ocurriese a él. Ahora debía de suplicar a su hermano a que lo ayudara, y odiaba tener que hacer eso. Garrett siempre le había dicho que no podía ir así por la vida, que encontraría a alguien diferente y que entonces no sabría qué hacer. Se estaba tomando muchas molestias con, Isabella Swan. ¿Estaba seguro que sólo quería unos buenos revolcones con ella? Sí, claro que era sólo eso, se intentó convencer.

Cuando hubo acabado se retiró un poco, la veía con ganas de volver a pegarle y no le hacía mucha gracia. No estaba completamente seguro de lo que expresaba su cara, pero sí que veía que a ella eso no le gustaba. Empezó a hablar, quería disculparse:

—Bella, yo... esto, lo siento —se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso. —No quise decir lo que dije...

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —preguntó sarcásticamente. —Porque a mí me parecía que disfrutabas cada palabra que decías.

— ¡Creía que estabas con otro hombre, maldita sea! —gritó exasperado. La expresión de ella pasó del enfado al asco.

— ¿Y a ti qué más te da con quién esté o quién no esté? Ese es mi problema —Bella pasó por su lado en dirección a la salida. —Te agradecería que no comentaras nada de lo ocurrido aquí. Tampoco creo que quieras que la gente se entere de las perlas que sueltas.

—Yo... —no le dejó terminar, salió con paso firme dejándolo solo.

Bella anduvo rápido hasta su despacho. Cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia Jessica. Le avisó que cancelara sus citas de aquel día y se las pasase a Edward Cullen. Aquel día tenía que entrevistarse con posibles nuevos talentos, en definitiva, muy aburrido. Que se joda, pensó la morena.

Una vez en el ascensor, buscó con desesperación su teléfono móvil. Marcó el número de Irina, necesitaba tarde de chicas. Se le escapó un sollozo, ese día sólo sería con Irina. La rubia no contestó y Bella esperaba que no la estuviese ignorando porque Alice así se lo había dicho, no lo soportaría.

Sentía que su pecho dolía, y mucho. Un hueco se formó en su corazón y los sollozos amenazaban con transformarse en un llanto imparable. Cogió el teléfono otra vez y buscó en la agenda hasta que encontró a la persona que sabía que no la iba a abandonar: Rosalie.

— ¿Oui? —respondió con voz alegre y juvenil.

—Rose… —la morena hablaba en susurros. Temía que si pronunciaba las palabras más alto, se derrumbaría del todo. —Te necesito, amiga.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —de aquella inicial felicidad no había quedado nada. — ¿Dónde estás?

—No... No me siento... —hipó, incapaz de contarlo. Se secó violentamente las lágrimas. —Estoy en el... ascensor del trabajo. Estoy yendo a mí... casa.

—Estaba a punto de hacerte una visita —Bella sonrió un poco, a la par que cerraba los ojos. —Tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar.

—Te quiero, Rose —musitó. La voz se le quebró.

—Yo también cariño, yo también —pudo escuchar ruido a través del teléfono. Sin duda, la rubia se estaba preparando para salir.

— ¿Cuándo llegas?

—Más o menos a las ocho, amor —contestó. —Tú quédate en casa. Me contaste que te habían asignado un guardaespaldas, no te separes de él.

¡El guardaespaldas! La morena abrió los ojos, asustada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Mierda! No le había avisado de que se marchaba a casa. Sam se había ido a la cocina para darles privacidad, a ella y a Alice.

El pitido la alertó de que había llegado a la planta baja. No había nadie con ella en el ascensor y el pánico la atravesó como una daga. Las puertas se abrieron muy despacio y vio como sus peores pesadillas se volvían realidad. El móvil se le cayó al suelo, provocando un ensordecedor estruendo. Tenía la punta de un silenciador en su frente.

Oyó cómo Rosalie la llamaba a gritos pero el hombre que sostenía el arma frente a su cara, negó con la cabeza mientras aquella sonrisa malvada y cruel, que tanto conocía, se extendía sobre la cara de _James_.

* * *

_Mmmm... ¿Qué os ha parecido la actitud de Alice? ¿Y el bocazas de Edward? Parece que James vuelve a aparecer en escena, veremos cómo se las arregla Bella para salir de esta :S_

_Bueno... Lo primero **agradecer** a mi querida beta Verónica, ¡que es un amor de mujer!, por mejorar este capítulo :) Segundo, **agradeceros** los rr, alerts y favs. Como siempre digo: ¡sois un encanto! :D_

_¿Me dejarán saber vuestras opiniones? :)_

_Muchísimos besitos,_

_Valentine :3_


	10. Capítulo 9

Soundtrack: _ Ave Maria (Ópera)— Schubert * Beethoven's Silene – Ernesto Cortazar * Not afraid – Eminem * What doesn't kill you makes you stronger – Kelly Clarkson * Take care – Drake feat. __Rihanna_

* * *

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddictio**

* * *

"_El miedo es un sufrimiento que produce la espera de un mal."_

_Freud_

* * *

_Capítulo 9_

Un fuerte jadeo se oyó.

Era Bella.

James le sonreía con suficiencia. Paseó su mirada por su cuerpo como si se tratara de un trozo de carne. La piel de la morena se estremeció de asco. Las rodillas le fallaban y sentía el pulso acelerado de su corazón en el pecho, tan rápido como el de un colibrí. Oyó un pequeño clic y rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de procedencia del sonido.

Había quitado el seguro.

La sonrisa maliciosa no desapareció del rostro de James. La empujó lentamente hasta que él mismo quedó dentro del ascensor. Apretó el botón del piso —5. _No, a los aparcamientos subterráneos no, te lo suplico_; rogaba en silencio. Estaba segura que se su mirada transmitía todo aquello, sin embargo, luchó para recomponerse. Adoptó la máscara de frialdad y profesionalidad que la caracterizaban y sus labios dibujaban una mueca de asco.

Quedaron mirándose durante varios minutos, él de manera engreída y ella con indiferencia. La expresión de James cambió de un momento a otro, se volvió violento. Empujó a Bella contra la pared del fondo y la cogió del cuello mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella. La morena sentía ganas de vomitar. Giró la cara, él estaba oliendo su cuello. Su mano derecha seguía sosteniendo la pistola, sólo que ahora ésta apuntaba a su sien. La que estaba en su cuello bajó rápidamente hasta el principio de su blusa. Le arrancó los botones con fiereza. Ella aguantó el llanto que pugnaba por salir.

Su apestosa mano se dirigió a uno de sus pechos, acariciándolos por encima del sujetador. Se apretó más contra ella, haciendo que sintiese el bulto de sus pantalones. Pasó una de sus rodillas por entre las de ella. En un principio se resistió con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Se movía desesperadamente, ya no aguantaba más, no quería volver a sentirse sucia y marcada. Sin embargo, la pistola que él sujetaba se apretó tanto contra su cabeza que sintió como la sangre emanaba. Callando estoicamente, dejó que él se metiera entre sus piernas. Y con más ira contenida permitió que él arremetiera contra ella como si fuera una vil puta en un callejón.

Sentía como la lengua de él se resbalaba ansiosa y brutalmente por su mandíbula. Advirtió como la mano que antes estaba en su pecho se dirigía salvajemente hacia el comienzo de su falda. Cuando notó que empezaba a meter los dedos dentro de ella, opuso resistencia violentamente. Empezó a dar patadas, a mover los brazos y, sin poder evitarlo, a gritar. Gritar como una loca. Le empujó con todas sus fuerzas y, antes de lo que a él le hubiese gustado, se alejó del cañón del artefacto, cuya bala se estrelló contra la superficie en la que antes estaba la cabeza de la morena.

El miedo la poseyó, naciendo desde su pecho, inundando cada poro de su piel, cada célula, cada maldito átomo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por el terror y su boca abierta por la sorpresa. Estaba arrinconada en la esquina, abrazándose con los brazos. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo cuando vio que él apretaba el botón de emergencia y el ascensor paró. James se acercó, cual pantera al acecho de su presa. Se paró a unos pocos centímetros de ella y paseó la pistola por su cara, acabando en la barbilla, la cual subió duramente. Bella sintió dolor en el cuello.

Él volvía a tener aquella maldita sonrisa que no la dejaba descansar en las noches de tormenta. La misma sonrisa hambrienta que daba a entender que la iba a tener. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse de aquella manera de la oficina? Si lo pensaba en aquel momento, lo que dijo Edward aunque doloroso, dejaba claro lo que las personas pensaban de ella, y eso a Bella le daba igual.

Observó detenidamente al hombre que tenía delante. Estaba consciente de que el terror se leía en su cara, pero ya nada le daba igual. No tenía un amor por el que luchar, ni amigas por las que preocuparse, ya que, al parecer, ellas creían que estaba envidiosa de sus vidas. Lo estaba, pero no era una envidia mala, se alegraba enorme y profundamente por ellas. Pero los comentarios de Alice no fueron agradables precisamente. _Ya nada me da igual_, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y reía levemente. Sintió como James se tensaba a su lado y, poco después sintió una patada en uno de sus costados. Gimió de dolor, pero sonrió tristemente, recordaba aquel dolor.

— ¿De qué te ríes, zorra? —la pregunta estaba cargada de odio, Bella lo sentía. Él volvió a golpearla.

_Ya nada importa_. Bella seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Se dejó caer sobre la superficie dura y fría que había a su espalda y, callando firmemente, dejó que él se divirtiera a su gusto. Estaba total y plenamente convencida de que allí, en aquel maldito ascensor, él por fin acabaría con el trabajo de hace años. No le había dado el dinero que pedía, y eso lo había enfurecido. Las lágrimas calientes y húmedas rodaban sobre sus mejillas.

Sintió como la cogía del cuello y la levantaba bruscamente. Ya no veía sentido alguno en resistirse, James conseguiría lo que quería, Bella lo sabía y le daba igual. _No hay razón para buscar el sufrimiento, pero si éste llega y trata de meterse en tu vida, no temas; míralo a la cara y con la frente bien levantada_, había dicho una vez Nietzche. Bien, pues eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Abrió los ojos y le desafió con la mirada. Eso le enfureció más si cabía. James sacó algo de su bolsillo, que Bella no alcanzó a ver. Sin embargo, cuando un filo punzante le atravesó el bajo vientre, tuvo una ligera idea de lo que fue, un cuchillo, al igual que había hecho la primera vez que volvió a verlo tras su huida a París. Supo inmediatamente que el corte estaría hecho encima de la cicatriz de su operación.

Emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor. Él sonrió en respuesta.

—Eres mía, Isabella —su voz provocó escalofríos de pavor a Bella. — Mía, Isabella, _mía._

La cara de James estaba a escasos milímetros de la suya. Sus dedos quemaban por la fuerza con la que sostenía sus mofletes. Él se apartó para volver a pulsar el botón y que el ascensor funcionara de nuevo. Ella le miraba recelosa. Cuando las puertas se abrieron él desapareció como el viento, dejando tras él miles de fotos que llenaron el lugar.

Bella bajó su mirada y no pudo creer lo que vio. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y sintió como las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, nublándole completamente la vista. Recogió lo más rápido que pudo y apretó el botón para que las puertas se cerraran. Como respuesta a aquello, creyó oír la risa siniestra de James. _Todavía seguía allí_.

Encontró su móvil en la esquina contraria a donde ella se encontraba, y llamó rápidamente a Sam. En menos de un minuto, ella estaba en la planta de su agencia, andando patosamente. Ya no había nadie, se habían ido a comer, eran las tres. Continuó caminando hasta su despacho. Se apoyó en el pomo de la puerta. El aire le faltaba, el corazón palpitaba demasiado fuerte y rápido, y el dolor punzante, tanto de su cabeza como de su vientre, la mareaban. Dirigió su mano al lugar donde la había apuñalado. Estaba llena de sangre.

Sus piernas le fallaban y su vista también. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos y descansar un momento, sólo un momento, después llamaría a una ambulancia. De repente, sintió el suelo frío y unos gritos a lo lejos. Estaba demasiado cansada para prestar atención, algo negro la rodeaba y le presagiaba descanso. Con un último suspiro de dolor, se dejó caer en aquella promesa.

_ Por fin. _

.

.

.

.

.

Se oían pasos rápidos por el pasillo de la casa de Irina. Sam la había llamado, Bella estaba gravemente herida. Necesitaba ir a verla, darle dos hostias bien dadas a Alice para que reaccionara, y que fueran las dos a visitar a su mejor amiga. La duende se encontraba en el salón, sosteniendo un bol de helado y mirando apenada la televisión, estaban anunciando su película favorita, la de las tres: Un paseo para recordar. Los sollozos comenzaron de nuevo. La pequeña todavía no procesaba lo que le había dicho a Bella, la había herido, lo sabía. Y, lo peor de todo, era que lo había hecho intencionadamente, quería hacerle daño. _No me lo perdonarás jamás, Bella_; lloraba en su interior.

Oyó como Irina entraba deprisa en la estancia, con la angustia pintada en la cara. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Acaso Bella...?

—Alice —la rubia jadeaba por el esfuerzo, —Bella está en el hospital.

— ¿Qué...? — su voz fue un susurro.

_No, Bella, ¡no!_

.

.

.

.

.

Los ojos de Bella se fueron abriendo lentamente. Una luz cegadora entraba por algún sitio de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Se llevó el brazo a la cara y sintió como un olor a medicina le inundaba las fosas nasales. Con cuidado, se fue incorporando en la cama, y advirtió que se encontraba en un hospital. Giró la cabeza en busca de alguien, pero no había nadie.

Sin importarle el dolor que pudiese sentir, se tiró de vuelta en la cama, de lado. Sintió como algo caliente empapaba las mantas y, cuando las subió, resopló, estaba sangrando otra vez. Impasible, apretó el botón de la enfermera. Dos minutos más tarde, una señora mayor se encontraba a su lado, mirándola con pena, odiaba eso. Con el ceño fruncido, dejó que le pusieran los puntos otra vez. La señora Cope, como le había dicho la enfermera que se llamaba, terminó rápidamente. Cuando se fue, Bella suspiró pesadamente. _¿Y ahora qué hago? _Esa pregunta le llenaba la cabeza. Los médicos le dirían que tendría que estar, por lo menos, una semana en el hospital, estaba segura. De cualquier forma, se iría a su casa, siempre podía acogerse el alta voluntaria. Pero intuía que no llegaría con facilidad hasta su casa, y que tendrían que ayudarla a hacer casi cualquier cosa.

A la llegada del doctor, éste le explicó su situación. Como ella había supuesto, tendría que pasarse un tiempo, no especificado por el médico, en el hospital. Bella se negó rotundamente, no podía ser productiva si se quedaba tumbada en una cama a saber por cuánto tiempo.

—Sabe que no conseguirá que me quede postrada en esta cama, doctor... — ¿le había dicho cómo se llamaba? Lo dudaba.

—Cullen —el hombre le sonrió amablemente – Pero lámeme Garret, por favor.

—Como decía Garrett —empezó de nuevo, ¿había oído Cullen? No debía ser su imaginación —ya estoy bien, por tanto no veo la necesidad de seguir aquí.

—Usted no es médico Señora Swan.

—No, no lo soy —aceptó ella con el ceño fruncido. —Pero sé lo que me conviene. Señora Cope, ¿me podría traer la ropa, por favor?

—Por lo menos, quédese hasta mañana por la mañana —suplicó el doctor. Bella sonrió en su interior, le estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero no iba a permanecer allí. —Es de noche y todavía no está en condiciones para conducir.

— ¡Sí que lo estoy! —contraatacó ella indignada. —No me han disparado Doctor Garrett, es sólo un rasguño lo que tengo.

—Un rasguño de dos centímetros de profundidad y cinco de largo para ser exactos —el doctor se cruzó de brazos y la miró desafiante. Bella le contestó de igual manera, pero al ver que él no cedería, se rindió.

—Si me voy a quedar aquí, agradecería que me dejaran un teléfono para poder llamar a una amiga que venía en camino desde Francia —su voz era baja y enfurecida.

— ¡Eso sí que lo podemos hacer! —exclamó alegre el médico, ganándose otra mirada de odio por parte de Bella. —Tome, aquí tiene —, le tendió su móvil.

Marcó el número de Rosalie, no tendría sentido que llamara a sus amigas, no le cogerían el teléfono. La rubia respondió justo cuando Bella estaba a punto de colgar. Se la oía asustada y jadeante. Seguramente habría estado corriendo todo el camino desde París a Nueva York, y que ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo para encontrar un taxi que la llevara hasta la otra punta de la ciudad.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó aliviada. — ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! Me llamó Sam y me dijo que estabas en el hospital, ¿sigues allí?

—Sí, Rose —contesté enfurruñada mientras le daba una mirada significativa a Garrett. —Me tienen retenida contra mi voluntad hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Bien, eres muy cabezota cuando quieres —rió un poco nerviosa. — ¡Ey, tú, hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco como no salgas de _mi_ taxi!

—Cómo extrañaba a mi siempre educada Rosalie —Bella soltó una carcajada pero, inmediatamente cesó, los puntos tiraban cuando hacía eso. El doctor la miró extrañamente y ella decidió cortar la llamada. — Tengo que colgar, te espero aquí —una sonrisa triste cruzó su cara y colgó.

Le tendió el teléfono a Garrett, el cual seguía teniendo la mirada clavada en ella. Se estaba empezando a sentir un poco incómoda.

—Mmm... ¿Quiere algo más doctor? —se estaba retorciendo las manos. Los ojos azules de Garrett la escrutaban detalladamente.

—Es que acabo de recordar que... —volvió a mirar los papeles con la información de la paciente. _Sí, es ella, Isabella Swan. ¿Qué coño querrá hacer mi Edward con ella?_ —Estupideces mías, nos vemos mañana cuando le dé el alta —antes de irse se volvió y la apuntó con el dedo índice. —No quiero entrar y ver que ya no está.

Bella no contestó, se volvió a tumbar y reposó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajar los músculos. Estaban adoloridos por los golpes, _maldito James, ¡maldito!_ Se juró ser fuerte. Ya no dejaría que él la utilizara de aquella manera. Cada vez que la golpeaba, se había prometido enfrentarlo. Cada vez que le enviaba aquellas cartas, en las que le pedía dinero y la amenazaba, se había prometido que ya no dejaría que la volviera a dañar. Pero como una estúpida, rompía cada una de ellas. _Cobarde_, le gritaba su subconsciente y era verdad. Pero eso ya acabaría, ya no estaba sola, tenía a Rosalie.

Sonrió, _ya no estoy sola_.

Algo la sobresaltó, se había quedado dormida. Abrió velozmente los ojos: era su amiga, había chocado con el sillón. Bella se rió y llamó la atención de la rubia, la cual la miró primero irritada y después preocupada. Se acercó y apretó a la morena en un abrazo hercúleo. Bella lloró de alegría, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, cuatro años ya. Rosalie se sentó en el sillón y le sujetó fuertemente la mano.

Estuvieron en un cómodo silencio, mirándose únicamente, se lo estaban diciendo todo de aquella manera. Aún así, Bella le contó todo lo sucedido. Su amiga la escuchaba atentamente y la morena observó como apretaba la mandíbula y su mano con más fuerza en algunas partes. Por otro lado, Rosalie le contó cómo iban las cosas por París: la librería marchaba estupendamente desde que habían hecho la página para la venta online y que su relación con Marcus acabó, hacía poco. Según le contó, el gran hijo de perra, le había puesto los cuernos en su propia cama, con una niñata de quince años.

La conversación fluía y fluía. Bella también le contó lo ocurrido con Edward, _desde el principio Bella, ella no te va a juzgar_, se alentó. A Rosalie ya no se le podía abrir más la boca. Le contó cómo, después de la discusión con Alice, la había tachado de zorra. Por la cabeza de la rubia sólo pasaban maneras de descuartizas y de torturar a aquella _cosa_, como lo había apodado. Cuando estaba a punto de compartir sus ingeniosas ideas, dos personas entraron a la habitación, alteradas.

Eran Irina y _Alice_. El corazón se le paró a Bella y quitó rápidamente la mirada, no quería verlas. Rosalie se levantó amenazante y se puso frente a la cama. Con lo alta que era, les sacaba una cabeza a las otras dos mujeres.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —la voz de Rosalie era cortante y fría.

—Venimos a ver a nuestra amiga —respondieron seguras. Ellas sólo la habían visto una vez en su vida, y no fue un encuentro muy agradable. El piloto del avión casi lo estrella y ella estaba de un humor de perros.

—Pues ella no quiere veros —los brazos de la rubia estaban en jarras, impidiéndoles así, que vieran a Bella. —Y mucho menos a ti —señaló con desprecio hacia Alice. _No me ha perdonado, lo sabía_.

— ¡Quita de ahí, bicho! —le gritó Irina mientras la apartaba de su camino. —Nos da igual que no te apetezca vernos.

— ¿Dónde estabas cuando te llamé en la oficina? —preguntó ella en respuesta. La miraba atentamente, sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

—Alice vino a mi casa llorando —contestó Irina de igual manera. Sabía que a Bella sólo se le podía enfrentar de aquella manera.

— ¿Llorando por qué? —intervino Rosalie. — ¿Por haber acusado a Bella de cosas que no son ciertas? —, miró a la duende de arriba abajo y continuó. —Con eso sólo dejas ver que no confías en ti lo suficiente, ni qué decir del hombre ese, como para aceptar los consejos de una amiga que, seguro, ha sufrido más que tú y lo único que intenta es ayudarte.

—Lo sé —los ojos de Alice estaban empapados. —La ira pudo conmigo, Bella. No sé qué me pasó, cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije intenté seguirte, pero tú no me dejaste.

—Da igual Alice —Bella dejó escapar un suspiro. Volvía a retorcerse los dedos. — ¿Lo decías en serio? —su voz era baja y se quebró al final de la frase. La pequeñaja no pudo aguantarlo más y se tiró a sus brazos.

—Mi _alter ego_ habló por mí —enterró su cabeza en el pelo de Bella. —Sabes lo puta que es Mary.

—Deberías de haber visto como estaba tirada en mi sofá, devorándose mis reservas de helado —le reprochó Irina, la cual se había cruzado de brazos.

—Ah, pues será mejor que dejes de hacerlo _enana_ —el veneno salía por la boca de Rosalie -, porque tu culo ya es lo bastante gordo como para que te estés cebando como una cerda.

— ¡Rose! —exclamó cansada Bella. —Déjala ya, ¿no ves que dice la verdad? —la rubia se quedó mirando a Alice.

—Eso ya lo veremos —tenía los ojos entrecerrados. —Cuídate las espaldas, Mary Alice Brandon, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar.

Después de aquello, las tres se quedaron en su habitación, charlando de todo y de nada. Por supuesto, las pullas de Rosalie hacia la pequeña Alice no faltaron, pero así era ella. Cuidaba a Bella sobre todo y sobre todos, no dejaría a nadie sin despellejar. Las dos rubias empezaron a llevarse bien desde el momento en el que cayeron en la conclusión de que los italianos tenían la media de los penes más grandes de Europa. Bella meneó la cabeza, aquellas dos pervertidas no cambiarían nunca.

—Mira que ponerse a hablar de penes en un momento con éste... —le susurró Alice mientras la miraba con los ojitos suplicantes y vidriosos. Bella cogió su mano y le dio un dulce apretón.

—Pues deberías ver lo que puede hacer Rosalie en el peor de los momentos —giró la cabeza e hizo que la conversación fuese común. — Rose, ¿te acuerdas cuando hiciste la fiesta de Navidad en tu casa, pensando que tus padres estarían en Japón, trajiste boys, gogós, todo el mundo debía de ir en ropa interior provocadora, e instalaste unas barras por toda la primera planta?

—Sí... bueno —la rubia cogió un mechón de su cabello y empezó a retorcerlo. Soltó una leve carcajada. —Fue divertido.

—Sí, sobre todo cuando entraron tus padres y te vieron montándotelo con un africano sobre la mesa del comedor —Bella la miraba desafiante. Sabía que ahora ella diría algo que la haría avergonzarse.

—Al igual que tú, ¡cacho zorrón! —la apuntó con el dedo mientras miraba a sus otras dos amigas y les decía: —Aunque no lo parezca, ella estaba en la piscina, ¡con dos tíos! Imaginaos, un Brad Pitt, con sus músculos bien puestos, y a un Matt Bomer con ese culo prieto… —la rubia estaba haciendo todos los movimientos, señalando cada parte de la que hablaba, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Simple curiosidad —levanté los hombros. Ellos fueron, aparte de Edward, Matt y... y _ese_, los que la tocaron de aquella manera.

—Ya, ya, curiosidad —Rosalie la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sus amigas continuaron conversando. Ella las miraba con una sonrisa. Se sentía tan bien volver a tenerlas. _Nunca estuviste sola_, le susurraba su subconsciente. Y así era, ella había sido la única que ponía piedras en su camino. Contaba con el apoyo, cariño, amor de sus amigas y, sobretodo, con una nueva confianza en sí misma. No volvería a dejarse pisar. Si James quería arrebatarle la agencia, no lo conseguiría; si intentaba de nuevo algo como lo pasado aquel día, ahí estaría Sam para darle la mayor paliza de su vida.

Recordó las fotos de ella fumando con sus amigos. Ni aunque lo soñase conseguiría demostrar que era marihuana, era la palabra de ella contra la de él, un don nadie. Durante la charla con las chicas, Sam había venido a ver cómo se encontraba. Bella le preguntó discretamente sobre las fotos que llevaba con ella cuando la encontró. El hombre le aseguró que las tenía en su poder, y que nadie las había visto. _Bien_, pensó.

Una alegría inmensa la inundó. Lo ocurrido había hecho que abriera los ojos. Cambiaría su manera de ser. Se había estado comportando como si no tuviese sentimientos, y estaba harta. Sentía que había sido una de las formas con las que poder sobrellevar su pasado. _El dolor, cuando no se convierte en verdugo, es un gran maestro_**(*)**; y ella ya empezaba a aprender de sus errores.

Y lo primero que haría, sería ir por el bombón que trabajaba en el despacho de al lado. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, aquel arrebato de furia le había sonado un tanto celoso.

Estupendo.

Vida sólo hay una, y prefería conocer todos los placeres que ésta pudiese darle, a seguir sufriendo en silencio.

_Edward Cullen, prepárate, porque la fría Isabella Swan ha desaparecido._

* * *

**(*) **Frase de Concepción Arenal, escritora española vinculada al movimiento feminista del sigo XIX.

_¿Qué pasa con James?¿Os compadecéis de Alice?¿Qué os parece el cambio de Bella?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los rr, favs y alerts, ¡sois un encanto y un amor! Y sobre todo a mi beta Verónica por ayudarme con las cosas que no tenían sentido! :P  
_

_**TataXOXO:** sí nena, nuestra Bella está un poco tonta estos días XD Besitos! **EddieIlove:** ¿verdad? Yo pienso lo mismo que tú ;) Besitos! **Marian24:** muchas gracias! besitos! **CorimarCautela:** pienso que cada una hemos pasado por una situación similar, y es de todo, menos agradable... :S Espero que te haya gustado el capi ;) Besitos! **ErandiLina: **si te digo la verdad... James está un poco loco el "pobre" XD En el siguiente capítulo se explicará mejor por qué se comportó de esta manera ;) ¡Alice recapacitó! Aunque Rosalie la vigila todo el rato... interesante jajaja Espero no haberte hecho sufrir mucho :P Y que te haya gustado :3 Besitos! **Maricoles:** sí, hija sí! si es que los chulitos es lo que tienen :P Besitos! **Nefertiti85: **me alegra oír eso! jajaja, eso significa que lo he hecho bien y que por lo menos he mantenido vuestro deseo de seguir leyendo :P Y muchas gracias corazón! Besitos!  
_

_Gracias otra vez! :DD  
_

_¿Me dejarán saber sus impresiones?  
_

_Muchísimos besitos,  
_

_Valentine :3  
_


	11. Capítulo 10

_Nos leemos abajo amores! :3_

* * *

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

"_La pasión es una obsesión positiva. La obsesión es una pasión negativa."_

_Paul Carvel._

* * *

Capítulo 10

Bella estaba sentada en una de las incómodas sillas de la comisaría de policía en la que trabajaban tanto Jacob, como Sam. Una taza humeante había sido colocada delante suya hacía tan sólo unos minutos, por Leah, una de las oficiales que también se ocupaba de su caso. A su lado, cogiéndola de la mano, estaba Rosalie, su salvavidas personal. Cuando notó que la rubia la estaba observando atentamente, ella le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Su amiga temía que se pudiese volver a derrumbar, pero eso ya no volvería a pasar, su intención era cambiar y lo haría. Dejaría de llamarse Isabella Swan si no lo hacía.

Jacob la había llamado a declarar, para así poder llevar a cabo la denuncia contra James. El muy imbécil no se había dado cuenta de que los ascensores contaban con cámaras de seguridad, y todo lo que hizo estaba grabado. Bella sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, _cada vez lo estás haciendo peor James, quién te ve y quién te ha visto_. En una carpeta, sostenía las dichosas fotos que él había tenido la vergüenza de tomar. Era un repugnante acto posesivo, lo sabía, ¡y lo peor era que no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho a hacerlo! Él seguía creyendo que lo suyo era un matrimonio, no, perdón, un permanente estado de esclavización.

No sabía lo que se le había podido pasar por la cabeza para cometer tales actos, pero estaba cien por cien segura de que estaba loco. Algún problema mental debía de tener, le había visto hacer cosas raras, seguir unos rituales que no conseguía entender. Cada vez que él la agredía no parecía sentir ni un poco de remordimiento o culpa, solamente le sonreía cual idiota. Frunció el ceño, que se fuera a tomar viento aquel miserable, ella iba a declarar, que lo encarcelaran y así ella podría vivir por fin tranquila. Sintió a Sam posicionarse a su espalda e inmediatamente supo que Jacob estaba por venir.

Y no se defraudó, éste apareció con un gran expediente entre sus manos. Lo dejó caer en la mesa y Bella se estremeció por el ruido que éste produjo. Una vez él se hubo sentado, Bella lo miró atentamente, a espera de sus preguntas. Sin embargo, éste la sorprendió.

—Isabella, no la vamos a interrogar —la mirada de ella estaba confundida. —Ya sabe lo que dicen, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, imagínese lo que un vídeo nos ha podido producir.

— ¿Para qué me ha llamado, entonces? —la confusión no había menguado.

—Queremos que hable con uno de nuestros psicólogos —éste se apresuró a levantar las manos y aclarar su afirmación. —No nos entienda mal, Isabella. Queremos que haga un perfil psicológico de James.

— ¿Por qué? —ya podía hacerse una idea de la respuesta...

—Según hemos podido observar, no comparte las típicas características que con un violador —la miró cauteloso. —Queremos que nos cuente lo que sepa sobre su vida y cómo era su comportamiento durante el período en el que estuvo conviviendo con él.

—Por supuesto.

Veinte minutos después se encontraba en una habitación reservada, con la típica ventana/espejo de las interrogaciones, esperando la llegada del especialista. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Jasper Whitlock, vestido de negro, de pies a cabeza, usando unas gafas que le resbalaban por su blanca y perfecta nariz, y con una pequeña grabadora. No la reconoció inicialmente, sin embargo, una vez leyó su nombre en el groso historial que antes había tenido Jacob, la miró sorprendido. Por suerte, supo mantener la bocaza callada y comenzó con las preguntas.

—Buenos días, Isabella —su voz estaba tensa. — ¿Le molestaría que haga preguntas personales, con precisos detalles de todo por lo que ha pasado?

—No.

—De acuerdo —esta vez la voz del rubio flaqueó ante la respuesta corta y seca de ella.

Las primeras cuestiones fueron de lo más simples, dónde le conoció, qué amigos tenían en común, cómo era su personalidad, si había tenido muchas mujeres en su vida... Las respuestas eran fáciles. Sin embargo, la que más le costó fue la evolución que tuvo desde que se conocieron hasta el presente. Si se paraba a pensarlo, James era un ser más raro de lo que había imaginado. No se detuvo nunca a analizarlo tan atentamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Inicialmente, él había sido el hombre más encantador que había conocido en toda su vida, casi parecía idolatrarla. Que la reconfortase después de sus largas y pesadas discusiones con su madre, había hecho que terminara de perder la cabeza por el chico. Ella era joven, estúpida y no podía ni imaginar lo que le esperaba. En varias ocasiones el monstruo que James llevaba dentro, había intentado salir, con gestos violentos e irracionales.

Un día, habían ido al estreno de una nueva película de acción y terror, cuyo protagonista era un caníbal que disfrutaba con la tortura. Bella no sabía porqué había aceptado, sin embargo, casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando vio sonreír a James en medio de una de las escenas más espeluznantes y terroríficas de la película. Pero, no acabó ahí todo, cuando salieron del cine se encontraron con que una prostituta estaba apoyada sobre su coche. Según parecía, había sufrido algún tipo de mareo, ya que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la mano derecha sobre su frente húmeda. James le ordenó que se quitara pero la mujer no parecía oírle, así que éste le propinó un par de golpes lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Bella oyera distintos crac.

Pensó que él estaría sobrexcitado por la película, y que eso no volvería a pasar porque siempre había demostrado ser un hombre pacífico que no se metía con nadie, pero otra vez estaba equivocada y acciones como estas se volvieron a repetir, gracias a Dios sin estar ella presente. Lo averiguaba cuando le veía ensangrentado y James sólo le decía que había ayudado a algún pobre inocente de ser robado, asesinado, violado, etc. _Mentira, _pensaba Bella cada vez que aquellas excusas salían por la viperina boca del hombre. Nunca le había visto hacer un acto solidario por alguien, _nunca, _y no creía que de pronto lo hiciera. Sin embargo, Bella hizo oídos sordos.

A lo largo que pasaban los días, él volvió a su estado de novio preocupado y deseoso de darle todo lo que, según él, ella merecía. Cuando ocurrió el terrible encuentro entre ellos en la fiesta, se dio cuenta de que se había engañado completamente, creyendo que aquellos despreciables actos de antaño no volverían a salir a la luz. Pues bien, se vio obligada a casarse con un violador, que disfrutaba pegando a personas más débiles que él, eso sí, con una sonrisa siempre pegada a su maldito rostro. Cuando averiguó que también estaba utilizando a su madr... es decir, a Renée, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas, ¿qué buscaba de ella? Nada que una mujer joven le pudiese ofrecer, de eso estaba segura. ¿Entonces? Pronto descubrió la respuesta: dinero, ¡cómo no!

Al poco de estar casados, se enteró que tenía grandes deudas de juego, y estaba totalmente convencida de que Renée le pagaba todas y cada una de ellas, ya que por el seguro de vida de mi padre recibimos 300.000 dólares. Sin embargo, Bella consiguió zafarse de toda aquella mierda cuando se escapó, después de que James dejara sin un dólar a su madre, y a ella destrozada física y psicológicamente.

— ¿Cómo consiguió dar contigo? —preguntó la suave y contenida voz de Jasper.

—No lo sé —Bella se encogió de hombros. —Sólo sé que después de seis años sin verme, empezó a acosarme otra vez.

Después de que él la encontrara en Nueva York, las cartas con amenazas comenzaron a llenar su apartamento, pidiendo dinero y siempre recordándole que era de su propiedad, que legalmente era una McCarty. Ella le había suplicado que firmara los papeles del divorcio, que le pagaría cuanto quisiese, pero que los firmara de una vez. Él siempre se negó.

Inicialmente, sus cartas tenían un cierto deje amable, dentro de lo que cabe. Sin embargo, viendo que ella aceptaba y le entregaba todo lo que deseaba, se volvieron más exigentes y dominantes. En lo que llevaba de ese año, nunca se había presentado físicamente para asustarla, pero podía hacerse una idea del porqué esta vez sí.

—Bella —Jasper se removió inquietamente en su silla y se pasó una mano por el pelo, —porque puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad?

—Sí, no se preocupe señor Whitlock.

—No te voy a mentir, estamos ante un caso de psicopatía —. Bella le miraba atentamente, absorbiendo toda la información que el rubio le podía dar. —Podríamos clasificarlo como un psicópata de "Factor 1", más específicamente de la "Faceta 1" según la tabla realizada por Robert Hare. James cumple las características de ese sector: locuacidad y encanto superficial, estafador/engañador y manipulador, entre otras. Según me has ido contando, este hombre va cumpliendo una serie de ciclos, los cuales se van sucediendo cada vez más rápidos y con mayor intensidad. Debes tener cuidado Bella, porque James se ha obsesionado contigo. Éste recibe cierto placer sadomasoquista por medio de la violación y la violencia que te generó. A su vez, el dinero es uno de sus principales motivos de acción, así que le daremos lo que quiere.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Bella confundida. ¡No quería darle ni una miserable moneda!

—Quédate tranquila —respondió alzando las manos. —Nosotros te proporcionaremos dinero falso para que se haga el intercambio. Toda clase de negocio está legalmente obligado a entregar y de avisar de las falsificaciones que reciba, y debido a una marca especial que contienen esos billetes, le podremos seguir la pista vaya donde vaya, hasta que le cojamos —en aquel momento Jacob entró por la puerta. Bella lo miraba insegura.

—Todo lo que le ha dicho Jasper es cierto, Isabella —le aseguró. —Sam ya tiene la cantidad que necesitareis, así que por ahora te puedes ir a casa y descansar tranquila.

—Entonces, ¿por eso las fotos... —dejó la pregunta sin terminar.

—Sí, Bella —respondió Jasper. —Debido a aquellas fotos, te atacó, para "recordarte" que eres posesión suya.

— ¿Podré deshacerme de ellas o son una parte importante del caso? — _decidme que sí, ¡os lo ruego!_

—Por ahora las mantendremos nosotros —le dijo Jacob serio. —Por si es necesario presentarlas, pero este tranquila, nadie más las verá.

—Gracias —la voz de la morena no sonaba muy segura, aún así les estrechó la mano fuertemente. Aquellas malditas fotos la enseñaban a ella y a Edward Cullen en su apartamento cuando tuvieron aquel momento de pasión desenfrenada. No quería que nadie las viera, una cosa era cambiar y otra ir enseñando lo que hacía en su intimidad.

Sólo esperaba que Jacob cumpliera su palabra.

.

.

.

.

Edward estaba tirado en su sofá de cuero negro mirando al techo enfurruñado. Era sábado y quería dormir hasta la hora que le diese la gana pero no, su hermano Garrett, tuvo que aparecer a las nueve de la mañana y despertarlo de un caliente y húmedo sueño con Bella. Cuál fue su sorpresa al saber que él venía a hablarle de lo mismo, pero con malas noticias.

—Ayer por la tarde la trajeron al hospital con un corte en el bajo abdomen, demasiado profundo para que hubiese sido sólo un intento de robo, como dijeron los policías —le contó su hermano.

— ¿Está bien? —se maldijo por dentro. Sabía que tenía que haber ido tras ella, no haberla dejado sola. Pero como el cabrón que era, no lo hizo.

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar con diez puntos —Garrett se encogió de hombros. —Es muy terca.

—Tengo que ir a verla... —susurró para sus adentros Edward pero su hermano lo oyó.

—Se la llevaron a la comisaría nada más salir.

—Ah… —fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

—Maggie y yo vamos a ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para el bebé —la emoción se notaba tanto en su mirada como en su tono de voz. —Van a venir también Alistair y Emmett.

— ¿Por qué siempre tengo la sensación de que nos arrastras contigo para tener apoyo contra tu mujer? —gimió Edward mientras se tapaba la cara. —Si no hay otra opción...

—Llamaré a los chicos para decírselo —antes de irse se giró y le señaló con el dedo. Edward tenía ganas de cogérselo y metérselo por donde le cupiese... —Maggie esta más sensible de lo normal, así que ni se te ocurra rechazar nada de lo que te compre.

Bufó. Él sólo quería ir a ver a Bella, se sentía como un cerdo por lo que le había dicho y, en cierto modo, culpable por lo que le pasó. Pero no sabía cuándo volvería a su casa ya que estaba en la comisaría. Antes de que su hermano se marchara lo oyó gritar:

—En una hora te pasarán a buscar. ¡Y tenemos una conversación pendiente tú y yo!

_Mierda, mierda_, pensó. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le había hablado de una tal Bella Swan... una fría y extraña mujer a la que quería impresionar. Su tono de voz en la llamada, no presagiaba nada bueno y eso encendió las lucecitas rojas a su hermano. Y lo peor de todo era que tendría que aguantar a su enérgica cuñada.

.

.

.

.

Una vez en su casa, Bella se tiró en la cama. Giró la cabeza hacia su armario, el 85% estaba vacío. Todavía se seguía preguntando qué habría pasado con su ropa. Después de pensarlo durante las noches, había llegado a la conclusión de que James no pudo ser, él nunca se había fijado en detalles tan insípidos como aquél, y no creía que fuese a empezar entonces. Por tanto, volvió a su anterior idea de que Alice fue una de las causantes de que, de un momento a otro, su guardarropa se quedase vacío. Se levantó lo más lento que pudo y se dirigió a la habitación de la enana.

— ¡Aliiiiiice! —gritó furiosa. Abrió la puerta de golpe y la encontró en la posición más rara que alguna vez pudo haber visto para pintar.

— ¿Qué haces encima de la cama? —Bella frunció el ceño. La enana tenía cada pie a cada lado del lienzo. —Vas a manchar las sábanas, si no lo has hecho ya —, desconcertada miró como esparcía la pintura. Cogía la brocha y hacía un movimiento el cual formaba manchas sobre el lienzo. Durante el proceso, se manchó a ella también.

—Tranquila, he puesto un protector encima —Alice, al ver la cara de su amiga, suspiró y empezó a explicarle: —He ido a mi estudio pero no me venía la inspiración. Cuando llegué aquí, no sé cómo, pero no he podido parar de pintar. Éste no es uno de los mejores, pero puede decorar el salón —se encogió de hombros.

—Sí... Esto… ¿Alice? —Bella recordó porqué había ido y se apresuró a preguntar. — ¿Tiraste toda mi ropa? —la enana se quedó paralizada.

— ¿¡Yo! —la expresión de inocencia que puso, la delató completamente. Bella enarcó una ceja a la par que se cruzaba de brazos. —Vale, sí. Cuando estuvimos recogiendo todo, vi mi oportunidad e hice lo que debías haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. ¡Y no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a comprar esa ropa de abuela otra vez! Me da igual que te opon...

—Para Alice. Pensé que podríamos ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas un poco más... —paró por un momento pensado en la palabra exacta, no quería decirle "para poner cachondo perdido a Edward Cullen", — ¿sexy?

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron desmesuradamente y se bajó de la cama de un salto. Sin decir palabra, fue hasta su armario y después al baño. Bella salió sigilosamente de la habitación y fue hasta su teléfono. Llamó a Rosalie y a Irina para que las acompañaran. Esa tarde iba ser una de chicas, y la quería disfrutar tanto como pudiera. Por supuesto, las dos rubias aceptaron encantadas y se presentarían en su casa en media hora. Bella fue a ponerse algo cómodo: jeans, jersey y unas convers. Por encima, se puso la primera chupa que le regaló su padre. Cuando salió a encontrarse con Alice, Bella se quedó bocabierta.

— ¿¡Tacones! —exclamó horrorizaba mientras los señalaba. — ¿¡Me lo estás diciendo enserio!

—Nunca se sabe a quién te puedes encontrar —contestó orgullosa la duende.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Bella fue a abrir. Un enorme y descomunal hombre estaba esperando, podía jurar que no cabía ni de alto ni de ancho. La morena estaba clavada en el suelo con la boca abierta y los ojos como dos platos cuando de repente oyó una familiar voz.

— ¡Félix, hazte a un lado amor! —y apareció Irina, la cual no le llegaba ni al pecho al que parecía ser su novio.

—Pero qué... —comenzó a decir Bella pero quedó interrumpida por el fuerte abrazo que le dio la rubia.

—Me he traído a Félix para que Sam vaya a descansar, y pasar tiempo con su familia —de un segundo a otro el aludido estaba a su espalda.

—Se lo agradecería mucho, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y no me lo quiero perder —su cara estaba esperanzada.

—Por supuesto que sí —aceptó Bella sonriéndole. —Vaya y que tenga un muy buen día, Sam.

—Gracias, señora.

Después de aquello, todas nos fuimos al coche. El camino fue de lo más movidito. Las chicas no querían ir al centro comercial a comprar la ropa, decían que allí no estaban las grandes marcas. Fuimos a Chanel, Yves Saint Laurent, Dolce&Gabanna, Calvin Klein, Louis Vuitton, Balenciaga, Christian Louboutin, Jimmy Choo... Bella estaba exhausta para cuando llegaron al centro comercial. Había conseguido convencerlos de que fueran a tomar un helado. Bella disfrutó restregándoles que la mayoría de las tiendas a las que habían ido, se encontraban allí también y, gracias a ello, las chicas la arrastraron a Victoria's Secret como castigo.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí, ella no tuvo ni voz ni voto. En el raro caso de que le preguntasen si le gustaba algo, empezaban a hablar antes de que pudiese contestar. No sabía cómo, pero acabó en la caja, con una montaña de ropa interior de encaje, con tres mujeres a su lado sonriendo como unas locas y pagando un recibo descomunal.

Tres horas después, por fin estaban sentados en donde Bella quería, con un helado de chocolate y vainilla delante. Félix resultó ser de las personas más agradables que había conocido y estuvieron conversando sobre el viaje que tenían planeado, él e Irina, para visitar a sus padres. La rubia volvió a rogarles que los acompañara. Según palabras de su novio, eran aterradores, amorosos, pero que no se cortaban ni un pelo en decir lo que pensaban y en preguntar cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza.

—Voy un momento al baño, chicos —dijo Bella.

—Te acompaño —Rosalie se levantó de la silla y ambas cogieron sus bolsos.

.

.

.

.

_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_, se preguntó Edward. En sus manos tenía más de diez bolsas, llenísimas cabe decir, todas con ropa para el bebé, para su hermano, para Emmett y también para él. Tenía ganas de estrangular a Maggie, pero viéndola con aquella barriga hinchada y la cara de emoción, éstas menguaban. Edward se quería ir a su casa, ¡estaba harto ya!

—Alistair, ¿cuántas posibilidades tenemos de escabullirnos sin ser vistos? —susurró Edward.

—Pocas —contestó éste brevemente, ante la mirada calculadora de Maggie. — ¿Por qué me está mirando así? —Emmett rió.

—Te está escaneando —dijo Edward.

— ¿Escaneando?

—Sí —apoyó Emmett. —Básicamente para meterse ahora contigo. Primero empezará a hacer preguntas sobre...

— ¡Alistair! —exclamó una cantarina voz que se acercaba hasta ellos interrumpiendo así al grandullón. —Ven conmigo y cuéntame sobre ti.

Viendo que su cuñada se alejaba con Alistair, Edward fue a sentarse en un banco. Emmett y Garrett lo imitaron.

—No sé cómo puedes aguantarla —suspiró Edward. —No te confundas, la quiero... Pero es demasiado hiperactiva para mi gusto.

—Con lo tranquilito y pacífico que eres tú, Garrett —dejó caer Emmett.

—Sí —su hermano se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos. —Nos complementamos a la perfección.

—Si tú lo dices... —murmuró Emmett.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Em? —repuso Garrett divertido. El grandullón empezó a reírse.

—No querrás saberlo, pero...

— ¡No, no, otra vez no! —lo interrumpió Edward a la par que se tapaba los oídos. —Prefiero no quedarme traumatizado por el resto de mi vida —viendo que Garrett sí quería, continuó: —Me voy al baño... ¡Después no me digas que no te advertí, hermano!

Dicho esto se fue.

.

.

.

.

Bella estaba apoyada sobre el lavabo observando a la rubia. En aquel instante se estaba retocando sus perfectamente perfilados labios rojos. Su pelo estaba suelto con ondas californianas que la tenían muerta de la envidia. Sus curvas se marcaban perfectamente a través de los jeans negros y la camiseta en forma de pico. Para su sorpresa, ella también se había puesto tacones, y no unos cualquiera, si no unos stilettos de Louboutin de infarto. Bella se giró un poco para ver su reflejo en el espejo, e inevitablemente se comparó con la rubia. _Ni punto de comparación_, pensó.

—Puedes estar igual o mejor que yo, Bells —dijo Rosalie, sorprendiéndola. La rubia tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

—Ni en mis mejores sueños —rió en respuesta.

— ¿Cuánto te apuestas? —la retó. Había un brillo en su mirada que hizo que Bella se estremeciera de anticipación.

—Pero yo no gano nada —_quedar espectacular para ir a ver a Cullen_, le susurró su subconsciente. Su cara debió de haber expresado algo, ya que Rosalie le dijo:

—O sea que lo que me han contado es verdad... —una sonrisa maléfica se extendió por sus labios. — ¿Cómo me dijeron que se llamaba?¿Edmund?

—Edward —la corrigió inmediatamente y se arrepintió al instante. La muy puta tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en su bonita cara, lo había hecho a drede, lo normal era que nunca se acordara de los nombres de ningún hombre.

—Te apuesto quinientos dólares a que, después de que me ocupe de ti, no va a poder ni articular palabra —su mirada la tentaba. _¡Qué cojones! Te prometiste a ti misma pasar página Bella. ¡Acepta la apuesta!,_ le decía la vocecilla.

—Quinientos dólares, entonces —extendió la mano y Rosalie se la cogió.

—Sólo una pregunta. ¿Por qué este repentino cambio de guardarropa?

—Primero, porque Alice me tiró la que tenía —empezó la morena. — Segundo, porque he decidido pasar página y disfrutar de cuanto placer me ofrezca la vida. Y tercero, porque no pienso dejar que el chulito ése, venga a insultarme. Si me cree una zorra, habrá que serlo, ¿verdad?

Para ese entonces, las dos ya estaban riendo y atravesando la puerta de salida. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de girar para ir con sus amigos, alguien la cogió de la cintura y la apretó contra sí. Inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba. Su olor la inundó como una bala, dulce y seductor. Inconscientemente se relamió los labios.

—Cullen —ronroneó. —No esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

—He sido obligado —contestó mientras la apretaba más fuerte. _Mmm, qué bien se siente..._ pensó la morena.

—Yo también... —no lo estaba, ¡qué mas daba que mintiese! Se dio lentamente la vuelta y lo agarró de la nuca. _¿Podría estar más guapo?_, se preguntó. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara, Bella veía el deseo que había pintado en la semblante del hombre. T_e vas a quedar con las ganas Cullen_. —La semana que viene no voy a ir a la agencia —desvió su mano izquierda hasta sus labios y pasó uno de sus dedos por encima.

— ¿No? —su ceño se frunció y ella dirigió su dedo hasta el lugar, haciéndolo desaparecer.

—Quiero saber que va a estar en buenas manos —llevó su mano derecha hasta su cinturón y tironeó levemente de él. Sintió como se le entrecortaba la respiración.

—E-eso te lo puedo asegurar, Swan —la aludida sonrió traviesa. Con la izquierda tiró de él para darle un corto beso. Justo cuando sintió que él iba a profundizarlo se apartó bruscamente.

—Qué pena que esas manos sólo puedan estar atendiendo la agencia —Bella iba dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, alejándose. Al acabar de decir aquella frase no pudo evitar volver a lamerse los labios cuando lo examinó de arriba a bajo. _Qué bueno está el condenado,_ gimió en su interior.

Antes de darle tiempo a decir nada, salió disparada. Giró la esquina y se chocó contra Rosalie, la cual tenía la mandíbula por los suelos. Bella simplemente rió y tiró de su mano para que avanzaran. Ella misma estaba incluso más sorprendida que la rubia por haber hecho aquello. La Bella de hacía unas semanas se habría reído en su cara, pero quería cambiar, y tenía pensado hacer aquello tanto como pudiese. Se había estado perdiendo mucha diversión por un gilipollas que se había obsesionado de su dinero. _James, vete a tomar viento; Edward, bienvenido seas_.

.

.

.

.

_¿Qué coño?,_ pensó estupefacto Edward. Estaba parado mirando el lugar por el que se había marchado. _¿Quieres jugar, Swan?_ Furioso, giró sobre sus talones y fue hacia el banco. Observó que Garrett miraba asustado el suelo y Emmett se carcajeaba fuertemente. Me dirigí hacia este último. Él conocía a Bella desde hacía bastante, según me había dicho, y tenía que tener su número de teléfono.

—Emmett, ¿me puedes dar el número de Isabella Swan? —demandó, su cara contraída por el enfado.

— ¿Para qué? —se estaba limpiando las lágrimas y Edward empezó a perder la paciencia.

—Necesito hablar con ella de un asunto urgente —sintió la intensa mirada de su hermano sobre él. _Que piense lo que le dé la gana_, pensó.

Cuando Emmett le dictó el número, le escribió un mensaje:

"_A este juego hacen falta dos, Swan. Y créeme cuando te digo que estoy encantado de participar. Mañana a las 9.30 pm te paso a buscar a tu casa. No acepto un no por respuesta, así que estate preparada._

_Tu compañero de diversión, _

_Edward Cullen."_

* * *

_Hola a todas! ¿Qué os ha parecido la apuesta? Promete bastante jajaja _

_Muchísimas **gracias** por los alerts, favs y rr: ¡sois un amor de mujeres! :P Y por supuesto, ¡muchísimas gracias también a mi beta **Verónica**! :D_

_**marian24:** me alegra que te esté gustado! Besitos! **Tata XOXO: **yo pienso lo mismo que tú: más cabeza en algunas ocasiones! jaja Y acertaste completamente con James! Espero te haya gustado :3 Besitos! **ErandiLina: **pero por lo menos espero haberte recompensado con éste capítulo que es un poquito más largo de lo normal? *ojitos dulces+pucherito* :P Te aseguro que la camisa de fuerza no va a ser la única cosa que James consiga! Me alegra que te hayan gustado :) Besitos! **Maricoles:** es éso y mucho más el hijo de su madre! XD Era una especie de advertencia lo que le hizo :S Besitos y nos leemos! **corimar cautela: **la que nos espera con nuestra nueva Bella! Está hecha toda una zorrona jajaja Mmmm, me gusta "Mister hermoso", ¿deberíamos llamarle así? :P Besitos! **liduvina: **muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Me alera que te esté gustando! :D Besitos! **sandra32321: **espero que te lo siga pareciendo :P Gracias por tu comentario! Besitos :)  
_

_Muchísimas gracias a todas otra vez y como lo ha llamado **corimar cautela,** ¿qué os parece el sobrenombre de "Mister hermoso" para nuestro Eddie, chicas? (En el caso de que ya se esté utilizando en algún otro fic, retiro lo dicho, no me gusta plagiar)._

_Nos leemos corzones!_

_Valentine :3_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

"_Podría simular una pasión que no sintiera, pero no podría simular una que me arrasara como el fuego"_

_Oscar Wilde._

* * *

Capítulo 11

¿Qué pensaba ese loco al mandarle aquel mensaje?

Eran las nueve y media del día acordado, por él cabe decir, y Bella estaba vestida con su peor chándal a propósito. _Que te jodan, Cullen. Vas a tener que inventar algo mejor;_ pensó Bella. Pronto oyó el timbre de la entrada y fue a abrir lo más tarde que pudo. Cuando se encontró en la puerta, la abrió de igual manera y sintió unos deliciosos escalofríos recorrer su espalda. El condenado estaba más guapo de lo que le había visto hasta entonces, con unos jeans bastante ajustaditos y una camisa que se amoldaba a su cuerpo de igual manera. Para acabar por volverla loca, tenía los tres primeros botones abiertos, revelando el amplio y musculoso pecho que ya conocía. Decidió empezar a torturarlo otra vez, y se mordió el labio inferior. Sintió la mirada de Edward en aquella zona y sonrió satisfecha. Sin embargo, vio que el hombre tenía un gesto de reproche pintado en su cara.

— ¿Qué haces vestida así?

— ¿Ahora te metes también con mi manera de vestir? —atacó Bella mientras alzaba una ceja. —Ésta es una de mis mejores galas.

—Eso lo dudo mucho —susurró Edward en respuesta. — ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

— ¿No íbamos a ir a una cena, o algo parecido? —dijo ella con indiferencia. En aquel momento se estaba mirando las uñas de la mano izquierda.

—Sí —le confirmó mientras la hacía a un lado. —Y voy a esperar hasta que estés decentemente vestida.

— ¿Me vas a elegir tú la ropa? —preguntó sensualmente con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara. —Primera puerta a la izquierda.

Dicho esto, se tumbó en los almohadones que seguían colocados en el suelo. Cada vez se le quitaban más las ganas de volver a decorar la estancia.

Quince minutos después y un par de gritos de impaciencia por parte de ella, Edward apareció con un vestido rojo, recatado y cubierto por la parte delantera, pero con una abertura muy poco decente en la espalda. Bella negó con la cabeza a la vez que chascaba la lengua. Se levantó y se lo quitó de las manos.

—Ese es para una ocasión especial —lo cogió y lo volvió a llevar al armario. Cuando vio que él la seguía, le cerró la puerta en sus narices y cogió la ropa que ya tenía preparada. Aunque intentase negarlo, sabía perfectamente que no iba a rechazar la oportunidad de ir a una cena con él.

Se puso unos pantalones de cuero, una blusa de tirantes _oversize_ metida por dentro de los pantalones, un _blazer_ y los complementos que le daban la vida al _look_: unos tacones decorados con tachuelas en forma de pinchos en la parte del tacón y el talón, y un _clutch_ pequeñísimo del mismo estilo. Es decir, un _total black_ que le sentaba de maravilla. Se alborotó el cabello rizado y se maquilló en un estilo que hacía su mirada más felina. Una vez arreglada, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo del baño y sonrió satisfecha.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el salón. Su satisfacción y ego subieron hasta límites insospechados cuando él se dio cuenta de su presencia. La miraba como si se la quisiera comer y eso le encantaba. Se le acercó contoneando las caderas provocativamente. Bella pudo ver como Edward tragó en seco.

— ¿Nos vamos o vas a estar ahí parado por siempre? —preguntó Bella. Él carraspeó.

—Sí —le tendió el brazo pero Bella pasó por su lado, ignorándolo.

El camino hacia el lugar al que estuviesen yendo, fue tranquilo y silencioso. Él miraba enfurruñado hacia el camino y ella escondía una sonrisa. _¿Te crees que las zorras son fáciles, Cullen? Pues ésta no lo será;_ pensaba Bella.

— ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? —ronroneó la morena.

—He reservado en el MASA—iba a continuar diciendo algo, sin embargo, el sonido de un teléfono móvil llenó el ambiente. Edward me miró a modo de disculpa. —Cullen... ¿¡Qué!?... ¡Por supuesto que no! —silencio. —Me debes una buena Garrett —gruñó al aparato y colgó inmediatamente.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No, sí, ¡yo que sé! —dio un golpe al volante, furioso. —Cambio de planes. Mi hermano se ha colado en la reserva que teníamos, llegó antes el muy hijo de puta y dijo mi nombre.

—Espera que llamo a mis amigos y vamos a algún sitio con ellos —suspiró Bella. ¡Joder! El restaurante era uno de los mejores de Nueva York. Cogió el móvil de su pequeño bolso y marcó el número de Demetri. Después de intentarlo tres veces con él y otras tantas con Riley, decidió intentarlo con Irina. Gracias a Dios, respondió.

— ¿Sí? —su voz sonaba pastosa.

—Soy Bella. ¿Estás con los chicos? —preguntó la morena.

—Sí, estoy con ellos —oyó como se reía. — ¿Mister Hermoso no estuvo a la altura?

—Ya te contaré. Te lo paso para que le expliques cómo ir.

Media hora después, Riley, Demetri, Irina, Felix, Alice, Rosalie, Edward y ella; estaban sentados en un reservado de la discoteca, con cinco botellas de alcohol delante y la música ensordeciéndolos. Edward estaba incómodo, lo notaba. Hablaba con sus amigos, pero no se soltaba completamente ya que las chicas le abordaban con preguntas y más preguntas. Parecía que le estaban haciendo un tercer grado: estremecedor.

Desvió la mirada hacia Riley y la quitó tan rápido como la había puesto, se lo estaba montando con Demetri y le parecía de muy mala educación quedarse mirando. Así, acabó observando a un callado Felix. Aunque sus rasgos estuviesen contraídos en forma de desagrado, Bella intuía que no se lo estaba pasando mal. Podía decir incluso que tenía la oreja pegada a la conversación del grupo de chicas y Edward, y que el grandullón intentaba contener las carcajadas. De igual manera, pudo adivinar que quería ir a bailar, básicamente porque iba marcando el ritmo de la música con el pie. Giró su mirada hacia Irina, la cual estaba enfrascada en una descripción de lo más extraña. No, no parecía tener la predisposición de ir a la pista de baile con su novio. Por tanto, Bella se levantó y fue hacia Felix. Sintió una mirada clavada en su espalda, más bien en su culo, cuando se agachó y le gritó a Felix que fuera con ella. _Mira Cullen, mira. Quiero que te mueras de deseo y que te acabes arrastrando; _reía en su interior Bella.

.

.

.

.

_¿¡Qué coño hace yéndose con el armario ése!? S_e gritaba Edward. Algo le carcomía por dentro. Primero el cabrón de su hermano le fastidia la cena, después se vio arrastrado en una interrogación poco agradable, y por último, tenía que ver cómo Bella se contoneaba contra el tipo ese, el cual parecía muy contento, tenía que decir. _Lo estás haciendo a posta, Swan. Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno._

Con una disculpa se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la pareja. Le tocó el hombro al tío ese, y cuando giró, le dijo que Irina lo estaba buscando. Bella lo miró con reproche, pero pudo ver en el fondo de su mirada satisfacción. _¡Será puta!_, pensó Edward. La maldita sabía jugar bien sus cartas: con un simple baile había hecho que su sangre hirviera y que mintiera al hombre para poder estar en su lugar. Tenía que dejar de ser tan evidente en lo referente a su deseo hacia ella.

Una canción comenzó a sonar y la reconoció al instante: _Give it to me_, de Timbaland y Ottomix. La conocía gracias a Emmett, que no paraba de cantarla cada vez que iba a hacerle una visita. Se podría decir que era una de las canciones más bastas que Edward había oído hasta el momento, sin embargo, cuando observó que Bella empezaba a acercarse mientras la cantaba, cambió completamente de opinión. Ella le había agarrado de la nuca y se había pegado totalmente a él. Edward aferró su cintura automáticamente, la acercó más si era posible y empezó a moverlos a los dos. El oír su voz pegada a su oído mientras cantaba el estribillo hacía que su pantalón se encogiera, pero que la escuchara gemir como lo hacían en la canción, le volvió total y completamente loco. Ella metió una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Edward, haciendo el contacto más íntimo. Movía sus caderas en círculos, torturándolo. Su tórax imitaba los movimientos, rozando su pecho con el de él. Casi le da un infarto cuando notó los pezones duros de ella. _¡Mierda! ¡No lleva sujetador!_, gimió en su interior Edward.

Llevado por la pasión del momento, bajó sus manos hacia su trasero: pequeño, duro y ligeramente respingón; y la apretó contra su creciente erección. Las manos de ella habían pasado de su nuca a su pelo, revolviéndoselo mientras volvía a gemir tan alto que estuvo seguro que la oía toda la discoteca. _Lo llevas claro Cullen, te va a ganar: ¡juega sucio!_, le gritaba su subconsciente. Se negaba a creerlo pero sabía que tenía razón. Edward empezaba a ver estrellas cuando Bella le pasó la lengua por la mandíbula. Se dirigió hacia la boca de él y rozó con sus perfectos labios los suyos, de un lado hacia el otro. Intentó acercarse a ella y besarla como se debía, pero ella retrocedía el camino que él ganaba.

— ¿Celoso, Cullen? —en su voz se denotaba un claro deje burlón, pero Edward ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de prestarle atención cuando ella bajó una de sus manos y rozó "accidentalmente" con sus dedos su entrepierna. La fricción que Bella ya hacía por su baile junto a aquella leve caricia, le hicieron perder la razón. ¿Dónde estaba, con quién? No lo recordaba y se la sudaba, sólo quería llevarla a algún lugar y hundirse en ella.

Pero no tuvo ni la mínima oportunidad. De repente sintió frío y la vio desaparecer con una sonrisa en la cara. Edward oyó que la música cambió. La gente empezaba a abalanzarse a bailar y le cerraron el camino. Permaneció clavado en el sitio con la boca abierta, sin moverse. Se había ido.

.

.

.

.

Bella corrió hasta los baños. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que las chicas la seguían. Cuando entró, dejó salir unas sonoras carcajadas. Segundos después, sus amigas entraron.

— ¡Choca esos cinco! —gritó una emocionada Alice mientras levantaba las dos manos en alto. Bella repitió el acto con las otras dos rubias.

—He perdido la apuesta incluso antes de que obraras tu magia conmigo, Rose —rió Bella mientras se apoyaba en una de las puertas.

—Te lo dije —la rubia fingió buscar algo en su bolso. —Ahora te doy mi cuenta bancaria para que me hagas la transferencia.

Todas rieron.

—En serio Bella —continuó Rosalie. —Tendrías que haber visto la cara de desconcierto total que tenía el pobre.

— ¡Sí! —la secundó Alice.

—O sea que quieres continuar las sesiones de sexo salvaje de tu casa, ¿o me equivoco? —Irina la miraba con una ceja alzada. _¡Argh! Sabía que llegaría el momento en el que sacarían a colación eso_, pensó Bella. La morena se miró al espejo, arreglándose el pelo, dejando así un silencio dramático. Después de unos momentos, miró a cada una seriamente, para después exclamar:

— ¿¡Por quién me tomáis!? —las chicas resoplaron al ver la respuesta ofendida de Bella. — ¡Por supuesto que sí! —gritos de euforia llenaron el baño.

— ¿Por qué no mejoramos la apuesta, señoras? —la voz de Irina sonaba maliciosa y todas nos la quedamos mirando, expectantes. —Bella, sabes que yo te quiero mucho, pero la nueva faceta de perra que te has sacado de la manga no va a aguantar.

— ¿Qué propones? —demandó Alice, sus ojitos brillando por la ilusión.

—Digo que me apuesto la misma cantidad que vosotras, a que Bella no va a ser capaz de esperar más de una semana.

—Yo no creo que vaya a aguantar ni eso —rió Rosalie. —Casi se lo folla en medio de la discoteca...

—No intentes protestar, Bella, porque es inútil —la interrumpió Alice levantando una mano. —Yo digo que hasta el jueves de la semana que viene. Dos mil dólares en juego, chicas. Que gane la mejor —la duende extendió la mano hacia nosotras.

—Hecho —Bella levantó orgullosa la barbilla. Una semana y se reiría en la cara de todas ellas.

Cuando volvieron al reservado, Edward había desaparecido, únicamente los dos tortolitos y Felix seguían allí. Sintió que algo vibraba en su bolso: el móvil. Lo cogió rápidamente y acertó, Edward le había mandado un mensaje.

_Esto se pone a cada momento más interesante. Juegas sucio y lo sabes, sólo recuerda que no eres la única, Swan. Vas a acabar rogándome y estaré encantado._

_E.C._

Sintió que alguien se colocaba a su lado, era Rosalie. Ésta se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

—Antes del martes caes, _mon amie_, caes —. Bella se estremeció ante aquel presagio. Lo más seguro era que su amiga estuviese en lo cierto, pero lucharía con todas las fuerzas que tuviese para que no fuera así.

.

.

.

.

Era lunes y Bella sentía cosquillas en su estómago. _Nervios_, pensaba. Desde el sábado noche no había parado de pensar en él, en los punzadas de placer que se habían producido gracias a la fricción de sus caderas, en cómo sus alientos se entremezclaban, en cómo su cabello cobre la llamaba a meter los dedos dentro, en cómo disfrutaba viendo la forma en la que él la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. _Vas a perder Bella, admítelo_; le susurraba su subconsciente. Pero… ¡No! No iba a caer tan pronto, no habían pasado ni cuarenta y ocho horas, no iba a caer tan rápido. Claro está, siempre que tuviese tanta voluntad como para aguantar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dieron paso a una ajetreada y bulliciosa oficina. Llegaba tarde y aquel día tenían que repasar los últimos detalles de una de las campañas para poder presentársela al cliente, Mike Newton. Y maldita sea, también era la primera reunión en la que Cullen estaría presente. La pondría nerviosa, lo presentía, y necesitaba estar en sus cinco sentidos, nada podía salir mal.

Jessica la informó amablemente, nótese la ironía, de su tardanza y de que el cliente había retrasado la reunión. _¡Mierda!_, se gritaba en su interior. Malhumorada, fue hasta su despacho y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Tiró el bolso sobre el escritorio y se dejó caer en su silla. Se tapó la cara con las manos y permitió que un grito saliera de su garganta. Aquella mañana se había levantado con el pie izquierdo: se le cayó el café sobre la falda, estuvo buscando durante media hora las llaves de su coche y cuando por fin las encontró, se le rompió el tacón de uno de sus zapatos. A todo esto, había que sumarle la torpeza que adquirió debido a las ganas que tenía de volver a ver a Edward; Mister Hermoso, según Irina. ¡Lo último que le faltaba era que Mike Newton llegara tarde!

Oyó unos suaves golpes en la puerta y con un gruñido, le indicó a la persona que pasase. Levantó la mirada y su corazón dio un vuelco. _Maldito corazón_, se regañó. Él avanzó hacia ella con paso decidido, esbozando una reluciente sonrisa. Bella lo recorrió con la mirada y se le hizo la boca agua. Tuvo que tragar en seco y menear la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos lujuriosos, ya que si no, perdería demasiado pronto. Por lo menos esperaba aguantar hasta el miércoles y perder con algo de dignidad. Edward se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y cruzó las piernas.

— ¿Algo de lo que advertirme antes de la reunión? —preguntó. Miró su reloj. —Que por cierto, llegas más tarde de lo habitual. ¿Soñando conmigo y no queriéndote levantar? —Ladeó la cabeza. —Sólo tienes que llamarme, Swan, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaré en la puerta de tu casa.

—Te sobrevaloras, Cullen —atacó Bella.

—No lo creo —una sonrisa socarrona iluminó el rostro de Edward. —No después de oírte gritar mí nombre de esa manera. De no haber estado tus amigos, habrías tocado el cielo con la punta de tus dedos, a no ser que ya lo hubieses hecho, claro está.

—La verdad es que fue pasable —la morena se miró las uñas de las mano derecha con indiferencia. Alzó los hombros antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sólo Dios sabía que estaba mintiendo y rezaba porque no se notase. —Nada que no me hayan hecho antes. Que gima y grite, no quiere decir que lo haya hecho realmente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —la voz de Edward se tensó levemente y su ceño se frunció un poco también. Ella sonrió en respuesta.

—Quiero decir, Edward, que quizás estaba fingiendo —. Bella se levantó de la silla y fue hasta la puerta. —Con respecto a la reunión, quédate lo más atento posible para que veas cómo nos desenvolvemos en estas situaciones, nuestros métodos pueden ser diferentes a los tuyos —antes de salir, le guiñó un ojo. El buen humor de Bella había regresado. _Gracias Cullen_, le agradeció en su fuero interno.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo traspasar la puerta ya que sus manos la agarraron del brazo derecho, y la tiraron hacia adentro otra vez. Edward cerró la puerta de un golpe con la mano que le quedaba libre, y estampó a Bella contra la entrada. El hombre respiraba fuertemente, Bella podía notar que estaba cabreado. Para intentar calmar los humos, puso la cara más inocente que tenía: le dio una tímida sonrisilla y le miró entre las pestañas. Oyó cómo soltaba un gruñido, y se apoderaba violentamente de sus labios. La morena gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Edward sobre sus labios. Bella se abalanzó sobre él y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mordió el labio inferior de Edward y tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que él la siguiera. Esto provocó que la cogiera de las caderas y la obligara a enroscar sus piernas a la cintura de él.

Edward invadió la boca de ella, con fuerza, demostrando algo del enojo que había sentido antes, ahora transformado en pasión pura y dura. El hombre dirigió su mano derecha a la pierna de Bella. En aquel momento agradeció que llevara vestido de vuelo, si hubiese llevado una de las piezas ajustadas que él había visto en su armario, no creía que hubiese podido siquiera ponerla en aquella posición, sin romperle el vestido, claro. Acarició la parte interna de su muslo. Sintió como la respiración de ella cambiaba. Bella empezó a quitarle la corbata mientras él seguía su camino hacia su entrepierna. La acarició por encima de la ropa interior, _¡me vas a matar de lo mojada que estás!, _gimió mentalmente. Lentamente, paseó sus dedos de arriba abajo, notando así como Bella se estremecía y jadeaba en su boca. Apartó el pequeño trozo de tela y empezó a torturarla con pequeños círculos sobre su sobrexcitado clítoris. La boca de Edward se dirigió hacia la oreja de la morena, besando, lamiendo y chupando durante todo el camino. Ella se removía entre sus brazos, moviendo la cadera para que el roce con su mano fuera más rápido. Edward metió uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Rápidamente la volvió a besar, no quería que todo el edificio oyera los gemidos de placer de Bella, sólo la quería para él. ¡_Pues entonces no te la pretendas tirar en la oficina idiota!,_ le gritó su subconsciente. _Vete a la mierda_, le contestó.

Bella no paraba de tocarlo por todos lados, de moverse contra su mano. Sentía como su erección estaba a punto de estallar. Sacó la mano de ella y se bajó la bragueta. Se colocó en su entrada y gimió de alivio. La miró a la cara con una sonrisa de suficiencia y, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en ella, alguien tuvo que tocar la puerta. Y no una, si no tantas veces que parecía que la iba a derribar.

Bella reaccionó al oír los golpes. _¡A este ritmo, ni al día de Alice no voy a llegar!_, se reprochaba internamente. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quién era, Sam. Le había dicho que si el señor Cullen pasaba más tiempo del necesario en su despacho, les interrumpiera, que tirara la puerta si era necesario. Y el pobre estaba cumpliendo su tarea. Ya se lo agradecería más tarde. Fingió mirar el reloj y puso una cara de desesperación y desconcierto.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó sobreactuando. Rogaba porque no se le notara. — ¡Faltan diez minutos para que el señor Newton llegue!

—Puedo terminar en ese tiempo —Bella sintió como la punta de la polla de Edward entraba en su interior y ahogó un gemido. Lo tiró hacia atrás y se volvió a poner en pie. ¿De dónde había sacado la fuerza para moverlo? No tenía ni idea, pero lo agradecía. Él profirió un grito de furia.

—Dos veces nos han interrumpido ya, Bella —mostró el número con los dedos que había estado en su interior hacía dos minutos, los cuales todavía relucían por su humedad. No pudo evitarlo, le cogió la mano y se metió los dedos en la boca, chupándolos. Cerró los ojos y gimió involuntariamente. Los golpes en la puerta la volvieron a sacar de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Lo sé Edward, lo sé! —gritó ella a media voz, soltándolo y alejándose de él como si quemara. _Claro que quema, hace que la sangre te hierva en las venas, que parezca que tu piel se convierte en lava, que te ponga a cien con sólo mirarte. ¡Estás jodida e irremediablemente cachonda ahora mismo y tienes una reunión en unos minutos!_, su razón le chillaba dentro de su cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

Estaba jodidamente tentada a mandar a tomar vientos a Mike Newton y a olvidarse de la estúpida apuesta. ¡Estaba claro que no podría aguantar! Los toques en la puerta volvieron a llamar su atención. Bella lo miró desconcertada y suplicante. Edward resopló, se arregló la ropa y salió dando un portazo. Frustrada, fue hacia la estantería de atrás de su escritorio y cogió lo más horrendo que allí había: un cerdo de cristal; y a punto estuvo de estamparlo contra el suelo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Era un regalo de su padre, no quería tener que lamentarlo más tarde, además de que tenía que comportarse como una adulta. Inspiró y espiró un par de veces, intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando más o menos lo hubo conseguido, salió hacia la sala de reuniones.

.

.

.

.

Había estado allí encerrada durante más de dos horas y el viejo de Mike Newton seguía con su verborrea sobre lo que no le agradaba del proyecto, que al parecer era todo. Bella estaba cabreada. Cabreada por la apuesta que pretendía ganar, _te puede más el orgullo... Gilipollas es decir poco de lo que eres ahora,_ susurraba su subconsciente. Cabreada por lo mal que le había salido el día; cabreada por el simple hecho de que había estado horas y horas con su equipo, trabajando en un proyecto nuevo e innovador, y la momia de Newton quería cambiarla complemente por algo más clásico; ¡y terriblemente cabreada porque la zorra de Jessica estaba presente, susurrándose cositas al oído con _su_ nuevo socio! Por supuesto, él le contestaba de igual manera a la rubia de bote.

Bella pareció ver un brillo lujurioso en los ojos de Edward, un brillo que recorrió el cuerpo de su secretaria de arriba abajo, y un maldito brillo que hizo que su boca se torciera en la sonrisa más sexy que le había visto. Ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca. Era lo que vulgarmente se llama un chulo-playa, pero era tan guapo, tan viril... ¡Tan de todo! Rabiosa, cogió su móvil y le envió un mensaje. Menos mal que había decidido guardar su número.

_Vaya, vaya, Cullen. Así que coqueteando con mi secretaria. Puedo ver como se le cae la baba desde aquí: __asqueroso__._

_Swan._

Bella vio que él sacaba disimuladamente el teléfono y miraba el mensaje. Tres segundos después, él alzó la vista hacia ella, con la jodida sonrisa torcida otra vez pintada en su cara. La morena se cruzó fuertemente de piernas y miró hacia la gorda y roja cara de Newton. Sintió que su móvil vibró entre sus manos.

_Mmmm... Quizás ella pueda darme lo que el destino no quiere que pase entre nosotros._

_Cullen._

Le miré furiosa y apreté el botón de "Responder":

_¿O sea que te van las rubias de bote/cabeza huecas/acosadoras? Mucha suerte con ello, pero entonces vete despidiéndote de esta empresa y de tu dinero._

_¡Bye, bye!_

Celos, lo que Bella sentía eran unos profundos celos que amenazaban con salir y golpear a la mujer que osaba sentarse al lado de _su_ Edward. _¿_Tu_ Edward, Bella?_, se rió en su cara su subconsciente. Frunció el ceño y volvió a intentar ignorar que Jessica le estuviese tocando el brazo provocativamente, y que ésta bajara la mano hacia abajo, a saber dónde.

_No perderé mi dinero Swan, lo sabes._

Bella contestó rápidamente:

_Pues entonces dile a Jessica que si quiere seguir conservando su trabajo y su brazo, deje de intentar tocar lo que es mío._

Ya está, lo soltó sin querer, pero lo soltó. Edward tardó segundos en responder:

_¿Tuyo? ¿Estás insinuando acaso que te pertenezco? ¿Desde cuándo? Ilumíname, te lo ruego._

Se estaba burlando de ella. Lo miró intensamente. Él se había tapado la boca con el dorso de la mano, pero aún así pudo ver la sonrisa que escondía detrás.

_Mío desde el momento en el que decidiste ir a mi casa y en el que tu polla entró en contacto con mi vagina. Sí, Edward, te lo estoy diciendo claramente. Te estoy diciendo que te quiero dentro de mí, te quiero ahora, en esta sala de reuniones, con todos mirando. Quiero sentir tu longitud y tu dureza, que me pongas a mil y que me hagas gritar. Quiero comerte entero y que tú me hagas lo mismo. Quiero todo eso y más, Cullen. Estoy totalmente convencida de que me lo puedes dar sin que te lo repita dos veces. Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, Cullen, pero yo no suplico. A la tercera va la vencida, pero te haré sufrir, como la zorra que dijiste que era, eso te lo aseguro._

Bella presionó el botón de enviar y miró atentamente la reacción de Edward. Notó que carraspeó y que se removía en el asiento antes de que sus miradas se cruzasen. La morena sonrió levemente con triunfo. Pronto recibió una respuesta:

_No esperes que sea yo el que suplique, Swan. Perdí el control momentáneamente, pero ya no pasará. Tampoco esperes que yo me quede quieto cuando tú muevas ficha para torturarme. Yo también tengo mis trucos._

_¡Ja!_, pensó Bella. _Eso habrá que verlo, Cullen_. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente después de que leyera el final de mensaje:

_Por cierto, tu tanga huele deliciosamente bien._

_¿¡El qué!?_ Atemorizada miró hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Edward sostenía lo que parecía ser un pañuelo entre sus dedos. _¡Pañuelo mis cojones!_, se gritó en su fuero interno. Era negro y de encaje, lo podía ver desde aquí. Y el condenado lo estaba paseando por debajo de su nariz mientras me miraba jocosamente. Sintió como se volvía a mojar y apretó aún más las piernas.

_¡Maldito seas, Mister Hermoso!_, le reprochó internamente. ¿Cuándo había logrado quitárselo?

* * *

_Hola a todas! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Las chicas se mojan y se apuestan 2.000$ ¿quién creéis que va a ganar? :P_

_Muhcísimas gracias a mi **beta Verónica** por mejorar el capi :DD Y muchísimas gracias también a los favs, alerts y rr, ¡unos encantos y unos amores sois todas!_

_**PRIGSPE: **a mí también me lo parece :P Gracias por tu comentario! Besitos! **Tata XOXO: **gracias por tu comentario! Si es que Ed es un chulo-playa... Va a necesitar que Bella le torture mucho :P Besitos! **eddieIlove: **gracias por tu comentario! James ya sufrirá, eso te lo aseguro ;) Besitos! **CorimarCautela: **no hace falta que diga que en este capítulo se ha vuelto más zorra todavía? *ojitos buenos* El apodo me encanta, por cierto :P Y como habrás visto le he sacado partido! :DD Gracias! Besitos :) **Maricoles: **mmmm.. la nueva Bella sacó sus garras jeje A ver qué pasa entre esos dos :P Gracias por tu comentario! Besitos :) **Liduvina: **me alegra que te guste! Gracias por tu comentario :) Besitos!  
_

_Gracias y gracias otra vez :) Espero vuestras opiniones!_

_Muchísimos besitos a todas,_

_Valentine :3_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Capítulo 12

"_El único deber es el deber de divertirse terriblemente."_

_Oscar Wilde_

_Gracias a Dios ya es viernes_, pensaba Bella con un suspiro.

Había estado escondiéndose desde que Mister Hermoso le robara las bragas. Sí, increíble pero cierto. Seguía sin entender cómo lo hizo... Gracias a Sam había conseguido escapar de aquel chulo-playa que la volvía loca con solo una mirada. Rose tenía razón, por los pelos cae el lunes. Tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar hasta el lunes, sólo dos días más. Faltaban cinco minutos para que se fuera y el fin de semana podía pasarlo encerrada en casa ¿Qué podría suceder si procedía de esa manera? Nada, o eso esperaba.

Bella miraba ansiosa la hora que marcaba el ordenador, mientras escribía como una lunática un e-mail al viejo y asqueroso Mike Newton. _Un minuto y estoy salvada_, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Cuando el número de la hora cambió, la morena saltó como si la silla quemara, apagó el ordenador, cogió sus cosas y salió pitando de la oficina. Sam la estaba esperando en recepción y, cuando la vio, se apresuró a seguirla. Sin embargo, el destino quería ponerle ahora la zancadilla ya que se topó frente a frente con Cullen, y lo peor era que estaba irresistiblemente guapo. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro, una camisa blanca que tenía los dos primeros botones abiertos, y su muy sexy pelo tan desordenado como siempre. Bella reprimió un gemido e intentó pasar de largo tras asentir levemente con la cabeza. Sabía que él ya se figuraba que algo raro se cocía allí y estaba al 98% segura que lo averiguaría. Sólo esperaba que sus amigas no se fueran de la lengua.

Para su alivio, él siguió su camino sin casi mirarla, algo que le molestó sobremanera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a no mirarla? ¡Con lo sexy que se había vestido esa mañana! Meneó la cabeza para sacarse aquellos pensamientos contradictorios de su cabeza, lo primordial era ganar la apuesta, poder restregarles en la cara que había ganado.

Una vez en su coche, sintió el móvil vibrar. Mirando brevemente a Sam, contestó.

—Isabella Swan.

—Bells —era Irina—. ¡Tengo estupendísimas noticias para ti!

— ¿Cómo de estupendísimas? —preguntó una Bella cauta.

—Mis suegros decidieron invitarnos antes de tiempo a su casa —empezó a parlotear tan rápido que a la morena le costaba entenderla —, dicen que hace un tiempo maravilloso y que no podemos perdérnoslo. Les pregunté por las chicas, Riley y Demetri y me dijeron que cuanta más gente mejor, así que las chicas van a traer a sus churris, bueno Alice lo va a hacer. Y he invitado a Emmett también porque tiene un amigo allí que quiere que tu agencia haga una campaña publicitaria, por tanto _necesitarás_ _ayuda_ _allí_, y...

— ¿Qué... qué has dicho? —mi respiración se volvió superficial. ¿Jasper iba a venir con nosotras? Eso no podía ser posible.

—Pues lo que has oído —sentenció—. Así que mueve tu culo a tu apartamento, cógete un par de bikinis, tacones y vestidos, no vas a necesitar más. ¡Miami, allá vamos!

Bella no tuvo tiempo ni de contestar a su último grito de guerra. ¿Fin de semana en Miami, con Jasper el ogro malvado, Emmett el traidor, los suegros de Irina, sus alocadas amigas y un "posible futuro trabajo"? Eso último sonaba muy pero que muy raro, tendría que intentar averiguar. De repente unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza: necesitarás ayuda allí. ¿Qué clase de ayuda? Ciertamente no era así y la rubia lo sabía, ¿qué estaba tramando?

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a su edificio. Mientras subía el ascensor, se apoyó sobre la pared norte y golpeaba el móvil sobre sus labios, pensando. Lo mejor sería que hiciese la maleta y ya vería qué haría cuando la situación se le presentara.

Media hora después, Bella estaba tirando de su pequeña maleta de viaje hacia la puerta. Por órdenes expresas de Jacob Black, Sam tendría que acompañarla, sin embargo, después de una tediosa conversación con el susodicho, le había convencido de que lo mejor sería que se quedara en la ciudad. Él tenía una familia y Bella entendía perfectamente las responsabilidades y obligaciones que tenía para con ella. Antes de que su guardaespaldas se marchara, llamó a Jacob para asegurarse de que sabía lo que habían decidido.

Después de tres timbrazos, el policía contestó.

—Black —su voz era baja pero alegre.

—Buenas tardes Sr. Black, soy Isabella —Bella miró de reojo a Sam, el cual estaba moviendo una pierna nerviosamente._ Pobre hombre_, pensó la morena—. Verá, no va a ser necesario que Sam venga conmigo a Miami. Tengo ami...

—Sí, no se preocupe Isabella —la interrumpió el hombre con una breve risa al final—. Su novio llamó justo ahora para asegurarme que estaría a su lado para que nada le pasase.

_Espera, ¿¡qué!?_

—Perdone, no le he entendido bien —Bella tenía el ceño fruncido—. ¿Mi novio?

—Sí, Isabella —respondió amablemente—. Al día siguiente de haber venido usted a declarar, un joven de unos veintiséis - veintiocho años vino a asegurarse de que podíamos manejarnos para encontrar al cabrón que le hizo aquello, palabras textuales —la mandíbula de la morena estaba rozando el suelo.

—Esto... — ¿qué podía decir? No tenía ni idea de quién podía haber sido, posiblemente Emmett, siempre había bromeado con aquello.

—Le puedo mandar una foto del hombre, si eso la reconfortaría —Jacob sonaba inseguro.

— ¡Oh! Eso sería estupendo Sr. Black —suspiré aliviada mientras me golpeaba levemente la frente. Era el oso el que había ido, seguro—. Gracias.

—Tenga un buen viaje, Isabella —y colgó.

A los tres minutos a mi móvil llegó un mensaje, una foto. Cuando la abrió, sintió como sus ojos se salieron de las cuencas. ¡Era Edward chulo-playa/Mister Hermoso!

Furiosa, abrió un nuevo mensaje y escribió tan fuerte que le dolieron los dedos.

_¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES DICIENDO POR AHÍ QUE SOY TU NOVIA?! Agradece que este fin de semana no te vaya a ver, porque estarías muerto Cullen._

Bella esperó y esperó, pero no hubo respuesta.

De mal humor, salió dando un portazo tras decirle lo más amablemente posible a Sam que se fuera a su casa. Para colmo, ningún taxi paraba. El brazo derecho había estado en el aire durante diez minutos de reloj, y nada. Cansada, dejó caer el brazo. La cabeza siguió el movimiento. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a una pareja de ancianos salir de un precioso y adorable coche amarillo. Salió corriendo hacia el lugar y pudo ver la cara de susto y terror de aquellas dos personas, seguramente pensarían que tenía algún tipo de problema metal. Se tiró dentro del coche y casi le grita al conductor la dirección del aeropuerto.

El taxista conducía como un loco, serpenteando entre los coches cual competidor de Fórmula 1. Bella se agarraba a lo que podía y, cuando llegó a su destino, le tiró el dinero al asiento delantero y salió pitando de allí. Rápidamente se hizo camino hacia dentro del edificio y divisó a sus amigos entre la multitud. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarles, sintió su móvil vibrar. _¡Cullen!_

Lo sacó velozmente y leyó:

_¿Y quién te ha dicho que no me vas a ver? Levanta la mirada, Bella._

Automáticamente hice lo que él decía en el mensaje y me quedé de piedra, allí estaba él, en toda su gloria, junto a mis amigos, con una estúpida y satisfecha sonrisa en la cara.

Un tornado rubio apareció en su campo visual. Bella la miró con furia, ¿le había invitado ella? Cuando Irina llegó a su altura, la morena le susurró fríamente:

— ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Lo invitó Emmett —Irina puso las manos hacia arriba a modo de defensa y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y se puede saber dónde está ese traidor? —Bella frunció los labios mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

—Ya está allí, arreglando todos los detalles para el trabajo que te dijo —la rubia volvió a encogerse de hombros, cogió su maleta y le dio una sonrisa amable. Sin embargo Bella sabía que ella también había participado de una manera u otra—. Vamos, que el vuelo sale en diez minutos. Ten tu boleto.

Tras una última mirada furiosa, Bella lo cogió y la siguió. Al llegar junto a sus amigos, saludó breve y secamente, no queriendo mirar ni a Jasper ni al chulo-playa que tenía al lado. Casi al instante una suave voz dio el último aviso para embarcar. La morena se agarró del brazo de Rosalie y salieron pitando de allí.

— ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? —le pregunté sintiendo todavía la anterior rabia. Ella me miró inocentemente—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Tú también? —la incredulidad teñía la voz de la morena.

— ¿Te esperabas que no nos diéramos cuenta de que usas a Sam como recurso para no lanzarte como una loba sobre aquel bombón? —_y encima me mira con burla la muy puta_, pensaba Bella—. Sólo estamos haciendo que el viaje sea más interesante...

De repente, una idea cruzó la mente de Bella. Si Rosalie decía que era para que no tuviera oportunidad de ganar la apuesta, las demás también estaban implicadas. _Avariciosas_, rió en su fuero interno. Sí, un plan se le estaba empezando a formar en la cabeza, y con la que primero empezaría sería con la despampanante rubia que tenía a su lado.

Cuando estaban entregando los boletos a la azafata, la morena tenía una sonrisa espectacular pintada en su cara. La idea de ganar la apuesta y ver sufrir un poquito a sus amigas era demasiado atrayente. Era fácil hacer lo último, las conocía como la palma de su mano y, por tanto, también sus debilidades; sin embargo, lo realmente difícil sería evitar acostarse con el dios griego que tenía detrás. Giró su cara y miró discretamente sobre su hombro, Mister Hermoso le estaba mirando el culo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más a la par que giraba su cara y reía débilmente. Rose la miró extrañada.

.

.

.

.

El vuelo había durando menos de lo esperado. Bella se había sentado estratégicamente entre Alice y Jasper. A parte de que no tenía un buen presentimiento con lo que estaban haciendo aquellos dos, quería que la enana se jodiera un poco por no poder estar haciéndose arrumacos con su amante/novio/lo que sea que sean.

Durante todo el viaje Bella había estado pensando en la situación en la que estaba con Edward Cullen. Era cierto que quería ganar la apuesta, pero cierto era también que quería cogerle de esas corbatas tan sexies que se ponía a veces, y llevárselo a cualquier sitio donde nadie les molestara y poder tirárselo hasta que sus fuerzas fallaran. Nunca había pensado que pudiera desear tener sexo tanto como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, debía de ser la frustración de no terminar. Pero aún por el intenso deseo que sentía hacia él, tenía que aguantar esos dos días, divertirse torturándolo, y cuando llegara el lunes...

A mitad del vuelo le había visto charlando de una manera demasiado cariñosa con una de las azafatas, una niñita de diecinueve años, con piernas largas y pelo negro. Que ella le tocara el brazo "accidentalmente" o que él le dijera algo en susurros a su oído habían sido cosas estúpidas a comparación de lo que vio a continuación.

La zorra piernilarga rió tontamente mientras se dirigía hacia la parte trasera del avión, mirándolo seductoramente antes de desaparecer dentro de uno de los aseos, ¡y el muy desgraciado la siguió! Diez minutos después, salieron colocándose cada uno sus ropas. Bella sólo veía puntos blancos y rojos, la sangre de sus venas hirviendo de cólera. Cogió su móvil y escribió disimuladamente:

_¿Sabes Cullen? Si te corres tan rápido, olvida que existo. Yo necesito hombres que me satisfagan total y completamente, no eyaculadores precoces como tú. _

_PD: Suerte con la niñata esa, me da a mí que ya ha caído completamente enamorada de ti, suerte tendrás si te deja salir sin sonsacarte el número de teléfono, tu dirección y el número de tu cuenta bancaria._

Por suerte, Bella terminó antes de que los ávidos ojos de Alice vieran lo que estaba escribiendo, frustrada, la pequeña se puso su bufanda sobre los ojos. Cogió una de las revistas que había en el avión y fingió leer. Sintió una vibración debajo de su muslo, justo donde había escondido su BlackBerry. Dejó que pasaran cinco largos minutos, torturando al maldito chulo-playa. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que él tenía el ceño fruncido, apoyando su codo en el reposabrazos y tapándose la boca con la mano. Antes de coger su BB, Bella se aseguró de que Alice estuviera dormida. Sopló un poco y ella ni se inmutó. Bien.

Sacó el móvil y leyó:

_¿Eyaculador precoz? Qué poco me conoces Swan. Te haría disfrutar durante horas y horas, pero tu actitud durante esta semana no ha sido muy buena, me esperaba que fueras más cariñosa conmigo._

Reí sonoramente y apreté el botón de "Responder" meneando la cabeza.

_¿Cariñosa Cullen? ¿Necesito ser cariñosa para que sepas si quiero que me folles como un loco? Eso es claramente un punto en tu contra, parece que no conoces a las mujeres. Para ser el chulo-playa que eres me decepcionas._

Le miré intensamente, observando su reacción. Su boca se convirtió en una fina línea y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Lo vi escribiendo y a los pocos segundos recibí su réplica.

_Vaya, en menos de diez minutos ya soy un chulo-playa y un eyaculador precoz, ahora Mister Hermoso/chulo-playa/eyaculador precoz. Que sepas Swan, que mi venganza será lenta y muy pero que muy satisfactoria._

_PD: Deberías cerrar el correo cada vez que te vas de tu oficina, se pueden encontrar cosas bastantes interesantes. ¿2000 dólares, eh?_

Mi boca se abrió de golpe, al igual que mis ojos. ¿Sabía lo de la apuesta? ¿Cómo? Una lucecita se encendió en mi cabeza, el miércoles la enana me había mandado un e-mail en el que dejaba bastante claro que "no creía que fuese capaz de aguantar una semana sin acostarse con Mister Hermoso/Edward Cullen". Mierda, sus amigas y sus malditos motes. Bella se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró con resignación. Sus posibilidades de ganar se habían evaporado y desaparecido como si nunca hubiesen existido. ¿Lo hicieron alguna vez? La morena soltó un leve quejido. _No, nunca las he tenido_, lloraba en su interior.

Media hora más tarde, todos estaban esperando sus maletas. Gracias a que Bella sólo tenía una de mano, no tenía que esperar. Se sentó encima de su equipaje y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso, por el mero hecho de tener las manos ocupadas y no martirizarse por ver al maldito cabrón coqueteando con la niñata piernilarga. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a una de las azafatas más mayores y los ojos de Bella se iluminaron. Se levantó rápidamente y fue corriendo tras ella.

— ¡Perdone! —la señora se detuvo.

— ¿Sí? —la mujer tenía cara de militar. Genial.

—Verá —Bella adoptó una posición de diva y una expresión un tanto arrogante—. He estado observando que una de las, que supongo, es una azafata novata, ha estado coqueteando y fornicando en el baño del avión en vez de estar atendiendo a los pasajeros —la cara de la mujer cayó y el júbilo de Bella crecía por momentos—. Si mira detrás de mí, hay un señor bastante atractivo, con el pelo cobrizo, que está con la azafata en cuestión.

—Le pido mis disculpas, señora...

—Swan —respondió la morena.

—Desde nuestra compañía le transmitimos una vez más mis disculpas —el ceño de la mujer estaba fruncido y la comisura de sus labios hacían una extraña y gratificante mueca.

—Espero que se proceda como es debido —la morena se quitó el pelo de los hombros con desdén—. Llevo viajando con vuestra compañía durante más de cinco años y espero sinceramente no dejar de hacerlo por esta tontería.

—Por supuesto —los ojos de la mujer brillaban con furia. Bella esperaba que despidieran a la chica y lo dejó caer "sutilmente".

—No es mi intención insistir tanto, sin embargo soy una mujer de estrictas creencias morales y, si no me equivoco, su compañía también. Confío en que American Airlines se libere de tan mala imagen.

—No se preocupe —la voz de la mujer bajó dos octavas—. Lo hará. ¿Quiere permanecer en el anonimato, Sra. Swan?

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó indignada. Que la zorra y Cullen supieran quién había sido—. Mi nombre completo es Isabella Swan, por si lo necesita.

—Ahora mismo voy a hablar con ella y con mis superiores —me miró maliciosa, daba la impresión que la muchacha tampoco le caía bien a ella—. Y les haré llegar su petición, eso seguro.

—Un placer conocerla, señora… — ¿le dijo cómo se llamaba? No, no lo creía.

—Smith —la mujer le extendió la mano y Bella la cogió inmediatamente —Samantha Smith.

Y con eso, Samantha se fue. Bella volvió a ir al lugar en el que había estado antes, justo a cinco pasos de ellos. Y cuan gratificante fue oír como la mujer le decía que su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear, que la compañía no formaba a su personal para que hiciera cosas tan indecentes como aquellas, etc. Pero lo que más grato fue oír su nombre y que la mujer señalara a Bella.

La perra piernilarga se acercó a paso rápido hacia ella, echando humo por las orejas y se plantó frente a ella. Gracias a los enormes tacones que Bella llevaba, estaban a la misma altura, y la sonrisa malvada de la morena se hizo más que evidente. De repente vio que la mano derecha de la perra se iba hacia atrás, claramente con la intención de propinarle una bofetada. Sin embargo, justo a cinco centímetros de su cara, cogió la mano y se la retorció hacia abajo, poniéndole los dedos en una posición imposible. Para que nadie viera lo que estaba ocurriendo se pegó totalmente a ella y le susurró al oído:

—Tengo el poder suficiente como para echarte de esta maldita compañía —la voz de Bella era ronca y baja—, así que no te metas con lo que no es tuyo.

— ¡Serás zorra! —empezó a gritar la piernilarga, pero Bella apretó más su agarre, haciendo que esta soltara un aullido de dolor. Bella rió levemente.

—No, cariño, eso lo eres tú —la diversión de su voz desapareció inmediatamente—. Vuelve a ponerle una mano encima y no volverás a escribir con ella lo que te resta de vida.

La soltó y volvió a sentarse en su maleta. La cara de la muchacha era un poema y Bella volvió a carcajearse.

— ¿Necesitas algún tipo de invitación especial para que te largues de aquí y que no vuelva a ver tu estúpida cara por toda la eternidad? —Bella enarcó una de sus cejas y la miró de arriba a abajo, para soltar un bufido y soltarle una última cosa—. ¿Sabes una cosa? De nada sirve la belleza si no tienes nada en la cabeza. Gracias a Dios, yo tengo las dos cosas.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Riley estaba a nuestro lado con una expresión seria, pero Bella podía ver en el fondo de sus ojos que estaba muerto de la risa.

—No te preocupes, la señorita ya se iba —Bella la estaba fulminando con la mirada. Después de dos incómodos minutos de silencio, la chica se fue sujetándose la mano adolorida, y el rubio empezó a reírse.

De un momento a otro, todos sus amigos estaban a su alrededor, unos preguntándose qué había pasado, otros atemorizados por la nueva Bella y otros carcajeándose, el único que no lo hacía era Cullen. Cuando se estaban marchando, ella le brindó una deslumbrante y seductora sonrisa, pero él ni se inmutó, sólo se acercó a ella y la cogió de la muñeca duramente. Bella frunció los labios, divertida e intentó soltarse, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo? —la voz de él era un susurro enajenado.

— ¿De verdad quieres que te dé una explicación? —Bella hizo la tentativa de mover la mano hacia los lados, sin intentar soltarse, y él la dejó hacer.

—Odio que me respondas con preguntas —Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. No te creía tan perra.

Bella se acercó a su oído y movió su mano hacia la entrepierna de él, y le acarició el paquete "accidentalmente". Los ojos de él se abrieron y Bella le ronroneó:

—Una perra que no come y que no deja comer —le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y se zafó de su agarre para reunirse con Demetri, el cual los había estado observando durante todo aquel tiempo.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, él la miró interrogante.

—Una larga historia —Bella movió su mano para quitarle importancia—. Cuando queráis hacemos una noche de chicas y os lo explico todo.

El grandullón simplemente sonrió.

.

.

.

.

Los padres de Félix nos estaban esperando en la entrada del aeropuerto. Como era de esperar, su padre también era un 4x4, sin embargo su madre nos sorprendió a todos, era tan pequeñita como Alice. Como nos habían advertido, fueron súper amables con todos nosotros, y eso que éramos un equipo completo de fútbol.

Cuando llegaron a la enorme mansión de la familia, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Estaba asentada al lado de una de las playas privadas, con el típico estilo de paredes blancas y tejas marrones. En medio de la fachada había un enorme baldón con largos sofás y mesas de estilo francés. Sin embargo, si el exterior les había parecido espectacular, el interior les dejó sin habla. Decorado de forma moderna, sin muchos muebles, pero sí con cuadros enormes que adornaban las paredes. _Normal que no les importe que estemos todos aquí_, pensó Bella. El patio trasero daba a la ya mencionada playa, azul como el cielo, que les invitaba a meterse en ella y afuera hacían 27 grados, suficiente para darse un baño.

Las chicas fueron las primeras en saber sus respectivas habitaciones, y Bella fue corriendo a dejar su equipaje, a cambiarse y coger una toalla. Cuando volvió a bajar, las chicas la estaban esperando. Después de unos gritos de emoción y de agradecimientos a Leontine, la madre de Félix, salieron a disfrutar del clima. No obstante, el hecho de que Edward se quedara hablando con ella no le pasó desapercibido. Se encogió de hombros y siguió andando.

En la playa habían dispuestas seis tumbonas. Todas salieron corriendo para acomodarse antes de que los chicos vinieran y se las quitaran. Segundos después, aparecieron Riley y Demetri, que se apresuraron a sentarse ellos también.

— ¿Nos vas a contar ahora qué pasó en el aeropuerto? —Alice se tumbó boca abajo y miró a Bella con ojos ilusionados.

—No nos puedes negar que algo ocurría —se burló Riley.

Con un suspiró, Bella dijo:

— ¿Sabéis lo de la apuesta? —les preguntó a la parejita. Los dos asintieron entusiasmados—. Bien, pues lo estoy consiguiendo y tengo que esperar hasta el...

—Mentira, usa a Sam como escudo para no encontrarse con Edward —bufó Irina mientras se echaba aceito bronceador.

—Bueno, sí —Bella frunció los labios—. Pero resulta que él sabe sobre ella desde el miércoles —se oyó un colectivo grito ahogado, pero la morena continuó—. Según él, me quiere hacer sufrir para que caiga rendida a sus pies y que le suplique —Bella gruñó.

— ¡Qué creído nos salió Mister Hermoso! —exclamó Rose.

—Sí, y lo peor es que ya sabe su mote —la mirada de la morena era dura—. Y una de las formas para rebajarme a hacer eso, y para que no gane la apuesta claro, es ponerme celosa con la zorra de la azafata.

—Sólo hablaban —dijo dubitativo Demetri.

—Pues en el avión se fueron a dar un revolcón a los baños —las cejas de Bella se juntaron en un profundo ceño—. Ahora ya es Mister Hermoso/chulo-playa/eyaculador precoz.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —se atragantó Riley.

—Que duró poco —Bella se encogió de hombros.

—También puede ser que fuera y sólo se manosearan, Bella —dijo Rose—. Tú misma has dicho que quiere darte celos, ahí lo tienes.

Bella se quedó pensativa. Cundo estaba a punto de contestarle llegaron los demás y cerraron el tema.

.

.

.

.

Entraron a la casa riendo. Rose y Bella subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraban sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Bella se arrepintió y volvió a bajar como alma que lleva el diablo. La rubia la miró raro, pero siguió su camino. Había llegado la hora de que empezara la dulce venganza.

Buscó a Leontine y la encontró en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo un caliente y humeante té. La mujer se sorprendió al verla entrar tan a prisa, pero le sonrió cordialmente.

— ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien, hija? —su voz era dulce y realmente interesada. _No como tu madre_, le susurró su subconsciente. Meneó la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Te quería pedir un favorcito, si no te importa claro —Bella puso la mejor cara de inocencia que tenía.

—Claro, dime.

—Verás, es que Rosalie no quiere venir a pedírtelo porque es un poco vergonzosa —_ ¿Rose vergonzosa? En la vida_; reía en su interior—, y me ha pedido que te rogase, si hacía falta, que cuando llegue nuestro otro amigo, Emmett, le dijeras que podía quedarse en su habitación.

La cara de Leontine se tornó a una sorprendida.

—Ya sabes, son novios —añadió. No sabía si ella era de las tradicionales o no. Por si acaso.

—Ah, bueno, si ese es el caso —la mujer se encogió de hombros—. Se lo diré.

— ¡Gracias! —del entusiasmo, Bella fue y la abrazó con fuerza. Leontine rió en respuesta.

—Anda, vete, que tienes un regalito en tu cuarto —su mirada brillaba de manera cómplice. ¿Regalito?

—Gracias de nuevo —y con eso salió de la estancia.

Subió corriendo las escaleras. ¿Sus amigas le habían dejado algo allí? ¿Aquel vestido que había visto el martes en una página web? No, a ellas no les gustó, no pensaba que fuera eso.

Al abrir la puerta, todo seguía normal, a excepción de algunas cosillas colocadas encima de la cama. Se acercó lentamente y cogió lo más impactante: unas esposas. ¿Ese era su regalo? ¿Unas esposas? Su cara era de puro desconcierto, ¿qué haría ella con algo así? No mucho, desde luego. Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia las cosas y vio nata y un iPod, eso se ponía cada vez más extraño. ¿Qué mierda de regalo era ese? Aparte de que el iPod no era nuevo, ¿le habían decidido comprar uno de segunda mano? Tampoco veía factible aquella opción.

De repente sintió un brazo que la rodeaba fuertemente y la pegaba a sí. Bajó rápidamente la mirada y vio que se trataba de una extremidad de hombre, una que conocía bastante bien. La nariz del hombre se movía a lo largo de su nuca, a la par que la apretaba más.

—Ah —Bella soltó un involuntario jadeo al percibir como su nariz de él subía hasta su oreja y su experta lengua se paseaba por el lugar.

—Así, nena —su voz estaba ronca—. Así te quiero oír durante toda la noche.

—Uhmm —la mano libre de él bajó por el lateral izquierdo de su cuerpo, dirigiéndose a su centro. Pero se paró en su monte de Venus, presionándola contra su erección.

—Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno —dirigió la lengua hasta su mandíbula—. No soy ningún eyaculador precoz, Swan.

* * *

_Pido mil y una disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada! Sonará al típico tópico, pero mi inspiración no llegaba, y no me apetecía forzar porque así me bloquearía más... Espero que la espera haya valido la pena con este capítulo :) ¿Perderá por fin Bella, o saldrá airosa una vez más?_

_Muchísimas gracias a mi **beta Verónica**, por ayudarme a mejorar el capítulo! Y por supuesto a todas las chicas que han dejado tanto alerts, favs como rr. Sois un amor!  
_

_**Tata XOXO:** a ver cómo se las aaña ahora Bella, y como tú, la apoyo incondicionalmente. Sólo te voy a adelantar que Edward va a pasar una noche muuuy mala jajaja Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, los adoro! Besitos :) **TaNiiaGG: **aquí va el esperado capítulo Taa! jajaja Espero que te haya merecido la pena la espera ;) Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Besitos ;) **ErandiLina: **te sigue pareciendo uguetón después del revolcón con la tipa esa? *levantando las cejas sugestivamente* ¡A ver qué tal pasan la noche! jajaja Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad! Besitos :D **liduvina:** me da a mí que esos dos no pueden estar separados por mucho tiempo jejeje Nos seguimos leyendo y muchas gracias por tu comentario! Beistos ;D **felicytas: **me alegra que te esté gustando! A ver ahora qué pasa, ¿perderá Bella o no? Humm... ya se verá jajaja *mirando con los ojos entrecerrados alrededor y susurrando* Yo tampoco puedo resistirme al chulo-playa, pero shhh, que esto quede entre nosotras ;) Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Besitos! :3 **lesliok: **me alegra que te haya gustado! Aquí tienes el cap, ¿qué te ha parecido? Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, besitoos! ;)  
_

_Nos leemos el viernes que viene amores míos!  
_

_Muchísimos besitos a todos,  
_

_Valentine :3  
_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Capítulo 13

_Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente._

_-William Shakespeare- _

Edward jugaba sucio, pero Bella ya había planeado la manera de darle un escarmiento.

Sus expertas manos seguían acariciándola, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara. ¿Qué había de malo en jugar un rato? Nada. Así que se dio la vuelta y subió las manos hasta su cuello, rozando el vello que allí encontró, con las yemas de sus dedos. Él la empujó lentamente hacia la cama, cayendo finalmente entre un lío de almohadas.

Edward no soltó su agarre durante todo el proceso, pero ahora se apoyó sobre sus codos, sujetando su peso, mientras apretaba su entrepierna contra ella y mordía salvajemente el labio inferior de la morena. Bella se removió bajo su cuerpo, su piel picaba en busca de su cura, la piel del otro. Trasladando sus manos, arañó la espalda de Edward, provocando un ronco gemido de su parte. Sus uñas siguieron camino abajo y, cuando se toparon con el elástico de su bañador, jugueteó con él por un rato. Tímidamente, fue metiendo una de sus manos, descubriendo la tersa piel de su trasero. Inmediatamente la otra mano se unió y lo atrajeron más hacia ella, provocando que punzadas de placer se arremolinaran en su centro.

Sus bocas se separaron y cada una fue por su propio camino, la de ella siendo mordida por sus dientes mientras aguantaba gritos de satisfacción; la de él, calmando el ardor de su piel. Suavemente fue dando largos y húmedos besos desde su mandíbula hasta el centro de su pecho. Allí se desvió hacia uno de sus pezones, metiéndoselo rápidamente en la boca y succionando duro, tras dajar a un lado la molesta tela del bikini. Bella se arqueó mientras un largo gemido salía de su garganta. Sacando las manos de su bañador, las dirigió hacia su todavía húmedo y desordenado cabello del color del bronce, enrollando cada uno de sus dedos con un mechón, y tirando de él cada vez que el placer se intensificaba.

Abandonando su pecho derecho, se dirigió hacia el contrario y lo obsequió con la misma atención que a su hermano gemelo, haciendo que Bella se levantara hasta poder volar por entre las nubes. La morena sintió que las manos de Edward se dirigían hacia las suyas y, con un rápido movimiento las aprisionó por encima de su cabeza. Sabía lo que intentaba hacer, retenerla para que no pudiera escapar y que perdiera la apuesta, pero no lo iba a conseguir. Con un pequeño empujoncito, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Se dejó caer hacia adelante, colocando a propósito sus pechos a la altura de su boca. Cuando él procedió de la manera que ella esperaba, hizo un rápido movimiento y, en vez de ser ella la esposada, resultó serlo él.

Una sonrisa triunfante asomó a los labios de Bella, la cual se echó hacia atrás y observó su obra maestra. Con la misma lentitud de antes, se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la maleta mientras tarareaba una canción cualquiera. Sus manos bailaban sobre los laterales de su bikini y fue deshaciendo los lazos mientras bajaba a rebuscar en su equipaje. Rápidamente, y sin dejar de cantar, cogió un par de medias y se levantó como lo haría toda una streeper, mostrando su mojado centro. Oyó como la respiración de él se volvía más superficial y sonrió con satisfacción.

Una vez de vuelta a los pies de la cama, dejó las medias a un lado de la nata y se dirigió al bañador de Edward. Torturándolo, paseó las yemas de sus dedos desde el comienzo de sus gemelos, pasando por sus tonificados y fuertes muslos, y acabando en el ya evidente bulto de su entrepierna. Bella se quedó en aquella zona, haciendo pequeños círculos sin apenas tocarlo. De la garganta del hombre salían pequeños y entrecortados gemidos, y sus ojos esmeraldas la miraban expectantes y deseosos, muy deseosos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, nena? —Bella podía entrever la lengua de él, la cual asomaba ligeramente entre sus dientes. Sus pezones se endurecieron al instante, produciéndole un dulce dolor que recorrió cada célula de su piel.

— ¿Nena? —preguntó mientras se mordía el labio inferior y levantaba el borde de su bañador, para volver a dejarlo caer con un sonido seco—. ¿Soy tu nena?

—Mía y sólo mía —contestó. Su voz había bajado dos octavas. Parecía que estuviera acariciando aquellas palabras una vez salieron de esa dulce boquita, y eso hizo a Bella temblar de puro deseo. Le sonrió socarronamente a la vez que deshacía el pequeño cordón del bañador y lo empezó a bajar sin prisa.

—No volverás a llamarme así —la mirada de Edward cambió sutilmente de un brillante y brillante verde, a un bravo y atormentado mar oscuro.

Bella le acabó de quitar los pantalones, sin querer mirar aún a su nuevo mejor amigo. Cogió las medias y amarró bien los tobillos de Edward, para evitar que pudiera moverse. Una vez acabó, cogió la nata y se tumbó a su lado, mirando con fiereza los jugosos y carnosos labios del hombre. Llevó su dedo índice hasta aquel lugar y pronto Edward se lo mordió juguetonamente.

—Es una pena que no haya puesto una de las medias en la nevera —se relamió los labios y dirigió su mirada hacia las partes nobles de Edward.

Su miembro estaba completamente erecto y duro, revelando unas pequeñas gotitas de líquido pre-seminal que le hacían la boca agua a la morena. Con el tubo de nata, esparció un poco de ella sobre la punta de su pene y le miró divertida.

—Mi amiguito habría disfrutado de lo lindo —y sin más se levantó y se metió la punta en su boca, lamiendo y succionando cada parte de aquel manjar. Las caderas de Edward empujaron hacia arriba, en busca de algo más de contacto, pero Bella se retiró antes de que lo consiguiera.

Con un sonido de negación, se subió a horcajadas, dejando que su miembro se pegara completamente a su estómago. Él intentó volver a moverse pero Bella empujó hacia abajo con las caderas, impidiéndoselo. Con el bote aún en la mano, echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se llenaba la boca de nata, dejándole así a Edward una vista privilegiada de sus pechos. El sonido de un jadeo grave llenó la habitación y Bella sonrió. Se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas, y se acercó a la boca de aquel increíble hombre, dejando que probara la deliciosa crema que él mismo había traído.

Sin embargo, el beso no duró todo lo que Edward hubiese deseado, ya que Bella comenzó a bajar la cabeza, a la vez que dejaba rastros de nata sobre su piel. Al llegar a su pecho, la morena hizo unas letras, BS, sus iniciales. Aprobó con la cabeza y se agachó a comerse lo que allí había. Cuando notó que ya no quedaba más nata que lamer, bajó por su estómago, perfilando cada musculito de su tableta con la lengua.

—Oh, Cullen —gimió mientras tiraba el bote a un lado, estaba vacío—. Qué bien lo voy a pasar.

— ¿Vas? —Susurró mientras movía su cadera en busca de algo de fricción—. ¿Qué hay de mí?

Bella se volvió a poner sobre sus rodillas y, sujetándose con una mano en el cabezal, se inclinó para besarle, dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaran en una interminable batalla, entrando y saliendo, imitando a la perfección lo que ellos no podían hacer, no si Bella podía evitarlo. Y definitivamente lo estaba logrando.

Ahora apoyándose con las dos manos, bajó un poco su cadera, lo justo para que la punta de su pene tocara su tierna y mojada carne. Deslizándose de frente y hacia atrás, Bella dejó salir varios suspiros de alivio, a la vez que oía los gemidos lastimeros y desesperados de Edward. Intentó volver a subir la cadera y poder enterrarse en ella, pero Bella volvió a ser más rápida, cogiendo su miembro, fuertemente y apretándolo, provocando que la boca de él formara una perfecta "o" a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban.

Bella paseó su mano de arriba hacia abajo, dispersando el delicioso líquido que antes había tenido la oportunidad de degustar. Se colocó otra vez sobre él, y empezó a repetir los mismos movimientos de antes, hacia adelante, hacia atrás, hacia adelante, hacia atrás, una y otra vez; mientras que con la mano sujetaba su miembro quieto y le acariciaba de la misma manera pero en sentido contrario. Bella sentía que el placer se arremolinaba en su bajo estómago, fundiéndose con el fuego que ya sentía. Era plenamente consciente de que sus pechos se movían a su par, delante de las narices de Edward y sin que este pudiera tocarlos, chuparlos y lamerlos. Y eso la ponía terriblemente cachonda.

Y la morena necesitaba _más_, mucho más. Pero se tenía que conformar con aquello, con ser tocada de aquella manera sólo por fuera, privándose de aquella maravillosa sensación de posesión que había experimentado las veces anteriores. Él llenándola a ella completamente, ocupando el espacio vacío que había sentido durante años. Y lo único que podía hacer era masturbarse, llevar la otra mano hacia su entrada y penetrarse de una sola estocada, provocando intensos suspiros y jadeos de puro gozo. Y seguir así, conformarse con sus dedos cuando a justo tres centímetros tenía al dueño de sus más húmedos sueños, atormentado su clítoris. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Aunque fuera ella misma quien se estuviera complaciendo, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca antes, bebiendo de cada nueva sensación, de que los dedos de los pies se le doblaran cada vez que tuviera que intensificar los movimientos, de sentir la mirada penetrante y salvaje de aquel hombre atado a su cama, del sentimiento de poder que le otorgaba aquella posición... Pero aún así... Estaba maldiciendo al mundo por ser todavía viernes y no domingo.

Añadió otros dos dedos y su balanceo empezó a llegar a límites insospechados, acompañados por sus altos y agudos gemidos. ¿Estaría Edward disfrutándolo? No lo sabía, porque desde hacía rato sus oídos habían dejado de funcionar, siendo sólo era capaz de sentir aquel remolino que empezaba a llegar a su cúspide.

—Oh, Cullen —susurró entre jadeos—. Si esto es la puta hostia, no me puedo imaginar lo que es sentirte duro dentro de mí.

—Bella...

¿Había respondido él algo? Creía que sí, pero su mente y sus sentidos estaban concentrados en otra cosa, en ella y sólo ella. Sentía que estaba a punto de llegar, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca. Los movimientos frenéticos de ambas manos se volvieron desquiciados, unidos por jadeos altos y fuertes que avecinaban un espectacular orgasmo. Sus manos estaban terriblemente cansadas, pero no pararon, aumentaron a una velocidad inimaginable, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, estalló. Estalló en miles de pedazos, viendo estrellas verdes.

— ¡Aaaaah, Edwaaaaaard! —su gemido final salió alto y fuerte, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de cómo sus paredes se cerraban sobre sus dedos.

Una vez sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente, se echó sobre el duro pecho de Edward, el cual seguía agitado, vigoroso y deliciosamente sudoroso. Cuando logró recuperar la respiración, apoyó su barbilla sobre uno de sus pectorales y lo miró soñolienta. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que él seguía manteniendo aquella expresión de profunda insatisfacción y frustración que le había visto durante toda la noche.

Notando que ella lo estaba observando, hizo lo que ella tanto había estado deseando, le rogó:

—No me dejes así Bella, por favor —su labio inferior sobresalía en un tierno puchero, mientras su cabeza y todo su cuerpo se seguía moviendo en busca de su liberación.

— ¿Me estás rogando, Cullen? —se burló, atormentado un poquito más al hombre—. Quiero volver a oírlo.

— ¡Sí, maldita sea! —rugió retorciéndose—. ¡Te estoy rogando!

Bella sonrió y se levantó perezosamente. Su miembro estaba más hinchado y más grande si era posible, logrando pasar de su ombligo cuando se volvió a sentar a horcajadas sobre él. La morena llevó sus dos manos a su pene, pero no las movió, estaba pensando en algo que la sacaría de muchas dudas.

—No, por favor —lloriqueó—. Ya te he rogado Bella. Tú ganas.

— ¿Te acostaste con la azafata en el avión? —la voz de Bella ya no era juguetona, era dura y fría, con un pequeño deje de miedo, que Edward no logró percibir por el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Eso ahora da igual —jadeó cuando sintió que la morena apretaba duramente su miembro.

—A mí no me da igual —su respuesta era baja pero clara. Él sonrió con socarronería.

—Creo que te vas a quedar con la duda —y de repente ya no estaba encima de él.

Cuando él abrió los ojos, Bella estaba tumbada a su lado, dándole la espalda, mientras apagaba la luces gracias al interruptor de la mesilla de noche.

— ¿¡Qué haces!? —preguntó en un grito desesperado. Vio como ella se encogía de hombros.

—Tú también te vas a quedar con la duda sobre tu inminente corrida —Bella sonaba indiferente—. Buenas noches.

Obstinado, no contestó nada y se decidió dormir. Pero era imposible, el enfado, más la frustración, más el deseo, más la puta erección que no bajaba ni a tiros, eran una muy mala combinación. ¿Qué más le daba a ella si se había tirado a aquella niñita? Él era un hombre adulto de treinta y un años, consciente de lo que hacía y, ni mucho menos, manteniendo una relación estable con Bella Swan. ¿Por qué aquellos insignificantes detalles tenían que importarles tanto a las mujeres?

Tras quince minutos, maldijo alto y claro y contestó a la maldita pregunta:

—No me acosté con ella, Bella —notó que ella se tensaba y se relajaba después de dos segundos. Pudo jurar que hasta había oído un suspiro de alivio, pero no estaba seguro. Notó que se daba la vuelta y lo miraba atentamente, sopesando alguna posibilidad. La de que estuviera mintiendo, claro—. Un hombre en este estado no te mentiría.

—Diría lo que la mujer quisiera oír para conseguir una buena mamada —su voz conservaba algo del recelo anterior.

—Me habías ignorado durante toda la semana y quería que vieras lo que te estabas perdiendo —confesó mientras la miraba suplicante, algo que creía no haber hecho en su vida.

— ¿Sabes que suenas como una adolescente hormonada? —se burló de él.

— ¿Pero te convence? —preguntó, esperanzado al ver que se volvía a poner sobre él.

—Señor Cullen —la sonrisa había vuelto a sus labios y Edward suspiró calmándose—, va a disfrutar del mejor sexo oral que haya tenido en su vida.

Y madre mía si no fue así. Lo había llevado a tocar el cielo, ya no con las manos, sino con los pies.

¿Cómo lo había conseguido Bella? Ella no tenía ni idea, era de las primeras veces que lo hacía. Pero parecía que la información no deseada que Rosalie le había obligado a escuchar, había surtido efecto; se lo tendría que agradecer más adelante, ahora tenía una tarea importante entre manos, nunca mejor dicho.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, una Bella completamente vestida, estaba saliendo de puntillas de la habitación. Eran las nueve y nadie estaba despierto a aquella hora en la casa. Su venganza número dos había empezado.

Recordaba que el día anterior Alice había dejado su bolso en la mesa del comedor. Corriendo lo más sigilosamente que pudo, fue hacia el lugar y rebuscó en su caro Valentino rojo. De paso, sacó su monedero y todas las tarjetas de este, que eran muchísimas hay que aclarar. Marcando en el móvil de la duende, llamó al banco más importante de todos ellos.

—Atención al cliente del Banco de América —respondió una voz femenina, desinteresada y monótona. Seguramente una mocosa rubia de bote, a la que habían obligado a ponerse a trabajar—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Buenos días —saludó Bella imitando a la perfección la voz de Alice—. Verá, quiero bloquear las cuentas que tengo con ustedes por 48 h.

— ¿Su nombre?

—Mary Alice Brandon y mi número de identificación es el...

El bloqueo fue todo un éxito. Alentaba por ello, llamó a los demás e hizo lo mismo. Cuando hubo acabado guardó rápidamente todo y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar, y casi muere de una apoplejía cuando ve a la enana mirándola raro. Tocándose nerviosamente la cabeza, fue hasta la nevera y sacó un poco de leche.

Todo estaba silencioso e incómodo. ¿Acaso la había descubierto? Oh, por favor, esperaba que no fuera así. Cuando se sentó enfrente suyo, Alice la seguía mirando de aquella manera.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó molesta. Que le dijera de una vez si la había pillado o no, la espera era enloquecedora.

— ¿Tú eres la responsable de que Emmett esté en la habitación de Rosalie, ¿verdad? —Bella suspiró aliviada y compuso su mejor expresión de inocencia.

— ¿Y por qué debería de ser así? —rió brevemente—. Quizás ahora se llevan mejor, ellos sabrán lo que hacen con sus vidas.

El ceño de Alice se relajó y pareció creer lo que decían sus palabras. ¡Gracias al cielo!

—Sí, tienes razón —la duende agachó la mirada y observó la taza de té humeante que tenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar fuera hoy? —Su plan estaba sano y salvo, así que podía continuar perfectamente con lo que había tenido en mente—. He oído que han abierto un restaurante _carísimo_, pero de excelente comida.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó mientras los ojos se le iluminaban de emoción—. ¿Invitamos también a los padres de Félix?

— ¡Oh, Dios, no! —gritó horrorizada Bella. Quería abochornar a Alice, pero tampoco cuando los suegros de Irina estuvieran presentes.

—Claro... esto... vale —dijo la enana, confundida.

— ¡Hola a todo el mundo! —saludó una entusiasmada Irina, entrando por la puerta. Bella suspiró, quitándose un peso de encima. Si continuaban con aquella conversación Alice habría sospechado algo, sino averiguado cada detalle de su recóndito plan.

—Esta noche Alice nos invita a comer —la enana ni siquiera lo había propuesto, y le enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, es cierto —en un final se encogió de hombros y siguió con su té.

Irina se dirigió a hacerse algo de café. En medio del proceso, se giró y las miró moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo, sugestivamente.

—Chicas, ¿soy la única que oí ayer por la noche los grititos de alguien? —Bella se petrificó en su asiento, pero lo intentó disimular lo mejor que podía.

—Algo escuché —murmuró Alice pensativa—. Yo creo que era tus suegros.

Bella oculto sus carcajadas. ¿¡Los padres de Felix!? Qué bien que sus voces sonaran de esa manera...

—Pues llevaban una marcha... —Siguió Irina mientras cogía su café y se sentaba a la mesa junto a ellas—. He de reconocer que me puse cachonda y me tuve que lanzar sobre Felix como una loba en celo.

Bella se atragantó y no pudo evitar reírse. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que tomarse eso?

— ¿Pasa algo? —El desconcierto teñía la voz de la enana. Cuando se pudo controlar, contestó:

—No, no —dejó la leche otra vez en la nevera y se dirigió a la puerta—. Voy a cambiarme.

—Pero si ya estás vestida —Irina mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras decía eso. Bella miró hacia abajo y se maldijo en su fuero interno, tenía razón.

—Bueno, a ponerme el bikini —hizo un gesto de lo más raro con la mano, en un vano intento de quitarle importancia al asunto—. Me quiero dar un bañito, eso es todo.

—Sabes que el agua está congelada, ¿verdad? —estaban empezando a sospechar y Bella lo notaba. Recordó brevemente la tarde anterior en la playa y, aunque era por la tarde y estaba caliente, seguía estando lo bastante fría como para no aguantar más de cuarto de hora.

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza a la par que metía las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero—. Es muy bueno para la circulación y para la celulitis.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió a prisa de aquel lugar, antes de que todo se fuera al traste, no sin antes escuchar el _"¿de qué celulitis habla? Si no tiene"_. Subió las escaleras corriendo y esquivó a una enfadadísima rubia que se dirigía hacia ella, con un breve lo siento.

— ¡Gracias por querer escuchar mis penas! —enfurruñada y con las manos en puños, Rosalie continuó su camino, musitando: —Con amigas como esta, ¿quién quiere enemigas?

Bella presintió que sabía que alguien le había dicho a Emmett que subiera a su habitación, pero que no intuyó que había sido ella. Bien.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, entró tan sigilosamente como había salido, pero de nada sirvió ya que Edward no se encontraba sobre la cama. Murmurando una plegaria, se dirigió hacia su maleta y se cambió rápidamente de ropa. Cogiendo un ligero y vaporoso vestido, se lo metió por la cabeza y se volvió a escabullir.

Al llegar a la playa, agradeciendo que nadie la hubiera importunado por el camino, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la arena. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación del sol sobre su piel. Después de que cinco minutos pasaran, sintió una sombra sobre su cabeza, y al abrir los ojos gritó como una posesa por la sorpresa.

— ¿¡Eres tonto o qué te pasa!? —enderezándose, se sujetó el pecho e intentó calmarse. Las risas de Riley todavía se oían y Bella le fulminó con la mirada—. Puedes parar ya.

—Dice Alice que te vayas vistiendo que nos vamos de compras —logró pronunciar entre carcajada y carcajada.

— ¿¡Compras!? —la morena abrió los ojos cayendo en la cuenta de que su plan se iría a cumplir antes de lo esperado—. En diez minutos estoy abajo.

.

.

.

.

Como había prometido, en aquel tiempo, Bella ya estaba abajo, enfundada en unos gruesos vaqueros, portando cinco pares de braguitas y una importante capa de papel celofán al rededor de su entrepierna. Tenía que estar preparada para el posible ataque de venganza que surgiera por parte de Edward. Por misterios de la vida, había logrado esquivarlo durante lo que llevaban de día y cuanta mayor protección llevara encima, mejor.

Estaba esperando sentada en los pies de la escalera, ajustando la alarma para que sonara a las doce de la noche, cuando oyó las voces de sus amigas.

— ¡Vamos a tirar la casa por la ventana! —Esa era Alice, y sabía que tenía los brazos levantados en alto, en señal de triunfo—. ¡Cuidado Miami que Mary Alice Brandon ha llegado a la ciudad!

Bella se levantó y compuso una de sus mejores sonrisas, no pudiendo evitar morderse el labio inferior. Sí, Miami, vas a recordar a esta mujer durante toda tu vida. Y ella a ti, cuando vea que no puede pagar _nada_.

* * *

_Hola a todas! He tardado un día por problemas técnicos chicas! :S ¿Qué os ha parecido? :)  
_

_Muchísimas gracias a mi beta Verónica por mejorar este capítulo! Y también muchas gracias por todos los favs, alerts y rr, ¡sois un amor!  
_

_**lesliok:** me alegra que te esté gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario! besos :) **Tata XOXO: **le dejó con algo de ganitas jeje a ver qué hace Ed ahora... muchas gracias por tu comentario! Besos :) **felicytas:** ves que al final no pasó nada entre ellos? Y la mala perra de Bella continúa jejeje Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Besos ;) **PRISGPE: **sí, de eso se encargó Bella jaja Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Besos :) **TaNiiaGG: ** ya lo continué corazón! Gracias por tu comentario! ;) Besos :) **ErandiLina:** que Eddie no es tan malo chicas! Sólo una adolestene hormonada ;) Shh, no le digas que me mata jajaja Y Bella/Bitch continúa todavía por un rato más! jejeje Ojalá los cielos te escuchen y Bella gane, quien sabe, quizás lo hace ;) Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Besos :)  
_

_Y me gustaría decirles que he empezado a subir otra historia, una de época, por si les interesa pasaros ;)  
_

_Muchas gracias otra vez, y nos leemos!  
_

_Valentine :3  
_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Capítulo 14

_Ojo por ojo, diente por diente._

—_Refrán—_

La tarde de chicas marchaba estupendamente bien, más aún sabiendo que Alice estaba en una de las tiendas más caras como es Chanel, con la maravillosa intención de comprarse todo un carro de ropa. Bella no podía saltar más de la felicidad, pero lo intentaba ocultar tras unos: _"¡Te queda precioso, Alice!"_, _"Te envidio por no tener ese cuerpo, nena";_ o un poderoso: _"Si no te lo compras, estás loca"_. Como siempre, la enana era demasiado fácil de convencer, en lo respectivo a la ropa, claro está; así que pronto Bella se descubrió pensando en qué podrían tener los demás. Quería dejar a la pareja de gays en último lugar, y seguir el camino con las que se hacían llamar amigas. Bien, ahora era el turno de Irina, ¿pero qué le podría hacer a ella? No era ninguna adicta a las compras, y ni mucho menos guardaba sus tarjetas de crédito con recelo y egoísmo como hacía Alice. Tampoco estaba soltera para poder liársela con algún pervertido.

Bella estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes que había colocados estratégicamente por toda la boutique, observando atentamente cada movimiento de la rubia. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, sin embargo, ninguna buena idea cruzaba su mente. Hasta que de pronto, el móvil de la susodicha empezó a cantar alegremente la canción del momento. Rápidamente, Irina lo sacó y miró asustada a la pantalla del aparato. Con cautela, se lo llevó a la oreja y saludó tan bajito que Bella apenas pudo oír el: _"Hola, mamá"_.

_¡Ajá! Osea que lo que necesita es un buen escarmiento por parte de sus padres. ¡Oh, nena, como lo voy a disfrutar!_ —pensó triunfante Bella.

Yendo hacia ella, como si no tuviera ninguna mala intención, por supuesto; se paró a su lado fingiendo mirar entre la ropa, pero con su oído bien pegado a la conversación.

—Mamá —siseó enfadada—. Ya te he dicho que no te lo voy a presentar por ahora… ¡Y qué si estoy conociendo a sus padres! Además, las chicas han venido conmigo.

Tan fuerte fue el grito que provenía del teléfono, que hasta Bella tuvo que hacer un gesto de dolor por casi haberse quedado sorda. Sin duda, fue un firme y furioso _"¿¡Qué ellas van y nosotros no!?"_. La madre de Irina, Amanda, era una buena mujer, amable, respetuosa, amorosa; el único problema que presentaba era que tenía un malhumor… Mejor no estar presente cuando eso pasara. Así que, Irina estaba teniendo una de aquellas conversaciones madre-hija, y Bella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —exclamó Irina mientras levantaba las manos a modo de exasperación —. Te lo presento en un mes… ¡Chitón, mamá!

_¡Ole tus ovarios, nena! En la vida le hubiera dicho "chitón" a tu madre_ —se carcajeaba Bella en su interior.

Sigilosamente, volvió a su amado taburete, mientras "ojeaba" entre las prendas expuestas. Por suerte, todas estaban tan sumidas en su búsqueda por algo que no había tenido el interés de escuchar, que toda la escena de su sesión de mal espionaje, pasó desapercibido.

En el momento en el que su culo tocó el mullido asiento, Irina guardó el móvil no sin antes mirarlo ceñuda y soltar un bufido descarado. Bella soltó una pequeña risita, y sacó su propio teléfono. Buscando cuidadosamente en la agenda, encontró el número que quería: la casa de la familia Volturi, los padres de Irina.

Marcó rápidamente, y tras tres timbrazos, una voz femenina y llorosa, contestó. Por un momento, el corazón de Bella se rompió en dos al sentir el sufrimiento del rechazo de su hija, pero pronto se recuperó ya que sabía que, aparte de que fuera su venganza privada, estaría ayudando a su amiga en cierta manera.

— ¡Hola, Amanda! —saludó alegremente, intentando que aquel entusiasmo la contagiara—. Soy Bella, ¿qué tal estás?

—Ay hija, que gusto oír de ti —rió un poquito y Bella se sintió más aliviada—. Pues mira, aquí los dos solos en casa. Irina ya me ha contado que estáis conociendo a la familia de Felix.

Antes de que las lágrimas, que creía habían caído antes, volvieran a aparecer, Bella dijo:

—Por eso mismo te llamaba —sin esperar respuesta, continuó—. Estaba pensando en darle una sorpresa a Irina, y vamos a cenar esta noche fuera… Así que, ¿por qué no os venís Caius y tú? Me parece que los padres de Felix también van a estar… no estoy segura…

Parecido al grito ensordecedor de hacía unos minutos, uno similar se estampó contra los tímpanos de la morena, haciendo que, automáticamente, la mano que sostenía el aparato saliera volando hacia un lado para aliviar aquella molestia. Cuando creyó que ya había pasado, lo volvió a acercar.

—Ay, Bella —la nombrada predecía que Amanda estaba dando saltitos. ¿Había olvidado decir que aparte de ser amable, respetuosa y amorosa también era un poco hiperactiva? —. Qué alegría me da oír eso. Ahora mismo cogemos un vuelo y esta tarde estamos allí. ¡Cuidaos mientras tanto!

Y colgó. Bastante propio de Amanda si se paraba a pensarlo. Encogiéndose de hombros, se volvió a levantar y caminó hacia la caja, lugar donde todas estaban congregadas.

_Bien, el momento ya ha llegado_ —en su interior Bella estaba saltando como una chiquilla de cinco años, como si le hubiera regalado la barbie que tanto deseaba.

Se colocó junto a una Rosalie ceñuda y cruzada de brazos. Por las bolsas que colgaban de su muñeca, supuso que ella ya había pagado. Sus ojos azules la enfocaron y la sonrisa de la morena tembló un poco. Había enfado en ellos, enfado mezclado con otra cosa, venganza. La confianza que había sentido hacía unos momentos parecía romperse poco a poco, como hielo derretido.

—No sé quién habrá metido al orangután ese en mi cuarto —empezó y Bella respiró más tranquila pero no del todo, sabía que Rose pronto la descubriría, siempre lo hacía—, pero me las va a pagar.

— ¿Os peleasteis? —preguntó la morena, tanteando un poco el terreno. Sabía que entre aquellos dos había cierta tensión sexual, ya que la última vez que Rose estuvo en Nueva York, Emmett dormía en su casa. Varias veces los había encontrado en posiciones un tanto comprometedoras…

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —bufó recordando alg —. El muy gilipollas intentó besarme.

—Ahora no me vengas con que no te gustó que te metiera la lengua hasta el fondo —intervino Irina, mientras levantaba las cejas sugestivamente. Ella también había acabado y los nervios de Bella aumentaban cada vez más.

— ¡Cállate! —ordenó Rosalie con voz firme y fría, pero lo que no pudo ocultar fue el sonrojo que asomó sus mejillas. Irina empezó a dar saltitos y la señaló con el dedo índice.

— ¡Tenía razón! —canturreó. Rose le envió una mirada envenenada haciendo que la otra rubia se riera.

Y toda la conversación fue interrumpida por el grito que Alice dio, aquel chillido que Bella tanto había esperado. La cajera la miraba asustada e intimidada, y eso que era más alta que la enana… Todas se miraron extrañadas y Bella puso en su cara una expresión de tonta que no podía con ella. Mejor parecer eso, a que se le notara a leguas que ella era la culpable.

— ¡Pero eso es imposible! —exclamaba una y otra vez la enana—. Compruébelo.

—Se lo estoy diciendo —contestaba la cajera con voz baja—. Lo he hecho tres veces y el banco me la deniega.

Frenética, Alice empezó a buscar en su bolso y pronto sacó su monedero. Le tendió otra tarjeta y tuvo el mismo efecto, denegada. Y otra, y otra, y otra… Hasta que furiosa las cogió todas y salió echando humo por la cabeza, farfullando lo que parecía una sarta de insultos nada agradables, hacia los familiares de los gerentes del banco.

Las chicas la siguieron silenciosas pero confundidas, por lo menos las dos rubias, Bella estaba que tiraba cohetes. Parecía mala amiga, pero peor era apostar en tu contra por un tipo al que ni siquiera conocían…

Con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa oculta, Bella seguía a las chicas, cada una de ellas enfadadas por una razón, a excepción de una todavía ignorante Irina de que sus padres iban a venir aquella noche.

Al llegar al coche, Alice se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido cual niña pequeña a la que le han negado su juguete favorito. Bella se acomodó en su sitio y fingió juguetear con el móvil.

Había visto su correo, el periódico diario, y el tiempo cuando un mensaje hizo que su teléfono vibrara, al igual que alguna parte de su anatomía de la que no quería pensar en aquel momento.

Asegurándose de que las demás estuvieran a su bola, abrió el mensaje y lo leyó con parsimonia.

_No te creas que porque por ahora hayas escapado de mí, lo conseguirás en un futuro. No eres lo demasiado fuerte como para conseguirlo, Swan._

_PD: ¿alguna vez has oído ese refrán que dice ojo por ojo y diente por diente? Dentro de poco lo harás en todos los aspectos posibles._

Su boca cayó un poco y sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Aquel tipo no paraba nunca? No podía negar que su ego femenino estaba por las nubes y más allá, pero Edward en verdad no descansaba hasta conseguir lo que quería. Y Bella se lo daría gustosa, sin embargo, él tenía que esperar hasta que su querida alarma tocase y la jodida apuesta hubiera expirado.

No contestó, prefirió dejarlo en un suspense frustrante y agónico, para Edward, por supuesto. Tampoco podía negar que no se lo hubiera pasado de puta madre la noche anterior, y que esa pequeña muestra de lo que él le podía dar hacía que empezara a chorrear, como decía Riley.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Había cambiado mucho desde los últimos días. Hacía poco más de tres semanas que conocía a Edward y ya había puesto su mundo patas arriba. ¿Eran acaso así todas las relaciones de tipo sexual? ¿Tenían el poder de modificar tanto a una persona? ¿O más bien era la perversión que sus amigos habían conseguido grabar a fuego en su mente lo que la llevaba a ser tan zorra? Sí, porque debía reconocerlo, se estaba comportando como una auténtica puta, y le encantaba.

Sonrió levemente mientras pensaba aquello. ¿Acaso esa era una de las malas cualidades que posee una mujer y por la cual se la puede despreciar? Con anterioridad solía pensar así, pero ahora aquello había cambiado, en ese momento veía que aquel era el mejor comportamiento del mundo. Y el más divertido, obviamente. A parte de proporcionar diversión ante cómo los hombres se encabezonan y hacen el ridículo, conducía al mayor placer que Bella había podido experimentar jamás. En toda su vida de mosquita muerta lo había pasado como el culo, y si la vida le daba limones, ¡ella iba a hacer limonada!

De repente sintió que el coche se paraba y las puertas se abrían. Cuando ella procedió a hacer lo mismo, realizó que tenía un hambre feroz. Pero, ¿cómo podía evitar a Edward ahora? ¿El dueño de sus últimos y más húmedas fantasías? Temía que no pudiera contenerse y le saltara como la gata en celo que sentía cada vez que estaba a su alrededor. Y él, definitivamente, no se lo pondría para nada fácil.

Con la cabeza gacha, intentando pasar desapercibida, entró en la casa y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina. Según el reloj de su teléfono sólo eran la una y cinco, y nadie estaría comiendo entonces. Pero la suerte quiso que sí lo estuvieran haciendo, y al entrar todos la miraran atentamente.

Bella se removió incómoda, sintiendo como si todo el mundo supiera lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior. ¿Sería así siempre? Porque no le gustaba ni un pelo. Diciendo un brusco y rápido "hola", se fue a sentar al lado opuesto del lugar en el que estaba Edward, algo que no permaneció desapercibido para él, el cual la miró escéptico y bajó la mirada para continuar con su pollo asado.

Segundos después de mi entrada, aparecieron las chicas.

— ¡Hola! —saludó una demasiado entusiasta Irina. Se acercó a Felix y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, los estaba mirando atentamente y desvió la mirada hacia su regazo, pero podía notar otra mirada sobre ella, era Edward, lo presentía. Y no tenía que levantar la cabeza por ninguna razón o toda la fuerza de voluntad que estaba reuniendo se iría por el desagüe.

— ¿Qué tal las compras, nena? —le preguntó con aquella voz tan ronca y profunda que caracterizaba a Felix.

—Muy bie…

— ¿¡Cómo que bien!? —espetó Alice malhumorada.

— ¿Qué pasó mi amor? —la tranquilizó el rubio que tenía por amante, cogiéndola por la cintura y sentándola en sus piernas. Cuando sus ojos conectaron, toda la furia de la enana pareció desvanecerse e instalarse en su lugar unas lágrimas para nada características de ella.

—Nada, es sólo que… —comenzó ella, sin embargo el móvil de Bella comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, haciendo girar todas las miradas hacia.

—Esto… lo siento… —a prisa, se levantó de su taburete y salió fuera, sintiendo aquella penetrante mirada en su espalda.

Una vez estuvo lo bastante alejada, apretó el botón de "Contestar" y saludó cordialmente.

—Isabella, soy Jacob —aquellas simples palabras hicieron que la espalda de ella se tensara como un acordeón.

—Dígame —se apresuró a decir—. ¿Lo han encontrado?

—Verá, señorita Swan… —el policía se encontraba evasivo. ¿Qué coño habría pasado? —. No se preocupe, por ahora todo está bien. Sin embargo, ahora mismo la que nos preocupa es usted. ¿Se encuentra en su casa?

La aludida dudó antes de contestar.

—No, estoy en casa de los suegros de una amiga.

—Bien —Bella oyó el suspiro de alivio que soltó el hombre al otro lado de la línea —. Será mejor que se quede allí mientras toda la situación se recupera.

—No —se negó ella—. No haré eso.

—Isabella… —la regañó él, como a una niña pequeña cuando hacía una jugarreta.

—Ya ha oído lo que he dicho, señor Black — aseveró con voz firme y monótona—. El lunes estaré en mi despacho. Mande a Sam si así se queda más tranquilo, pero no voy a dejar mi trabajo por ese malnacido.

Al otro lado de la línea no se oía nada, sólo silencio. ¿Habría colgado? No, porque seguía oyendo, aunque débilmente, la acompasada respiración del hombre.

—Está bien, Isabella —accedió en un final—. Pero por favor, manténgase en un lugar seguro.

—Por supuesto, señor Black —aseguró en seguida—. De eso no tiene que preocuparse. Adiós.

Antes de colgar, Bella pudo oír un claro "Claro que lo tengo que hacer", pero lo ignoró y colgó de cualquier forma.

La morena se dejó caer en uno de los sillones del salón y apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos, suspirando con frustración, no podía tener ni un día tranquilo.

De repente, oyó que la puerta de la entrada se abría y que unos pasos dudosos entraban, tras lo cual se escuchó un claro y nítido:

— ¿Hola? —era una voz femenina, muy familiar para Bella.

Levantándose se acercó hacia la entrada y se quedó de piedra ante la pareja que allí se encontraba: ¡los padres de Irina! La mujer, al verla allí parada, se acercó corriendo y la abrazó con una energía envidiable. Bella no tuvo más que hacer que responder con una rara risa que imitaba la de ella. ¿¡Cómo coño habían logrado llegar tan pronto!?

Alertados por los gritos y las risas, los padres de Felix, y éste incluido, fueron corriendo. De igual modo que Bella, se quedaron ellos, en principio extrañados y después alegres y sorprendidos. Obviamente, habían visto la clara igualdad entre la madre de Irina y ella.

— ¡Ay madre mía! —Amanda se acercó corriendo hacia un estupefacto Felix y lo abrazó como pudo—. ¡Tú debes ser el novio de la malvada de mi hija!

Apareciendo en aquel instante por la puerta, Irina soltó un grito ahogado.

— ¿¡Mamá!? —parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de la cuenca e inmediatamente las preocupaciones anteriores de Bella fueron sustituidas por un pecho hinchado de orgullo de sí misma y satisfacción—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Amanda fue y la estrechó de igual manera que a su novio.

—Hija, no seas pesada —respondiendo únicamente eso, y dándole unas palmaditas en la cara, se giró y procedió a saludar a sus consuegros.

De allí en adelante, el entusiasmo de los suegros, se mezcló con la incomodidad de los tortolitos, los cuales se miraban incriminatoriamente el uno al otro. Tras las presentaciones formales, los padres de Irina pasaron a la cocina y los acompañaron con conversaciones vergonzosas sobre la tierna infancia de los novios. Bella agradecía aquello, le daba un respiro de todo lo que tenía que afrontar.

Y entre risa y risa, llegó la tarde. Todo el grupo estaba reunido en el salón, siguiendo con la interminable charla que se había empezado desde el mediodía. Había estado evitando a Edward durante todo el encuentro, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba sentada a su lado en el sofá. Bella intentaba que sus pieles no se tocaran por nada del mundo, pero parecía que él estaba contribuyendo a ello, ya que la estaba ignorando completamente, ni una sola mirada desde la cocina, ni una sonrisa… Y esas era las que más extrañaba. No sabía bien por qué pero la reconfortaba ver aquella familiar curvatura, los brillantes dientes blancos que escondían una lengua rosada y comestible. Le estaba comenzando a coger un cariño que tampoco entendía. ¿Sería sólo por la atracción que sentía por él? ¿O algo más? Rogaba porque así no fuera, ya que si llegara a pasar, sabía que él se cansaría rápidamente de ella y la dejaría tirada en algún rincón, con el corazón roto y sin pegamento con el que arreglarlo.

Se removió en su asiento, cruzándose de piernas y dándole ligeramente la espalda. Se estaba cansando de aquellos estúpidos juegos de niños pequeños. Aceptaba la apuesta, aceptaba que la infantilidad que de ello surgía se disputara entre sí. ¡Pero lo que no quería era que a causa de eso su relación/lo que sea que pudieran tener, se estropeara! Mucho le había costado superar el trauma de ser maltratada de aquella forma tan íntima, como para que con el primer hombre con el que se sentía realmente atraída se alejara y no la quisiera volver a ver.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No le gustaba el infantilismo, pero su orgullo no le permitía perder. Así que intentaría no hacerlo, si después de aquello su "lo que sea que tuvieran" no seguía, ya vería qué haría.

Edward también se removió y sus brazos se tocaron, haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara y lo mirara con fuego en los ojos. ¡No podía evitarlo y en cierta manera era completamente frustrante! Sin embargo, él la seguía ignorando, parecía que ella fuera una almohada más del sofá, y que no le importaba llegar a machacarla para asegurarse su propia comodidad.

La morena frunció un poco el ceño y volvió a prestar atención al parloteo. Ahora se habían unido Rose y Emmett. Bella no pudo evitar el desconcierto al ver que su abogado estaba medio abrazando a la rubia. _¿¡Qué coño!? _Pensó.

Aún en aquel estado, dirigió perezosamente los ojos hacia Irina.

—No me parece justo que nos pongáis a parir a nosotros solamente —se quejaba. Empezó a escudriñar la habitación y me miró malvadamente—. _Bells_.

_¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Ya sabe que fui yo, joder! _—gritaba en su cabeza la aludida.

—Sí, sí, _Bells_ —la secundó Alice.

_¡Mala puta! _—la acusaba. Todo su maldito plan había caído. Ahora no podría vengarse de Riley… Pero podría con las dos, ¡sí señor!

—Tú eres siempre tan perfecta, _Bells_ —Rose le enviaba dagas con la mirada—. Nadie te imaginaría haciendo mal a nadie.

_¡No con las tres Dios mío, no tres!_

— ¿En serio? —preguntó mientras reía nerviosamente. Sus dedos estaban enroscando un mechón de su oscuro cabello.

—Sí —secundó Irina—. ¿No recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a la cabaña que tiene Alice en Canadá…?

— ¡No! —exclamó interrumpiéndola, pero se calmó al ver que se estaba delatando—. No me acuerdo.

Volvió a concentrarse en su mechón y a mirarlo despreocupadamente.

—Pues yo sí —rió inocentemente Rose—. Verán señores — empezó girándose hacia los dos pares de padres. Bella no pudo hacer más que girar aún más su cuerpo y echarse hacia abajo, para intentar ocultar el sonrojo monumental que tenía en la cara—, Bella acababa de terminar la carrera y de salir completamente recuperada del psi… Da igual —carraspeó—. Y fuimos a celebrarlo en unas mini vacaciones.

Irina tomó el relevo:

— ¡Nos quitó a todos los chicos! —su voz sonaba indignada, y Bella sabía que iban a exagerar lo sucedido. De hecho, ya lo estaban haciendo, sólo le quitó al rubito que había ido a por Alice, porque a ella no le gustab —. Por supuesto, nunca la había visto tan suelta desde lo que pasó con James…

Bella levantó la cara automáticamente y la miró intensamente. Un grito ahogado se oyó en la habitación.

— ¿Quién es James? —preguntó fríamente Edward, el cual Bella pensaba que no le volvería a hablar en la vida.

—Nadie, nadie —apresuró a decir Rose, pero al hombre ya no lo detenía nadie.

— ¿El mismo que te hizo lo del ascensor, Bella? —su voz era afilada esta vez, demasiado acusatoria para los ahora sensibles sentidos de la aludida.

—Yo… —la morena no sabía qué decir, así que sólo salió corriendo de la habitación.

Notó que los pasos de él la siguieron segundos después, así que subió corriendo a la habitación. Se tiró sobre la cama y agarró una de las almohadas como si de un salvavidas se tratara. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero sin soltar lágrima alguna. Sentía que ya no podría hacerlo, demasiadas había derrochado ya por aquel hijo de puta como para volver a hacerlo.

Edward entró embravecido al cuarto y cerró de un portazo.

— ¿Es que acaso él tampoco fue suficiente para ti? —la acidez de sus palabras caló hondo en la morena, pero prefería no pensar en eso por el momento.

—Déjame, Edward —contestó en un murmullo.

— ¿Te crees que te puedes comportar como la puta que eres, y después evitar lo ocurrido durante todo el día? —en aquel punto, su voz estaba al borde del grito.

—Vete —continuó ella con el mismo tono de antes—. Ignórame como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

—Estás tú soñando que me voy a ir ahora mismo —rió sin ganas—. Ahora mismo me vas a dar las explicaciones necesarias, Isabella Swan.

Sin poder aguantar aquel dolor que se había ido formando con cada palabra que él decía, se levantó y le gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron:

— ¿¡Y tú quién coño te crees que eres para pedirme explicaciones!? —sus ojos estaban nublosos y sólo entonces realizó que estaba llorando y se maldijo por lo débil que era—. ¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que te corte los huevos y se los dé a los cerdos de merienda!

— ¿Así que por eso tienes un guardaespaldas? —Edward se había cruzado de brazos y la miraba asqueado—. ¿Se los cortaste a él también y ahora necesitas ayuda para que no venga a darte tu merecido?

La mano de Bella actuó antes de que su cerebro mandara ninguna orden, estampándose sonoramente contra la mejilla de aquel tipo. Sentía que las lágrimas salían cada vez más fuerte y salió corriendo hacia el baño, gritando antes de cerrar la puerta:

— ¡Vete de aquí y búscate a otra zorra a la que seducir, chupa pollas!

Sollozando despavorida, cerró con cerrojo y se dejó caer al suelo, abrazándose a sí misma. ¿Cómo le había podido hacer algo así él? ¿Por qué aquella afilada daga se clavaba en el medio de su alma y la torturaba moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro? ¿Por qué seguía llorando por aquel estúpido de James? ¿Por qué?

Y todas las preguntas fueron resueltas con una simple oración, una que muy sabiamente le dijo su padre antes de su muerte:

_El amor, hija, mueve fronteras pero también las destruye. No renuncies a él porque es lo más bonito que hay en este mundo, pero no te dejes dominar por él, o te destruirá._

Entonces no lo había entendido, pero en aquel momento parecían las palabras más sabias que le podían haber dicho. Se había enamorado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Él prácticamente la odiaba, igual que lo había hecho James. No había sido demasiado buena para él… merecía a alguien mejor…

La auto-tortura continuó y continuó hasta que sintió que su móvil estaba sonando. Temblorosa, lo cogió y apretó rápidamente el botón de "Contestar" al ver el número de Jacob.

— ¿Señor Black? —preguntó nerviosa, aguantando los sollozos.

—No, Bells —y su mundo se resquebrajó totalmente ante aquella voz suave y masculina que la había atormentado en su adolescencia.

—James…

—Jacob está aquí, a mí lado… —rió a carcajada limpia—. ¿Sabes lo valiente que pueden ser estos policías? Un dedo cortado y todavía no me ha dicho dónde estás.

El terror la inundó al escuchar esas palabras. ¡No! No le podía haber hecho eso a Jacob, él era demasiado bueno en su trabajo como para dejarse atrapar por él.

—Sé que me estás mintiendo, James —contestó lo más firmemente que su voz fue capaz.

Otra vez la risa inundó su oído derecho.

—Te lo enviaré envuelto en papel regalo si quieres —de repente, el tono de él cambió a uno demandante y colérico—. ¿¡Dónde estás maldita perra!?

Tomando una fuerte respiración, Bella tomó el valor necesario para decir lo siguiente:

—En el puto coño de tu madre, hijo de puta —y colgó.

_No, Jacob Black no está al lado de ese psicópata_ —se aseguró a sí misma.

* * *

_¿Hola? ¿Sigue habiendo alguien por allí? XD Siento muchísimo el retraso, de verdad. He estado súper ocupadísima, y ahora con el insituto, último año y eso... Pero continuaré jejeje Advertiros de que sólo quedan **5 capítulos para el final**, con este incluido corazones!  
_

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a mi beta, un amor de mujer que mejora mis capítulos! Y a vosotras, por supuesto, por los favs, revs y alerts :)) Aquí os dejo las contestaciones, porquitos pero siempre me hacen mucha ilusión :))  
_

_**felicytas:** uff, yo en su lugar hubiera mandado al plan a tomar... ejem ejem "vientos" XD Me alegro que te haya gustado, pero ¿qué te pareció al pelea? ay ay ay... Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :))  
**TaNiiaGG: **gracias por tu apoyo corazón! ¿Qué te pareció? :)) Muchas gracias por tu comentario ;))_

_**corimar cautela: **me alegra que te haya gustado y siento la tardanza! :S Espero que este también haya hecho el mismo efecto :D Muchísimas gracias pro tu rr corazón! ;))  
_

_**abby: **me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado nena! Espero que este también te haya agradado, y el carácter de Bella se ha visto en su máximo esplendor con la última frase, eh? jajaja Me encanta esta mujer XD Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! ;))  
_

_Otra vez, mil gracias a todas! :DD  
_

_Muchísimos besitos y nos vemos con suerte el fin de semana que viene!  
_

_Valentine :3  
_


	16. Capítulo 15

**Aviso:** este capítulo está sin betear.

* * *

Capítulo 15

"_¡Actúa en vez de suplicar. Sacrifícate sin esperanza de gloria ni recompensa! Si quieres conocer los milagros, hazlos tú antes. Sólo así podrá cumplirse tu peculiar destino."_

_Ludwig van Beethoven_

El sonido de la maleta al cerrarse resonó por la habitación, a la par que la agitada respiración de Bella. Buscó con la mirada por la cama hasta dar con su bolso. Apresurada, metió la mano y maldijo el momento en el que decidió escoger algo tan grande.

Por fin, encontró su objetivo, el móvil. Marcando el número de teléfono de Alistar, el hermano de Emmett, se lo llevó a la oreja mientras subía el asa de la maleta de mano y salía por la puerta. Sin embargo, giró rápidamente para asegurarse de que le había dejado una nota de disculpa a Irina.

Una vez estuvo segura de que todo estaba en orden prosiguió con su camino hacia las escaleras. Todos se habían marchado a una maravillosa cena en familia y en la excelente compañía de sus amigos. Algo en su pecho se encogía cada vez que rememoraba las escenas de muestra y cariño de ambas familias, siempre tan unidas. Ella por desgracia sólo había podido experimentar aquellas hermosas sensaciones al estar vivo su padre, lo cual no fue mucho. Pero no importaba, como se suele decir, el tiempo lo cura todo, y ella no iba a ser una excepción. Se marcharía al día siguiente de aquella tierra en la que muchos buscaban alcanzar el sueño americano. Bella había tenido los mismos sueños, ¿y para qué le había servido trabajar tan duro para que viniera un don nadie con aires de divinidad a intentar quitarle lo que legalmente le pertenecía?

Estados Unidos no era su destino, y eso lo supo desde la llegada de la primera carta de James. Así que se marcharía, sí, lo haría, a su verdadero hogar, su lugar secreto, en el que podría pasear, viajar, hacer todo lo que quisiera sin estar limitada por un enfermo mental como era su marido, su amada Francia.

Ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Alistair saludó al otro lado de la línea. Bella suspiró con dificultad e intentó que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero parecían estancadas en algún tipo de trampa.

- ¿Bella? –volvió a preguntar Alistair –. ¿Estás ahí?

Carraspeando fuertemente, la morena contestó.

- Sí, sólo estaba buscando un taxi –se excusó mientras se sorbía la nariz –. Voy a coger un vuelo de regreso a Nueva York, cuando llegue iré a tu apartamento para solucionar algunos problemas y después…

Al ver que Bella no continuaba, la preocupación de Alistair aumentó notablemente.

- ¿Después que pasará, Bells? –preguntó con voz un tanto temblorosa. La morena meneó la cabeza y cogió un fuerte inspiro mientras volvía a mover sus piernas hacia el taxi que la esperaba frente a la casa. El taxista bajó rápidamente para coger su equipaje, y mientras subía al vehículo, le dijo a Alistair.

- Nada, Alistair, todo irá como siempre tuvo que haber ido –y colgó.

Dejó caer la mano en su regazo y fijó su mirada en el móvil, viendo como inmediatamente éste volvía a vibrar e iluminarse exhibiendo el nombre de su amigo. Dejando caer la cabeza sobre el asiento, apretó el botón de colgar, cerró los ojos y dijo:

- Al aeropuerto, por favor.

Había tomado una decisión. No estaba huyendo, no de nuevo. Renunciaba. Ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a James. Sospechaba que aquella llamada desde el móvil de Black era una trampa, pero tampoco descartaba la posibilidad de que pudiera suceder en un futuro cercano si dejaba que aquello llegara a más. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era que Sam le enviara el número y dirección de la casa de su jefe. Por tanto, volvió a activar su teléfono y le envió un escueto mensaje a su guardaespaldas. Casi inmediatamente recibió una respuesta con el lugar exacto.

Poco tiempo después, el coche paró frente a un edificio altamente iluminado y Bella bajó con energía y decisión hacia la puerta. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, algo extremadamente raro, y le fue fácil conseguir el billete de avión. Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de embarque, sintió algo a su espalda, o más bien alguien. Sacó de su bolso un espejo y fingió arreglarse el pelo a la vez que lo giraba para comprobar que no había nadie siguiéndola. Y así fue, únicamente su imaginación.

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera, comprobó la hora y aún faltaban treinta minutos para que el vuelo despegara. Odiaba aquello, la espera, la tensión y presión de saber que tendría que renunciar a todo lo que tenía. El dolor de saber que a la única persona por la que había podido a empezar a sentir algo la catalogó de puta sin sentimientos que se tira a todo el que se pone en su objetivo. Y dolía mucho, a su corazón parecía que alguien lo estrujaba con todo el odio que cupiera en el alma de una persona. Y a aquella mano la identificaba con la de James, el hombre empeñado en destrozar su vida desde que lo conoció. Bella nunca había creído en el destino, siempre había pensado que era una patraña inventada por Disney o por el mundo ignorante, que cada uno podía manejar las posibilidades con las que contaba para poder labrarse el futuro que quería. Pero ya no pensaba igual. Su marido la conseguía encontrar fuera donde fuese, la conseguía manipular, perjudicar y demoler en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Y ya no aguantaba más. Quizás su destino siempre fue el construir su empresa de la nada y tener que dársela a un nadie el cual no había luchado por nada en su vida. La vida no es justa, o eso es lo que dicen_, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie_.

La voz de un hombre resonó por los altavoces del aeropuerto, anunciando el embarque de los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Nueva York y Bella se levantó con desgana, sujetando su bolso mientras buscaba un clínex. Parecía que se había resfriado igualmente, ni siquiera el buen clima de Miami la conseguía librar de eso. Y lo vio, por el rabillo del ojo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerar sin sentido alguno, su respiración aumentó desorbitadamente, y sus piernas comenzaron una marcha lenta hacia atrás, mientras observaba aquellos ojos azules que la habían martirizado durante mucho tiempo.

Un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes se cruzó en su camino y no desperdició la oportunidad de esconderse tras ellos. No había sido una alucinación suya, alguien la _había_ estado siguiendo. Y la presencia de James sólo presagiaba cosas malas. Al llegar al mostrador, una sonriente azafata le dio los buenos días. Rápidamente le tendió su billete y miró hacia los lados en busca de su marido, pero había desaparecido. Cuando la empleada le devolvió el billete, entró corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al pasillo que conducía al avión. Sentía su corazón palpitar en su pecho, a punto de salírsele y las lágrimas amenazando con su irrevocable salida. Pero aguantó, recordando aquella frialdad que se había impuesto y con la que había logrado sobrevivir todo aquel tiempo. Aquella frialdad que sin saber cómo, Edward destrozó en menos de un segundo. Era débil, extremadamente débil y sólo ahora lo reconocía. Había intentado tener una mentalidad diferente, hacer que su futuro cambiara, pero volvía a dar con la conclusión de que el destino es el destino y no hay fuerza capaz de moverlo. Un círculo vicioso, eso era aquello.

Cuando por fin entró en el avión se sentó en el asiento que le correspondía, en primera clase. Debido a su asiento, no era capaz de ver a toda la gente que subía al avión, y cuando sintió que el artefacto comenzaba a moverse, su paranoia aumentó notablemente. ¿Habría subido James también al avión? ¿Estaría en algún asiento calculando su próximo movimiento? ¿Qué haría él en Miami? Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Nunca había secuestrado a Jacob. El alivio llenó parcialmente su pecho, sabía que no era posible que eso hubiera sucedido porque el Sr. Black era extremadamente bueno en su trabajo, pero siempre estuvo clavada en su alma una pequeña espina que le incitaba la duda.

Arrinconándose en su asiento, sujetó con todas sus fuerzas el bolso, y sintió que algo en él se movía. Por poco salta de la silla cuando sintió aquello, pero se tranquilizó cuando dedujo que era su móvil. Sacándolo con manos temblorosas, vio en la pantalla el nombre de Rose. Y las lágrimas rodaron por su cara. Quería contestar, quería hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía permitir que su amiga volviera a Nueva York y se encontrara de frente con su marido. No podía permitir que ella pudiera salir malherida. Y le colgó. Sabía que aquello le haría daño a su amiga, pero cuando la tormenta pasara, Rose sabría donde encontrarla.

De repente, una rubia azafata se acercó a ella con un paquete en la mano. Bella la miró desconfiada y apretó con más fuerza su bolso.

- ¿Señorita Swan? –preguntó con voz cantarina. Bella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –dijo seca y desconfiada, mirando a la mujer de arriba abajo. Ésta rió débilmente.

- Está usted en primera clase, señorita, no le extrañe que la compañía nos obligue a tratar a personas como usted de la mejor manera posible. Una de las cosas que debemos hacer es aprender vuestros nombres –y eso no convenció para nada a la morena. Aquella mujer le daba mala espina. Había algo en su mirada, un brillo, que le aportaba un aire malévolo a su aura.

- Qué quiere.

- Un caballero le manda este paquete –y la mirada analizadora de Bella observó la caja. Todo aquello era muy raro…

- No lo quiero –dijo con decisión y vio como en la cara de la azafata se formaba un pequeño y ligero gesto de fastidio.

- Es mí deber entregárselo –respondió con un tono nada amable esta vez –. Después haga usted lo que le plazca con él.

Y dicho aquello, dejó la caja en el asiento contiguo al de Bella y se marchó. La morena mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras observaba el pequeño paquete. Volvió a sentir el móvil vibrando en su mano y vio que era un mensaje de un número desconocido. El temor volvió a ella, pero lo abrió y leyó:

_Soy un hombre de palabra, Bella. Abre el paquete y verás que yo jamás miento._

_Con gran amor, James._

Bella miró con desconfianza y miedo el paquete a su derecha. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pero esta vez la morena no las dejó salir. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Abrirlo o no abrirlo? No sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la idónea, pero debía hacer algo. Así que levantó la mano y tocó con la yema de sus dedos el papel grisáceo que lo envolvía. Lentamente fue rasgándolo hasta que se quedó frente a un pequeño papel doblado y la caja. Dejó caer la nota hacia un lado, y paulatinamente abrió la tapa.

Su corazón tomó tal velocidad que Bella creyó estar apunto de tener un infarto al comprobar lo que aquella caja guardaba en su interior. Un dedo. El dedo de Jacob Black.

O eso era lo que parecía. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un dedo de plástico, ensangrentado con una sustancia viscosa de gran similitud con la sangre. Su respiración continuaba siendo acelerada y sus manos seguían con el ya usual tembleque. Pero sus ojos… sus ojos estaban atentos, atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerse en su camino y analizarlo hasta quedarse tranquila de que no era nadie compinchado con James. Con ese pensamiento se dio cuenta de que la azafata rubia debía conocer a su marido, aún más, debían estar compinchados. La puta querría robarle también su dinero. Pues bien, conseguirían la empresa, pero no su dinero, no el dinero por el que había luchado la mayor parte de su edad adulta, no aquello por lo que había malgastado parte de su juventud. No. Eso era suyo.

Por tanto, con la máxima cautela, bajó del avión cuando este tocó tierra, mirando a todos lados en busca o bien de la azafata o bien de James. Pero no conseguía ver a ninguno. ¿Cómo podrían haber podido entrar tan fácilmente en aquella aerolínea? Supuestamente era de las más seguras. Pues parecía que estaban equivocados…

Mientras esperaba su equipaje, creyó ver a la azafata que la atendió entrando en el baño de señores. El miedo no había abandonado su cuerpo, pero parecía haberse vuelto en una especie de coraza que la hacía tener una valentía que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría a encontrarse con su enemigo? Bella. Ella iría. Así que, tras bajar su pequeña maletita de la cinta, caminó a paso rápido por el aeropuerto hasta llegar al servicio. Una vez allí, miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no fuera vista entrando en el baño equivocado.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta y entró sigilosamente. El lugar estaba desierto, una gota caía desganada formando un ruido seco y enervante. Bella observó que las puertas de los retretes estaban cerradas, así que se agachó con cuidado y no pudo ver ningún par de piernas. Con un suspiro, entró a uno de los baños sin importarle que estuviera en el servicio de hombres. Necesitaba hacer pis. No sería la primera ni la última mujer que hiciera eso. Además, sus ataques de paranoia y alucinaciones la estaban dejando exhausta.

Sin embargo, oyó algo, oyó que las gotas ya no caían, oyó un silencio sepulcral. ¿Quién había cerrado el grifo? ¿Estaría el cansancio jugándole otra mala pasada? ¿Por qué su maldito corazón no podía estarse quieto? Bella se volvió a colocar la ropa y avanzó un paso, con el bolso al hombro y la maleta en una mano, mientras que con la otra se disponía a abrir la puerta. Pero su cuerpo se quedó estático. Bella mandaba órdenes de que avanzara, pero éste hacía lo que le daba la gana. ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado? ¿Dos? Una eternidad. Y allí estuvo otra vez, las gotas volviendo a caer. ¿Era aquello un castigo? ¿La intentaban volver loca? ¿Se aprovechaban de su frágil y asustada mente para que se volviera en su contra? Definitivamente estaba paranoica.

Meneó la cabeza intentando calmarse y haciéndose a la idea de que todo era producto de su imaginación. Por tanto, abrió la puerta. Y su cuerpo se volvió a paralizar al ver a la azafata retocándose los labios. ¿De dónde había salido esa mujer? La rubia la observaba atentamente, y una vez acabada la tarea del pintalabios, lo cerró y le sonrió malévolamente. Bella cerró los ojos y se los apretó suavemente. _Producto de tu imaginación, producto de tu imaginación, Bella. No dejes que jueguen contigo_ –pensaba. Y cuando los volvió a abrir, no estaba.

La morena se acercó a los grifos y apoyó su bolso en el mármol, buscando dentro un par de aspirinas. Cuando las encontró dejó caer el agua, se metió las pastillas en la boca y se agachó a beber. Apoyó su mano derecha sobre el lavamanos y con la otra se secó el agua de la cara. Y cuando volvió a su posición principal, unas manos taparon su boca y unos labios estaban pegados a su oreja. Bella abrió lo ojos lo más que pudo, denotando el miedo que en ellos había al observar por el espejo a su marido, el cual comenzó a manosearla. La morena gritó, aunque no sirviera de nada, y se removió con toda la fuerza que tenía. No tardó en aparecer la risa burlona y de superioridad de James, por supuesto. Aquella era su marca de identidad. Y en una esquina del baño, apoyada con toda la parsimonia del mundo, estaba la maldita azafata con la que había creído alucinar.

- Ay Bella, Bella, Bella –dijo con un tono de regaño –. ¿Creías que podrías escapar de mí?

La nombrada volvió a removerse y consiguió darle un codazo en el estómago. La cara de James se crispó en un pequeño gesto de dolor y apretó más el agarre en su boca, mientras le cogía la muñeca y se la estrujaba hasta hacerla chillar de dolor.

- Nunca aprenderás, ¿verdad? –dijo ahora enfadado –. Quiero la empresa. Y la quiero ya.

Bella lo miró a los ojos, los cuales estaban inyectados en sangre y enfurecidos hasta el infinito. Lo había conseguido cabrear. Genial.

De repente apareció un sobre al lado de su bolso y desvió su mirada hacia la rubia, la causante de ello.

En este sobre encontrarás todo lo necesario para hacer la transferencia –continuó James, mirándola esta vez con cierta mirada libidinosa.

Con un movimiento brusco la giró y la besó con agresividad. Bella lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas pero de nada servía. La lengua de él intentaba hacerse paso entre sus labios y a Bella le entraron ganas de vomitar. Y le llegó, un pensamiento, la escena de alguna película o consejo que le hubieran dado. Le dio un puñetazo en el diafragma, hacia arriba, para dejarle sin respiración. Inmediatamente, James se separó de ella en busca de aire. Bella aprovechó la ocasión para proporcionarle una patada en sus partes nobles y un puñetazo en la cara. Tras este último movimiento se agarró la mano debido al dolor. El tío tenía la cara dura.

Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y vio venir a la rubia como una tigresa en celo. Se había olvidado de ella. La azafata la cogió del pelo y Bella agarró su brazo inmediatamente, su mano izquierda sujetando un poco más al norte de la muñeca, y la derecha tirando de la palma hacia atrás, con la intención de hacerle el mayor daño posible. La rubia comenzó a poner gesto de dolor y Bella tiró de su brazo hacia abajo. Cuando la tuvo en una posición adecuada, le pegó a ella también un puñetazo, cogió sus cosas y salió pitando del lugar.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas, pero también la desesperación y pavor. Tenía que terminar con aquello de una maldita vez. Eran las once y media de la noche y los taxis esperaban en la puerta del aeropuerto. Velozmente entró en el primero que vio y le dijo la dirección de Alistair. El hombre ya la estaba esperando con una mirada preocupada pintada en su cara para cuando llegó.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? –le volvió a preguntar, pero al aludida pasó de largo y se sentó en el sofá, sacando del bolso el sobre que James le había entregado y que no se le había olvidado coger.

- Quiero que traspases la empresa a esta persona –Alistair cerró la puerta de la entrada y se acercó con paso lento hacia ella, cogiendo el sobre que le tendía.

Tras unos momentos de inspección de los documentos, la expresión de Alistair se volvió en una de incredulidad y de negación.

- No puedes hacer esto, Bella –la regañó –. Es el trabajo de toda una vida. Emmett no me lo perdonará jamás.

- ¿Por qué crees que no fui a él? –le preguntó con los ojos vidriosos –. Sé que no lo haría nunca, trabajó codo con codo conmigo para sacar adelante la agencia, pero esto me supera Alistair. Eres el único que puede ayudarme. Te lo suplico.

El hombre, al ver la mirada triste y desesperada de Bella, no pudo más que hacer que restregarse la cara y sentarse, mientras aceptaba prestarle la ayuda necesaria.

- Pero es una locura, Bells –le continuó asegurando.

- Lo sé, por supuesto que lo sé –susurró la morena –. Según tengo entendido la semana próxima se iba a celebrar la reunión de socios para poder decidir el futuro de los beneficios –al ver que Alistair asentía, continuó –, pues bien, quiero que el veinte por ciento vaya a cada socio, otro veinte a alguna sociedad caritativa, me da igual cuál, elige tú; devuélvele la inversión a Edward, y lo restante a la cuenta que tengo en Suiza. Haz inversiones arriesgadas, todo lo necesario para arruinar la agencia, manipula las cuentas para que James crea que le va bien. Antes de que ocurra el traspaso, ¿entendido?

- Sí, pero Bella…

- Nada de peros, Alistair –protestó Bella, volviendo a recuperar la compostura –. Necesito hacer esto, necesito irme.

- ¿Y toda la gente de aquí? ¿Alice, Emmett, yo… todos? –preguntó dolido.

Rose sabrá donde encontrarme, dentro de unos meses podréis venir a visitarme –dicho esto, se levantó y recogió sus cosas, yendo hacia la puerta. Antes de marcharse, se giró y dijo –: lo siento, Alistair. Adiós.

Al salir, volvió a meterse en el taxi y en poco menos de cuarto de hora, llegó a su apartamento. Una vez frente a la puerta de su piso, buscó con desesperación las llaves en el bolso, pero tenía el maldito brazo metido hasta el codo y no las encontraba. Frustrada, dejó caer el bolso y se acuclilló para buscarlo mejor. Tras tres minutos, las encontró, y cuando se volvió a levantar, vio a una figura detrás de ella. Rápidamente se giró y se dispuso a tirarle todo lo que tenía en la mano, cuando se dio cuenta de que era él… Edward…

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Tan rápido como se giró volvió a su posición inicial y abrió la puerta, cerrando sin invitarle a pasar. Sin embargo, Edward fue más rápido, ya que metió su pie e impidió que le dejara fuera.

- Bella, tenemos que hablar –dijo con voz suave y baja, lastimera.

- Yo no tengo que hablar de nada contigo –contestó, rindiéndose y dejándole entrar. No obstante, cerró la puerta con doble candado y puso la alarma –. Si no quieres que la policía venga porque te estás moviendo por el salón con la alarma puesta, métete en cualquier sitio menos en mi habitación.

Dicho aquello, Bella avanzó hacia su cuarto, sintiendo los pasos de Edward tras ella. Y por el rabillo del ojo vio algo, que él también llevaba una maleta, una mucho más grande que la que tenía en Miami. Sin darle importancia, dejó las cosas al lado de su cama cuando entró y sacó la agenda y el móvil, marcando el número de Sam. Tras dos timbrazos, contestó.

- Sam, ya no hace falta que vengas más. Me march… –el hombre intentó protestar, pero Bella se lo impidió, diciendo lo realmente importante –. Ve a la casa del Sr. Black y averigua si está bien, si su familia está bien. Mándame un mensaje cuando lo hayas hecho. Adiós.

Sin esperar respuesta, colgó y se empezó a quitar la ropa, buscando al mismo tiempo unas convers y algo cómodo para ponerse en el camino. Al ver que Edward seguía indeciso sobre el lugar al que debía ir, Bella cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo. Y se dispuso a hacer la maleta, una mucho más grande que la ridiculez que tuvo en Miami, una con todos los objetos importantes y valiosos sentimentalmente que encontrara. Sin embargo, su tarea fue interrumpida por el pitido de su móvil, una alarma. Rápidamente fue a apagarla y otro nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar el significado de aquello.

Pero meneó la cabeza y se secó las rebeldes lágrimas que decidieron emanar de sus ojos y continuó con su tarea. Una vez acabado aquello, volvió a coger el móvil y reservó una plaza de avión con destino a París a primera hora de la mañana, a las cinco. Eso le daba un espacio de cuatro horas de descanso, pero no estaba muy segura de poder aprovecharlas. Aún así lo intentó.

Ni siquiera se metió bajo las sábanas, ni siquiera se puso el pijama, permaneció con la ropa con la que viajaría y con el móvil con una nueva alarma puesta. Cerró los párpados y el cansancio empezó a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Poco a poco, el dolor se apoderó de cada músculo que tenía, incluso de aquellos que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, hasta que finalmente cayó en un profundo sueño. Un sueño en el que el protagonista era James.

.

.

.

.

_Bella se encontraba en una habitación oscura, repleta de cosas que tintineaban y que no podía ver, bien debido a la noche o bien debido a otra cosa. No recordaba nada. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Sentía algo sobre sus ojos y levantó la mano para tocarlo. Era un trozo de trapo. Intentó gritar pero su voz no salía. Y lo volvió a intentar, pero nada, todo en vano. Con desesperación intentó quitarse la venda, pero no podía, no tenía ningún nudo, estaba pegada a su cabeza._

_El tintineo paró de repente, y Bella oyó unos pasos acercándose. Cuando llegó a su lado, pararon y un susurro llegó a su oído. _

_- Bellaaaa –era la voz de James. El miedo recorrió con más fuerza su cuerpo e intentó volver a gritar. No funcionó –. ¿Vas a decirme ahora lo que quiero saber?_

_¿Qué debía decirle? No lo recordaba. _

_- Está bien… -dijo con resignación –. Pues entonces tendremos que continuar._

_Y entonces sintió algo frío sobre sus dedos de los pies, algo parecido a unas tijeras. Y lo oyó, el sonido de aquel instrumento cerrándose y el dolor invadiendo su cuerpo. Le había cortado un dedo. En aquel mismo instante comprendió porqué no podía quitarse la venta, le había cortado los dedos de las manos…_

.

.

.

.

Un grito atronador salió de la garganta de Bella, la cual estaba impregnada en sudor y con el corazón a mil por hora. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente y tarde se acordó de que se trataba de Edward, ya que le había tirado el móvil a la cabeza.

- ¡No! –gritaba, sintiéndose todavía en el sueño –. ¡No lo sé, James!

- ¿Bella? –dijo Edward mientras la cogía en brazos y la abrazaba fuertemente –. Ya pasó, cariño, fue una pesadilla, tranquila.

Poco a poco, Bella volvió a la realidad. Un delicioso aroma llenó sus fosas nasales y se apretó contra Edward. Lo había echado de menos, muchísimo, y sólo ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto. Sus palabras todavía resonaban en su cabeza, y el dolor persistía, pero la había ido a buscar. Había ido tras ella y eso era lo que más importaba, poder tener una noche con él antes de que se marchara.

Con ojos vidriosos se separó de él y lo miró a la cara. Su expresión era de preocupación y, en cierto modo, dolor y arrepentimiento. Bella alargó la mano y le tocó suavemente la mejilla, la cual raspaba un poco por la incipiente barba. Lentamente, se fue acercando hacia él, hasta que por fin sus labios se tocaron. Y la morena se sentía en el cielo. Quizás aquellos sentimientos eran exagerados, inauditos o incluso ilógicos, pero lo sentía así, tenía la necesidad de tener que entregárselo todo esa noche a él, únicamente a él.

Sus labios se movieron suavemente y los brazos de él la enrollaron acercándola fuertemente. Bella le sujetó la cara mientras el beso se volvía más violento y sus respiraciones frenéticas. Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a recorrer el desordenado pelo de Edward, siempre tan extremadamente suave. Las manos de él sin embargo, guiaron sus piernas hasta ponerla a horcajadas sobre él, mientras las recorría con lentitud y esmero.

Sus lenguas se tocaban con desespero, mientras que sus cuerpos se movían al son en busca de un contacto más íntimo. Los labios de Edward bajaron por el cuello de la morena, saboreando y lamiendo cada pequeño espacio existente, mientras iba subiendo la camiseta negra que la morena usaba. Bella comenzó a explorar el amplio y ya bastante conocido y trabajado pecho del hombre, llevándolas hacia los hombros y bajando por sus brazos con fiereza.

Edward continuó con el recorrido hacia los pechos de Bella, quitándole el sujetador y tomándose su tiempo y dedicación con cada pezón, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo y chupándolo. La morena arqueaba su espalada y apretaba más la cara de Edward contra ella para que continuara. Sin embargo, aquello se acabó demasiado pronto, ya que continuó con su camino hacia el centro de Bella.

Con rapidez la tumbó sobre la cama y le quitó los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones, dejando para lo último la pequeña braguita rosada que llevaba puesta, y que lo llamaba a devorarla por completo. Sin embargo quería hacerla esperar un poco, tocando ligeramente su centro de arriba abajo, a la vez que besaba la parte interna de su muslo.

Bella se estaba dejando llevar por un instinto y deseo oculto. Y lo que esto conllevaba era el cúmulo de sentimientos que se galopaban en su pecho y bajo vientre. Pasión, lujuria, deseo, pero también cariño, ternura… amor. Edward la hacía sufrir mediante la espera, una espera que quería acabar ya. Por tanto se levantó y se quitó la maldita prenda que obstaculizaba lo que tanto estaba deseando.

Los ojos de Edward la siguieron durante todo el proceso y la morena podía leer la lujuria en ellos. Se relamió los labios y llevó sus manos hacia el elástico de su pantalón, bajándolo lentamente. Con satisfacción observó que no llevaba nada debajo y que, triunfante, salió aquel trozo de carne que adoraba. Una vez quitados por completo, se volvió a poner a horcajadas, sin llegar a tocar sus intimidades. Bella acercó con ferocidad su cara a la de Edward y lo besó, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, lamiendo su labio inferior y peleando con su lengua cuando Edward abrió la boca. Pero lo que más adoraba Bella, era aquella sensación de estar abrazada por los fuertes brazos de él, aquel calor que le aportaba, de aquel bienestar. Aquella plenitud cuando finalmente sus cuerpos se juntaron en la más mágica unión. Aquel ardor en su pecho que la hacía querer convertirse en uno con él. De cómo vio las estrellas y de cómo sus dedos se enroscaron cuando el clímax llegó a ella. Todo, adoraba absolutamente todo.

Sus respiraciones continuaban aceleradas, sus cuerpos aún tensos pero relajados, con las frentes juntas y abrazándose mutuamente. Edward los tumbó en la cama, saliendo de ella y estrujándola fuertemente en sus brazos. Y tras aquel momento mágico, Bella continuó observando a Edward, esperando a que éste cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y el momento llegó, llegó con un profundo dolor al significar la separación entre ellos. Todavía más cuando, entre sueños, Edward pronunció su nombre, débilmente, pero así lo hizo. Sorbiéndose la nariz, se volvió a vestir lo más sigilosamente posible. Y, tomando sus cosas, se acercó por última vez a Edward, tapándolo con una manta y, dándole el último beso, le dijo:

- Adiós, Edward.

* * *

_Hola chicas!  
_

_Después de un montón de tiempo, podéis venir a matarme tranquilamente, lo tengo asumido jejeje. ¿Qué os ha parecido el penúltimo capítulo? Sí, penúltimo. Ya sé que dije que habrían otros cinco, pero a medida que lo estaba escribiendo me di cuenta de que lo único que conseguiría sería atrasar la llegada de éste y que fueran súper cortos. ¡Así que aquí está! Como habéis podido ver, han pasado un millar de cosas, de vuestro agrado, espero :P ¿Qué os ha parecido la escapadita de Bella? ¿Y el loco de James? A ése hay que pillarle y darle una buena tunda, para que aprenda jajaja.  
_

_Con el siguiente capítulo no prometo nada, mejor mantenerme calladita, que ya me conocéis, sino preguntadle a mi beta... XD Así que, espero que hayáis disfrutado, os agradezco millones de veces por los rr, favs y alerts, creo que contesté a todos los rr, y a los guest lo hago por aquí ;)  
_

_Melania: Comprendo lo que quieres decir y a mí también me parece un cabrón de cuidado... Pero ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo ;) Muchísimas gracias por tu rr y nos leemos! :D  
_

_Así que nada más nenas, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis vuestras impresión, sino, bueno.. tampoco me voy a poner como una moto jajaja.  
_

_Muchos besitos a todas y nos leemos!  
_

_Valentie F :3  
_


End file.
